La Rose du Diable
by jack farrell
Summary: Poudlard 1943. Le funeste avènement de Victoria Dresvianine, ancienne élève à Durmstrang, suscite mystère, affolement et intrigue chez les élèves, le soir où elle fait irruption dans la Grande Salle. Cousine des Grindelwald, héritière d'une famille royale issue de la Terre du Nord... les rumeurs sont nombreuses, et n'échappent pas au ténébreux Jedusor.
1. Genèse

Avant de commencer à publier cette fanfiction qui me tâte dans l'esprit depuis bientôt quatre années, j'aimerais dire quelques mots, et me présenter, par ailleurs. Les gens m'appellent ici Jack (je précise également que je suis une fille), j'ai dix-neuf ans et l'écriture tient une grande place dans ma vie depuis presque dix ans. Je suis actuellement à l'université, où j'étudie les langues – et même si certains penseront peut-être que c'est tant mieux car cela me donnera du temps pour écrire et publier, détrompez-vous. Actuellement dans une période où il n'y a plus cours, je pense pouvoir déclarer que les mises à jour seront fréquentes. Je passe beaucoup de mes journées à écrire, que ce soit cette fanfiction ou d'autres, mais également des romans que je prépare depuis des années dans le cas contraire, j'apprécierais que, pour le peu de lecteurs qu'il y aura, personne ne me harcèle afin d'avoir la suite. Je suis un être humain, non une machine. Même si j'écris la plupart de mon temps, j'ai une vie à côté, donc je vous remercie d'avance. Dès septembre prochain, les mises à jour se feront selon mon envie et mon avancée.

J'ai commencé à imaginer La Rose du Diable à la fin du collège. Étant depuis mon enfance fascinée par l'univers de Harry Potter, et principalement par Tom Jedusor, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de me lancer dans cette aventure, me considérant à l'époque peu documentée et peu qualifiée au niveau de la qualité de ma plume. C'est une histoire un peu complexe, car même si j'ai spécifié que l'histoire se passait à l'ère Jedusor, d'autres ères lui succèdent ou ont lieu auparavant – vous comprendrez pourquoi une fois la lecture débutée. Ainsi, plusieurs époques seront travaillées : l'époque des Fondateurs, l'époque de Tom pendant un long moment, celle des Maraudeurs, et pour finir, celle de Harry Potter.

Je ne prétends pas être J.K Rowling elle-même, mais je pense avoir certaines qualités littéraires, et j'espère ainsi que vous appréciez la lecture. Je ne suis pas parfaite non plus, il faudra ainsi me pardonner si je fais des fautes de français, ou tout simplement si certaines choses ne concordent pas avec le récit initial ou l'univers HP. Même si j'ai attribué à ma fanfiction le genre « Romance », n'allez pourtant pas croire que cela concerne forcément l'héroïne, Victoria, et Tom Jedusor. Bien que je sois d'accord avec J.K Rowling concernant le fait que Tom ne puisse pas aimer, je me suis permis de faire quelques modifications qui tiennent la route au fil de l'histoire. J'essaierai le plus possible de garder un Tom authentique, c'est-à-dire froid, mystérieux et manipulateur. Quant au personnage de Victoria, sachez qu'il me tient très à cœur. Victoria est une partie de moi, c'est d'ailleurs par le biais de l'écriture de la Rose du Diable que je me permets d'extérioriser beaucoup de mon passé, d'émotions et de sentiments antérieurs.

Afin de rendre le récit plus vivant, je me suis beaucoup inspirée – pour certains passages – des écrits de J.K Rowling, ne soyez donc pas étonnés si cela vous remémore quelque chose.

Amicalement, Jack


	2. Chapitre I, Sa Majesté la rose

Une gigantesque forme noire volait gracieusement au-dessus de la cime des arbres, dans le scintillement argenté du clair de lune. Les lumières du château dessinaient lentement la silhouette de l'immense carrosse sombre, tiré dans les airs par une dizaine de chevaux ailés. Il avait quelque chose d'étrangement spectral, et les faibles lueurs qui brillaient de l'intérieur, comme enveloppées de brume, ressemblaient à des yeux de fantôme. Dans un bruit de cascade, le vaisseau se posa enfin sur l'allée nébuleuse qui menait jusqu'au palais ancestral. Il débuta une cadence impétueuse où les sabots des chevaux s'écrasaient avec fougue sur le chemin rocheux. Le vent frais se levait peu à peu, tout en s'abattant furtivement sur l'étrange personnage qui se dressait dans la cabine du carrosse. La femme était en train de soupirer bruyamment, un soupir d'agacement. Quelque chose ne lui convenait pas. Les eaux tumultueuses qui longeaient la forteresse commencèrent à s'agiter vélocement sous le regard orageux de la vélane. Son acrimonie chaotique se déchaînait sur les mers, avant de faire son entrée magistrale devant tous ces élèves qui ne l'attendaient pas. Ses iris fielleux rongèrent le néon de la chandelle au-dessus d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût avertie de son arrivée, le fiacre s'étant arrêté.

Lorsque le cocher s'en alla à sa rencontre, il la retrouva inopinément paisible. Elle était tranquillement assise, semblant ragaillardie, pleine de vie, sans aucun signe de pâleur ou de faiblesse, les jambes étendues bien droites, avec son long manteau ténébreux, doux et fin comme la robe d'un ange autour de sa petite taille. Il ouvrit délicatement le rideau, puis il la détailla sans aucune pudeur, fasciné par la souveraineté qui s'en écoulait. Les traits de son visage pâle comme la neige, fins et harmonieux, étaient entourés d'une chevelure noire ébène redressée en une coiffure vétuste, dont les boucles se laissaient pendre à la nuque et prenaient l'apparence du satin. Elle était la plus belle enfant qu'il avait jamais vue et elle brillait à présent du feu glacial des vampires. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'une femme noble et gracieuse, dont les saphirs oubliés, qui ornaient ses prunelles, semblaient las et fatigués. Son regard effleura ses lèvres rubicondes qui formaient un bouton de rose, et avant qu'il ne s'en rendît compte, l'homme s'effondra sur le sol glacial de l'entrée du château ; son cœur arraché, lâchant un dernier battement dans la main de Victoria Dresvianine.

La femme laissa le cadavre flétri s'incliner sur la terre sclérosée, avant de s'échapper du fiacre et de sortir de son manteau une baguette magique qui brillait sous les éclats de la lune. C'était une longue baguette magique de près de vingt-sept centimètres, une baguette de cyprès avec un cœur de plume de phénix, raisonnablement souple, teintée d'un bois magnifique. Ce matin-là, Geraint Ollivanders lui avait confié qu'elle connaîtrait plus tard une mort valeureuse et intrépide. Face à cette pensée si séculaire, elle sourit dans les ténèbres avant de l'agiter. Du carrosse jaillirent les bagages de l'enfant qui s'élevèrent avec élégance vers le ciel, tout en flottant dans l'air froid du mois d'octobre. Elle débuta une démarche raffinée dans ses vêtements endimanchés, jusqu'à l'apparition d'une ombre grande et svelte. C'était un homme d'âge mûr, dont la barbe rousse, parsemée d'opale, scintillait face aux rayons luneux de la nuit. Ses yeux clairs, cachés sous des lunettes rondes, observaient la vélale de façon attendrie. Le professeur Albus Dumbledore adressait un sourire à sa nouvelle élève.

« C'est toujours d'une entrée fracassante que tu arrives, Victoria. »

Le vampire sourit chaleureusement.

« Albus, tu m'as tellement manquée, dit-elle doucement. »

Sa voix n'avait d'égale que sa beauté ; aussi cristalline qu'une cloche d'argent, une voix sensuelle. La femme elle-même était sensuelle. Le professeur Dumbledore ferma doucement les yeux, avant qu'elle ne se jetât dans ses bras pour l'étreindre. Pendant l'embrassade, son expression avait profondément changé. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille, une toute petite fille fragile comme de la porcelaine, donnant l'impression d'être brisée si on la pressait trop contre sa poitrine. Dumbledore la serra contre lui pendant un vif instant, sentant à nouveau la douceur de sa peau, sa fermeté, tel un fruit tiède, un fruit réchauffé par les rayons du soleil, avant de s'en détacher et de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, Victoria, commença-t-il d'une voix claire et douce. En entrant dans cette école, tu te plies aux règles qui sont valables pour tout le monde. Tuer est interdit au sein de cette enseigne. Désormais, ma vieille amie, il est temps pour nous d'entrer. Le banquet, ainsi que le professeur Dippet, t'attendent. »

Le silence était roi. Elle ne disait pas un mot, se contentant simplement d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. Le hall était décoré de cierges enflammés, voletant un peu partout dans les airs, tandis qu'au loin se dessinaient les célèbres escaliers. Des torches allumées de rouge étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages. Il y avait cent quarante-deux escaliers à Poudlard, des larges, des étroits, des courbes, des carrés, des délabrés, certains avec une ou deux marches escamotables qu'il fallait se souvenir d'enjamber pour ne pas tomber. Il y avait aussi des portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir si on ne leur demandait pas poliment, ou si on ne les chatouillait pas au bon endroit ; et d'autres qui n'étaient que des pans de murs déguisés en portes. Il était aussi très difficile de se souvenir où les choses se trouvaient, car tout bougeait sans cesse. Les gens représentés sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs passaient leur temps à se rendre visite les uns aux autres.

Mais ce soir-là, tout semblait avoir changé, avec le funèbre avènement de Victoria. Les portraits se tournaient vers elle, se demandant chacun les uns des autres qui se trouvait à cette heure de la nuit dans le hall d'entrée. L'atmosphère mystique et ancienne procurait chez la femme un sentiment de bien-être, mais il ne dura guère longtemps. Le professeur Dumbledore venait de s'arrêter devant quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Bonsoir, Mr Picott. Pardonnez l'heure tardive à laquelle arrive notre nouvelle élève, mais j'imagine que les présentations ne sont pas à faire. »

Apollon Picott était un homme grand et maigre, dont les cheveux bruns et gras collaient vaguement à son long visage émacié. Il avait de petits yeux brillants, les dents parfaitement bien alignées, quelques cicatrices sur ses joues creuses, lui donnant ainsi un air sinistre dont il prenait plaisir à afficher, afin d'effrayer les élèves de première année. A la vue de Victoria Dresvianine, le concierge grimaça et la femme respira une nouvelle fois bruyamment. Elle tendit l'une de ses délicates oreilles, sentit le cœur de Picott s'emballer, finissant par lui adresser un sourire malicieux dont il s'efforça de supporter sans broncher. Le professeur Dumbledore, qui avait observé la scène d'un œil attentif et discret, n'en tînt pas compte et se concentra sur ce que le directeur de l'école lui avait promptement demandé de faire. Il sortit, à son tour, sa baguette magique qu'il fit léviter, afin que les bagages de l'enfant s'échouassent au sol tout en demandant poliment à Apollon Picott de bien vouloir les monter après la répartition des quatre maisons faite par le Choixpeau Magique. L'homme se massa délicatement le menton avant d'approuver. Il jeta une dernière œillade à son ancienne connaissance qui le foudroya du regard, comme si la tempête dont il connaissait le secret se préparait autour d'eux. Dumbledore tira la femme vers lui qu'il entraîna à ses côtés en lui demandant de bien vouloir se tenir tranquille, puis ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle, les portes en chêne désormais ouvertes, Victoria suivant de deux pas derrière le vieil homme qui l'accompagnait jusqu'au fin fond de la salle.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table. Victoria leva les yeux vers le firmament étoilé qui étincelait de mille feux. On avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. On avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert. Puis elle sentit un sentiment de joie et de puissance la submerger de toute son âme funeste : elle était l'objet des discussions qui se murmuraient çà et là dans le silence mortuaire de la vaste pièce. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages l'observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Lorsqu'elle traversa le milieu de la salle, les lumières rouges se teintèrent soudainement d'un bleu roi qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux. Les saphirs venaient de retrouver leur royauté et leur vivacité à la vue du Choixpeau qu'elle connaissait depuis maintes années. Tout en y parvenant, l'atmosphère était devenue diaboliquement électrique, à la limite d'une glace incapable de fondre sous les cordes abyssales du feu. Ses pas résonnaient comme le son strident d'un violon. Elle inspirait la peur et l'incompréhension, déjà apparentée à un mystère ou à une légende urbaine ; mais elle inspirait aussi la fascination et l'attirance. Aux yeux de certains, Victoria n'était pas réelle : elle interprétait à elle seule l'idée d'une chimère indomptée, libertine et souveraine de sa propre volonté.

Quand elle se présenta enfin devant la table des professeurs, le directeur de Poudlard, Armando Dippet, se leva difficilement. C'était un petit sorcier ridé, frêle et chauve avec encore quelques rares cheveux blancs et fins. Il avait une longue barbe soyeuse et ses yeux, qui aspiraient à une certaine grandeur de l'esprit, croisèrent ceux de Victoria, desquels il détourna très vite le regard. Il s'attarda sur le professeur Dumbledore qui attendait patiemment d'avoir l'attention de tous.

« Veuillez excuser le retard de Miss Dresvianine, Mr le directeur, lança doucement le vieil homme, tandis que Dippet hochait la tête en signe de compréhension. Miss Dresvianine a fait un long voyage, si quelqu'un pouvait bien m'amener le Choixpeau, je lui en serais reconnaissant... »

Au loin, sur le côté senestre de la salle, se tenait un charmant jeune homme à l'écusson vert et argent, cousu d'un serpent. Son attention s'était tout de suite posée sur la nouvelle élève dont il avait vaguement entendu la rumeur, quelques fois par les fantômes, pendant qu'il faisait ses rondes nocturnes en tant que préfet. On racontait que c'était une jeune fille issue d'une famille très importante au sein des pays nordiques. Elle avait peut-être même fréquenté Durmstrang, une école réputée pour son animosité et son art incroyable pour enseigner la magie noire. De ce qu'il entendait, on ne savait pas grand-chose à son sujet. On contait surtout les éloges de sa beauté méphistophélique et pure, mais aussi son affinité avec le professeur Albus Dumbledore, qui, désormais, s'était chargé de déposer le Choixpeau sur la tête de la vénus, à présent assise sur le tabouret, entre les tables des étudiants et des professeurs.

Le Choixpeau Magique demeurait très silencieux, les traits de son visage incrédules. Il ne semblait guère convaincu par ce qu'il voyait. N'arrivait-il tout simplement pas à s'imprégner de ce que la jeune Victoria dévoilait... ?

« Dans quelle maison vas-tu aller, cette fois-ci... chuchotait-il. Je vois qu'aucune maison ne semble te convenir ou être à la hauteur de tes espérances. Nonobstant, je vois beaucoup de courage en toi, mais aussi un talent inébranlable pour s'attirer des ennuis. Il s'accroît au fil du temps, n'est-ce pas... ? Non... Je ne sais pas... Tu sembles encore plus assoiffée de connaissance, mais en même temps, si maligne, têtue et désireuse de faire ses preuves... Assoiffée, oui... tout est dans ce mot. »

Le jeune sorcier n'entendait pas ce que le Choixpeau Magique racontait. Seule l'élève elle-même pouvait l'entendre et le comprendre. Il ne décrocha pas ses yeux sombres du corps de la nouvelle, ne faisant guère attention aux susurrements de ses camarades qui ne la trouvaient pas normale, où d'autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la jalouser entièrement. Il espéra quelques secondes qu'elle rejoignît sa maison respective, Serpentard, car ce genre de personnalités l'intriguait toujours un peu. Ses journées étaient ennuyeuses, ces temps-ci, ainsi aurait-il de quoi se divertir, bien qu'il ne la connût pas. Il ressentait seulement cette même aura qu'il avait sentie uniquement chez lui, et cette attraction qui en émanait, qui le laissait de marbre, n'était pourtant pas normale. Cette enfant cachait quelque chose, et il le savait. Il pouvait le lire le long de ses yeux aux teintes océanes.

Pensif, le jeune homme ne se rendit pas à l'évidence que la nouvelle élève le fixait désormais avec insistance, un léger sourire narquois s'étant dressé sur ses lèvres charnues et vermeilles. Il fut tout d'abord surpris, mais n'afficha aucun air montrant à le rendre faible. Il se contenta simplement de durcir son regard, tout en arquant un sourcil, puis il comprit que devant lui se dessinait peu à peu le portrait d'un rival.

« GRYFFONDOR ! s'exclama le Choixpeau. »

Les applaudissements retentirent à flot sous l'éther nuageux et étoilé, puis elle se leva à son tour avant d'aller rejoindre sa table respective, qui longeait le côté droit de la Grande Salle. Une fois assise aux côtés d'élèves qui s'aventuraient à lui parler ou qui n'osaient guère l'approcher, Victoria Dresvianine lança un regard à Dumbledore qui l'observait, ses yeux la suppliant de tenter de se sociabiliser et de ne pas commettre d'erreurs impardonnables, cette fois-ci.


	3. Chapitre II, Mirages incandescents

_« C'était la nuit qui précédait Noël. La neige s'échouait gracieusement d'un ciel sans étoile, sous des yeux effarés, cernés de noir. Elle venait de traverser le seuil d'une vieille porte en bois délabrée qui donnait vue sur l'allée principale du village de Godric's Hollow. La placidité dans laquelle régnait le vieil hameau était souveraine, ce soir-là. Elle pénétra dans le désert blanc qui menait jusqu'à l'église, ses yeux de saphirs s'élevant une seconde fois vers la voûte céleste, s'éteignant par la suite dans l'obscurité glaciale. Elle respira profondément et sentit le cristal qui ne faisait désormais plus qu'un en compagnie des arbres qui contournaient les anciennes maisons de pierre. Elle écouta délicatement la brise glacée effleurer sa longue chevelure d'ébène, tout en s'abattant violemment sur les fenêtres de glace, terrassant les dernières feuilles mortes du chèvrefeuille qui combattait l'hiver sans relâche. Le vent délivrait son baiser de la mort, tout comme l'expliquait sa venue à Godric's Hollow. _

_Elle admira ses mains ensanglantées sous la pleine lune éburnéenne. Elle ne faisait plus attention à l'affliction qu'elle éprouvait, désormais trop envoûtée par le charme de la nuit qui opérait depuis maintes années. Elle les leva soudainement vers le firmament sombre, comme pour attendre que la mort effleurât ses lèvres d'un rouge carmin, mais rien n'y fit : la mort ne l'attendait point. Elle avait pris sa vie il y a déjà bien longtemps... Deux trous béants abritaient ses paumes dont les rayons luneux transparaissaient au travers. Lorsqu'elle cessa toute admiration, un éclair vint foudroyer son corps et elle s'échoua lentement sur le sol sclérosé. Toujours consciente, elle laissa sa propre traînée de sang gicler sur les dalles enneigées. Le poison mortel opérait avec effroi au sein de son corps meurtri par la douleur. Elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, et ainsi, afin de se ragaillardir, elle s'empara d'un rat d'une vélocité effrayante. Elle lui tordit son petit cou avant de rapprocher son visage blême et malade et d'y glisser ses longues canines pointues qui pénètrent la chair de l'animal avec allégresse, provoquant l'ivresse d'une jouissance infinie. Le sang chaud parcourut son échine dont le cœur brûlait avec ardeur, avant de ne faire plus qu'un avec le monstre nocturne qui sévissait depuis des mois dans les ténèbres. _

_Elle devait atteindre l'église avant qu'il ne fût trop tard. Une tempête se propageait à l'intérieur de son petit corps doux et frêle, et la cadence orageuse qui avait lieu dans son cœur l'épuisait au plus haut point. Ses veines bleues étaient pratiquement toutes infectées du venin qui l'avait entraînée jusque dans la folie profonde. Elle se sentait mourir, prête à rendre l'âme. Au clair de lune, un sourire s'initia enfin sur sa bouche glacée dont la couleur s'était métamorphosée en une teinte lavande. C'était la folie, cette folie qui la submergeait._

_Le démon de minuit attrapa de nouveau un mordant qui venait tout juste de succomber au froid et à la famine, avant de le lâcher bestialement. La créature s'écrasa sur la terre froide, insignifiante. Ses yeux sombres venaient d'apercevoir un cadavre humain tout près des portes de l'église. Elle s'empara de ses dernières forces, perdue à jamais, puis vint s'abaisser le long du corps givré. C'était une jeune femme qui avait probablement dépassé les vingt printemps. Sa beauté, délicate et pâle, s'était transformée en une prison de glace qui la rendit jalouse. Le sol trembla soudainement et elle se rendit compte que devant elle se dressait le tableau sans relâche d'une mort incertaine. La paysanne gémissait, pleurait, sous ses yeux vides qui trépidaient d'impatience. « Aidez-moi… » murmurait-elle ; mais la créature de la nuit ne répondait pas, son regard restant fasciné par son long cou d'argent qui l'appelait, n'attendait plus qu'elle, lui susurrait d'une voix tentatrice de venir le chercher... et de le dévorer._

_« Il ne fait guère bon de traîner ici à ton âge par un temps pareil. N'as-tu pas entendu les nouvelles ? La guerre aura bientôt lieu, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. » lui gronda une voix grave et suave._

_Elle se retourna, alarmée par le bruissement qui jaillissait dans les airs, lentement, sûrement, à travers la tempête de neige. Un étrange personnage se tenait devant elle. C'était un homme grand et massif, dont le corps était entièrement recouvert de fourrure et de cuir. Il avait de longs cheveux bouclés d'un roux flamboyant, tout comme l'était son imposante barbe. Elle arrivait à percevoir dans l'obscurité que ses yeux étaient aussi verts que les écailles d'un serpent. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, qui venait de s'écraser le long de la porte de l'église tout en projetant le corps de la jeune femme d'une main. Elle rugit, incapable de prononcer un quelconque mot. L'homme semblait presque amusé par la barbarie de la jeune enfant. Sa force herculéenne grandissait de jour en jour._

_« Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordres. Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Mon père est mort ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! hurla-t-elle dans le silence de la nuit. »_

_« Laisse-moi au moins t'aider. Les troupes vont bientôt passer faire leurs rondes nocturnes, tu n'as nulle part où aller._

— _Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne… ! »_

Avec un haut-le-corps, Victoria se réveilla brusquement. Son corps, encore chaud des temps lunaires, écumait toujours en vue de son état fiévreux. Elle sentit la cadence de son cœur mort devenir encore plus indomptable. Ses yeux éteints se tournèrent vers la fenêtre embrumée qui se trouvait à côté de son lit à baldaquin rouge et or. Il devait être très tôt, le jour ne s'était pas encore levé. Elle se rallongea majestueusement tout en adoptant une position parfaite qui lui donnait l'allure d'une reine. La vélane respira profondément, se focalisant sur le muscle flétri qui battait encore à tout rompre. Ses pensées s'abandonnèrent au songe qu'elle venait de vivre, ce qui la surprit encore plus, car il était très rare pour sa _race_ de réussir à rêver. Victoria resta très longuement enveloppée sous les draps à la senteur de jasmin, sans pour autant comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'innombrables secondes. L'image de l'homme à la chevelure de feu la hantait, mais elle n'y avait jamais repensé depuis des années avant cette nuit.

Cela faisait quelques jours que la vénus était apparue au sein de l'étrange château qu'était Poudlard. Le Choixpeau Magique l'avait envoyée à Gryffondor et la plupart des étudiants s'étaient montrés chaleureux et accueillants, au grand dam de la femme-enfant qui désirait être seule, bien qu'elle eût promis au professeur Dumbledore de se sociabiliser. C'était donc avec un sourire exquis et ensorcelant sur les lèvres qu'elle avait accepté de sympathiser avec Dahlia Fleur-Peri, une élève de sixième année — tout comme elle —, qui était originaire d'Amérique. Même si le comportement aigrissant de sa jeune amie se dévoila assez tôt, Victoria s'était soudainement sentie moins seule en tant qu'étrangère, la majorité des élèves étant issus de la Grande-Bretagne. Tandis que ses apophtegmes s'évanouissaient dans le silence balsamique, la vénus attrapa sa baguette magique qui était apposée sur le chevet de son lit. Elle se souvint une seconde fois des paroles d'Ollivanders qui avaient tantôt énoncé la plume d'un phénix en guise d'accompagnement pour le cyprès. Face à cette pensée, la nouvelle Gryffondor songea à Fumseck, le phénix d'Albus, dont le maître lui manquait énormément. Il était la seule personne capable de raviver ses sentiments qu'elle éteignait la plupart du temps, et leurs longues conversations d'antan, passées au bord du lac noir, la bercèrent dans un état nostalgique, dont la mélancolie la répugna dès l'instant où elle s'en rendit compte. Elle soupira silencieusement, avant de murmurer une formule magique visant à l'illuminer dans les ténèbres de la pièce, ses sens complètement embrumés par les événements.

« Lumos, dit-elle doucement. »

De sa baguette émergea une lueur blanche, assez claire pour lui permettre de mieux observer la chambre. Elle vit à sa droite sa camarade Dahlia, qui dormait paisiblement en souriant ingénument, et dont la scène lui donnait pratiquement des maux de tête. A sa gauche se tenait la jeune Minerva McGonagall, une élève de quatrième année qui était particulièrement brillante et qui portait toute l'admiration et l'attention de Victoria. Elle s'était endormie de façon absurde avec un livre scellé dans ses mains ténues, ses petites lunettes toujours posées sur son fin nez. La femme se leva, préservant le calme royal du dortoir, et, dans une allure douce et sophistiquée, se dirigea vers la cadette pour lui retirer innocemment ses bésicles et son roman dont elle en inspecta le titre : « Théories de la métamorphose transsubstantielle ». A la vue du titre, la vélane sembla surprise, mais se contenta de soupirer d'aise. Minerva était définitivement fascinée par les cours de Métamorphose, qui était l'une des matières préférées de Victoria depuis un certain temps.

La femme fit léviter le livre avec sa baguette magique pour être sûre de ne réveiller personne. Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers l'une des fenêtres de la chambre : il ne faisait toujours pas jour, ainsi se décida-t-elle à partir se préparer pour descendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle, afin de se délecter de quelques saveurs qui lui apparaîtraient bien fades, en compagnie d'un livre d'études qu'elle avait tantôt acheté près du lac de Neusiedl.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, Victoria remarqua que les tout premiers rayons du soleil se dirigeaient vers le château, pour le plonger dans un émerveillement profond. Elle s'empara d'une croix en or qu'elle relia à son cou de marbre et d'une chevalière qui ornait désormais sa main gauche, avant de se vêtir de son uniforme à l'emblème de Gryffondor qui brillait sur l'écusson. Elle eut, obscurément, une pensée tendre pour le fondateur, cessant par la suite tout sentiment humain capable de nuire à son début de journée.

La vénus descendit des escaliers et se retrouva dans la salle commune déserte de la tour. Les fauteuils moelleux, à la fois dorés et vermeils, étaient vides, tandis que la cheminée du salon demeurait éteinte, dont les braises sèches enivrèrent Victoria. Elle s'observa dans un miroir, remarquant qu'elle était aussi séduisante que les jours précédents, les troubles de son cauchemar s'étant dissipés. Elle portait l'uniforme de Poudlard pour la première fois de l'année, et la longue robe noire lui donnait un air divin. Ses yeux, plus bleus que jamais, accompagnaient un visage dont les traits semblaient irréels. La femme sembla ravie de son apparence, à présent sortie de son foyer.

Le couloir aride fut soudainement baigné d'un flambeau revigorant qui éblouit le vampire, peu habituée au soleil matinal depuis deux années. Victoria fronça des sourcils avant de reprendre son chemin jusqu'aux escaliers du septième étage. Son regard dériva vers le manuel qu'elle avait finalement choisi avant de partir de la salle commune de Gryffondor : « De l'œuf au brasier, Le Guide de l'amateur de dragons ».

L'étrange et merveilleuse pièce était complètement vide. Les portes de chêne dévoilèrent machinalement la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle se présenta devant elles. Victoria pénétra à l'intérieur, tandis que le silence était roi et que ses pas résonnaient dans l'immensité du lieu. Une vague de jouissance la pénétra pendant que les éclats savants transperçaient le bassin magique. Élégamment, et de manière accoutumée, la vélane prit place à sa table respective où son gobelet d'or se remplit d'une substance argentée et où quelques écuelles s'échouaient du ciel. L'odeur succulente du petit-déjeuner parfuma les narines de la femme sans qu'elle n'en fût attirée. Elle posa son sac à côté d'elle, là où elle sortit son livre sur les dragons. Elle ouvrit une page au hasard, là où elle se plongea dans sa lecture.

_« L'Opalœil des antipodes demeure, sans nul doute, le plus beau dragon que l'on puisse voir un jour. De taille moyenne, ce dragon aux écailles iridescentes et nacrées, dont les yeux sans pupilles étincellent de reflets multicolores, doit son nom à son regard opalin. _

_Natif de la Nouvelle-Zélande, émigrant parfois en Australie lorsque son territoire devient trop exigu dans son pays d'origine, l'Opalœil vit dans les vallées, contrairement aux autres dragons, qui préfèrent les montagnes. De nature peu agressive, ce magnifique dragon ne tue en général que pour se nourrir, bien que les femelles soient toujours un peu plus agressives que les mâles quant au désir de préserver leurs œufs du danger. Il se nourrit exclusivement de moutons, ou de proies de plus grande taille de manière occasionnelle, et de kangourous, bien que ce cas-là soit bien plus rare._

_Son poids se soutient entre deux et trois tonnes._

_Ses œufs sont d'un gris pâle et sont parfois confondus avec des fossiles par des Moldus peu attentifs. »_

« Toujours cette obsession pour les dragons, à ce que je vois, lui lança une voix masculine qui la gêna dans sa lecture. »

Victoria releva les yeux, aigrie, mais son irritation s'envola aussitôt qu'elle retrouva le professeur Dumbledore à ses côtés. Plongée dans son récit, la femme n'avait aucunement fait attention à la présence de son ami, silencieux comme la pierre. Il lui adressa ce même sourire chaleureux qu'il avait toujours eu pour habitude de lui lancer, qu'elle lui rendit avec sincérité, avant de lui répondre :

« Tu pensais donc que cette passion s'envolerait quelques années plus tard, telles des cendres balayant le sol ? »

Le timbre de la voix de l'enfant était séraphique et faible, de sorte à ce qu'on tendît l'oreille pour bien l'entendre, captivant ainsi toute l'attention de son interlocuteur.

« Loin de moi l'idée de penser une telle chose, Victoria, riposta-il en rigolant peu ou prou, s'emparant de l'assiette pleine de son élève. Tu n'en mangeras pas, j'imagine… ?

— Sers-toi, dit-elle, fatiguée. Profites-en pendant que personne n'est encore là. Tu sais, tout comme moi, qu'il serait embarrassant qu'on surprenne Mr le professeur de Métamorphose en compagnie de l'élève prodigue, tous les deux discutant autour d'un pudding verdâtre à l'image suspecte.

— Oh, voyons, Victoria… Commencerais-tu à être lassée par le vieil homme que je deviens, et à en avoir honte, qui plus est ?

— Avoir honte de toi ? s'exclama la Gryffondor, outrée. Je ne serai jamais lassée de toi, Albus ! Je n'aurai jamais honte d'être vue en ta compagnie pour autant ; seulement, j'ai constaté au cours de ces derniers jours que Mr Dippet n'apprécie guère que je passe du temps avec toi. Je ne voudrais ni t'attirer des ennuis, ni empiéter sur ton travail.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela, Victoria. Le directeur a conscience du motif de ta venue ici, et nous sommes tous ravis de te revoir pour ceux qui sont restés, attesta-t-il en souriant. » Devant ses propos, elle songea à Apollon Picott qu'elle avait très peu souvent croisé depuis son arrivée, ainsi essayait-il peut-être d'échapper à ses griffes.

« Il m'a donné l'impression de l'effrayer, ce soir-là, déclara l'étudiante d'un ton neutre.

— Depuis quand te soucies-tu de l'avis que les autres ont de toi, si ce n'est sur ta beauté ? »

Elle demeura silencieuse avant qu'il ne poursuivît :

« Tu sais, Victoria, très peu de sorciers sont habitués à côtoyer des êtres tels que toi. Il est très rare qu'ils désirent se sociabiliser. Tu en fais partie, ainsi essaie de rendre ta présence agréable, même si j'ai conscience que tu préfères terroriser les gens afin qu'ils te craignent. »

Face à cette déclaration, la femme sourit, un rictus se formant sur ses lèvres charnelles. Elle observa son professeur tout en se souvenant de sa beauté antérieure qui vieillissait, ses cheveux autrefois flamboyants n'étant devenus qu'une immense crinière terne et fatiguée, pendus sous un chapeau qu'il ne quittait jamais.

« Parle-moi un peu de ton arrivée ici : comment se passe ton intégration au sein des Gryffondor ?

— Malgré ma forte impression vendredi soir dernier, la plupart des élèves ne me trouvent guère méchante. Ils sont même charmés. Il y a cette fille, Dahlia Fleur-Peri qui s'est très vite rapprochée de moi. Elle ne me dérange pas vraiment, même si je préférerais être seule. Mais j'ai surtout remarqué cette jeune élève, Minerva McGonagall. Je pense qu'elle ne t'est pas inconnue.

— Ah… Minerva. Une charmante jeune fille, pleine de surprises ! Je suis content d'apprendre que tu l'apprécies.

— Je n'ai jamais spécifié que je l'appréciais, insista froidement Victoria.

— Tes yeux parlent pour toi, mon amie. Tu ne peux plus me tromper, cela fait pratiquement quarante années que nous nous connaissons, toi et moi.

— Il est vrai qu'elle est intéressante. Je l'ai trouvée ce matin dans son lit, un manuel de ton cours dans les bras et ses lunettes encore posées sur son nez. J'ai l'impression que je vais la retrouver chaque matin avec ce même rituel pendant tout mon _séjour_ ici. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans le dortoir avec les autres élèves de quatrième année ?

— Eh bien, je suppose que tu pourras lui demander au cours d'une de vos fascinantes conversations, Victoria. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, lui lança-t-il avant de se lever après avoir dévoré tout le pudding. »

La femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Agacée, elle observa la longue silhouette s'embrumer au loin, avant de disparaître complètement de la Grande Salle. Elle reprit vainement sa lecture, en feuilletant le livre de ses longs doigts maigres et opalins. La chevalière ruisselait au contact du soleil qui réchauffait peu à peu l'immense pièce.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et des élèves commencèrent à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle, la couleur des écussons se fondant en masse parmi les quatre tables. La vélane n'eut guère le temps de retrouver sa concentration pour s'envoler aux côtés d'un Opalœil, Dahlia Fleur-Peri faisant son entrée en compagnie d'un groupe de filles que Victoria ne connaissait point. Dahlia était une ravissante jeune fille dont les cheveux blonds comme le blé s'étendaient comme une cascade le long de sa robe de sorcier. Elle avait le teint blanc comme neige et l'aspect presque aussi angélique que celui de sa nouvelle amie, ses yeux clairs ressemblant à deux améthystes sculptées dans la chaleur de son regard. Elle était plus grande que Victoria, mais beaucoup plus sotte. Songeant qu'une jalousie serait née envers elle, car Dahlia parlait souvent des hommes, le vampire s'était définitivement trompé, peut-être même à son plus grand malheur. A ses côtés se tenait une autre fille, plus enrobée et plus petite qu'elle, la chevelure pâle et les yeux sombres. Pomona Chourave, une élève de Poufsouffle, surdouée en botanique, venait de jeter une œillade ombrageuse vers la Gryffondor, qui n'en fit guère attention. Elle se contenta de plonger son regard tempétueux dans les prunelles de la belette, écoutant les battements de son cœur qui devenaient de plus en plus ardents et de plus en plus inquiets. Derrière elles suivaient deux autres élèves, que la vénus reconnut très vite : elles venaient de Serpentard.

« Victoria ! l'apostropha Dahlia. Que fais-tu ici de si bon matin ? Je pensais que tu t'étais déjà enfuie du château ! continua-t-elle en ironisant les faits. »

Elle prit place à ses côtés, ordonnant aux autres filles de faire de même. Pomona Chourave s'assit le plus loin possible de Victoria, sous le regard sardonique de la belle enfant. L'une des deux Serpentards demanda aimablement à la nouvelle élève s'il était possible d'être à ses côtés, chose qu'elle accepta volontiers, bien qu'elle eût préférer la vider de tout son sang et les abandonner toutes à son triste sort. Elle lui adressa, à la place, l'un de ses plus beaux sourires de velours, se présentant à son tour :

« Je me nomme Victoria Dresvianine, commença-t-elle.

— Je sais ! la coupa la fille aux cheveux blonds platine. Tout le monde sait qui tu es ici, désormais. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Ton entrée renversante a fait parler d'elle-même. Il semble que nous ayons une nouvelle célébrité à Poudlard ! Je suis Susanna Malefoy. Voici mon amie, Walburga Black, lui présenta Susanna en pointant une brune androgyne qui lui faisait face, et voilà Pomona Chourave, notre savante en botanique.

— Enchantée, lâcha froidement la vélane, tout en rangeant son livre de dragons dans son sac.

— Qu'avons-nous en première heure de la journée, Victoria ? l'interrogea soudainement sa camarade de lion aux feux d'or.

— Je commence par un cours d'alchimie, j'ai choisi cette matière optionnelle. Ensuite nous avons une heure de libre et nous finissons la matinée par un cours de Potions avec Slughorn vers onze heures. »

A l'entente du nom du directeur de Serpentard, Susanna Malefoy émit un soupir d'exaspération. Victoria n'en fit guère attention, observant les autres élèves qui brodaient la Grande Salle. Constatant que son soupir n'avait pas été pris en considération, la jeune fille à la douce chevelure flavescente s'éclaircit la gorge tout en le réitérant. Elle se la racla, bougeant de manière ennuyeuse de façon à ce que la nouvelle élève se tournât vers elle tout en la questionnant du regard.

« Y a-t-il un problème avec Mr Slughorn ? finit-elle par demander, Malefoy ne répondant guère à sa demande.

— Susanna ne l'aime pas, parce qu'il n'a pas daigné l'inviter à ses soirées privilégiées, expliqua Walburga. Elle avait une voix étonnamment douce, presque envoûtante.

— Des soirées privilégiées ? répéta la vélane, tentant de se sociabiliser comme à la demande de son cher ami Albus.

— Oui, s'exprima Black, c'est une sorte de club dont Slughorn nous a parlé il y a peu. Il a lieu de temps à autre au fil de l'année, les élèves sont sélectionnés par Slughorn lui-même, c'est surtout s'il les considère intéressants ou non.

— Visiblement, il ne me trouve pas intéressante ! s'emporta vivement Susanna.

— Ne dis pas de telles bêtises, Susanna ! Tu sais très bien qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui te trouvent intéressantes, lui confia Dahlia Fleur-Peri, tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était observée. »

Le rouge monta soudainement aux joues de Susanna Malefoy. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'un groupe de Serpentard était en train de l'admirer, deux tables plus loin.

« Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle en susurrant. Aodh Blackwood est là ! Regarde, Victoria ! C'est le plus grand de tous, celui qui vient de s'asseoir. »

Lasse de telles frivolités, la vénus se tourna vers le groupe de garçons qui n'observait nulle autre que Victoria elle-même. Son regard croisa celui de l'adonis. C'était un jeune homme très grand et très élancé, le sac en bandoulière toujours sur lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs dont les pointes bouclées aux reflets cuivrés s'étendaient sur sa nuque. Son teint livide frissonnait face au scintillement du soleil levant. Le Serpentard avait de grands yeux verts, très échinés, comme s'il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis fort longtemps. Elle s'attarda sur son visage qu'elle détailla discrètement, presque indifférente. Les sourcils du garçon venaient de se froncer de façon clandestine, comprenant que la nouvelle qu'il observait la toisait d'un regard sombre et froid. Il passa l'une de ses mains sur son menton recouvert d'une barbe de trois jours, se massant maladivement la peau, détournant ses yeux d'émeraude qui s'élevèrent vers le plafond illuminé. Les paupières aveugles, il sourit de ces sourires agrestes qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Le vampire contempla sa gorge profonde dont les veines bleues et cruoriques s'étoilaient, la plongeant dans une profonde léthargie onirique. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par Susanna.

« Aodh est tellement séduisant, et si intéressant… ! Il battrait presque Tom en cours de Défenses contre les forces du Mal, et il est le batteur de l'équipe Serpentard ! Winky Crockett en est folle, je parie que c'est pour cela qu'elle a pris sa candidature en considération. As-tu déjà vu un match de Quidditch, Victoria ? Oh, et as-tu déjà entendu parler de Tom ?

— Je suis navrée, coupa vivement la femme en observant la grande horloge qui indiquait bientôt neuf heures du matin. Je vais devoir vous laisser, je ne veux pas arriver en retard pour mon premier cours. À plus tard ! »

Et avant même qu'une d'entre elles saisît le sens de ses paroles, Victoria Dresvianine venait de traverser la Grande Salle telle une furie, disparaissant dans la seconde pour atteindre les cachots, là où se tenait son premier cours d'alchimie.


	4. Chapitre III, Rendez-vous inattendu

La cour d'où se dressait la tour de l'horloge vers la voûte céleste était gorgée d'élèves. Quelques groupes d'étudiants, dont l'écusson d'azur et d'argent scintillait victorieusement, bordaient les murs sous les arbres fleuris teintés de vermeil et d'or. Les rayons du soleil étincelaient comme jamais, tandis que la matinée débutait tout juste sur les contrées ombrageuses de Poudlard. La vélane s'arrêta quelques instants sous le porche de la tour, à l'abri des regards. Elle observa l'éther ensoleillé avec crainte, son cœur mort jonché d'affres précieuses. Elle rapporta sa main près de sa poitrine, où ses doigts fins effleurèrent la croix dorée qui ornait son long cou marbré. Le souffle saccadé, ce fut d'une allure délicate et élégante que Victoria Dresvianine fit son entrée au sein de la cour, des livres en mains, sous le regard intrigué des jeunes sorciers.

Tout le monde venait d'oublier ses occupations respectives pour observer de plus près la nouvelle Gryffondor, qui en avait effrayé plus d'un le soir de son arrivée au château. Des rumeurs circulaient à son sujet. On racontait qu'elle était l'illustre héritière d'une lignée royale vivant sur la Terre du Nord. La famille Dresvianine semblait tout droit issue de la descendance directe d'un mage noir, célèbre pour avoir procréé le tout premier Basilic de l'Histoire. Elle semblait aussi cousine avec les Grindewald depuis des centaines d'années. Les parents de Victoria, dont leur profession demeurait obscure et mystérieuse, l'avaient tout d'abord envoyée à Durmstrang avant de la rapatrier ici. Les étudiants, qui avaient eu plus tôt dans la matinée cours d'alchimie en sa compagnie, contaient déjà son esprit brillant et son algidité légendaire. On disait qu'elle était aussi froide que la glace, que son tempérament fougueux brûlait comme mille feux, mais aussi que les professeurs l'admiraient tous pleinement sans même l'avoir déjà rencontrée.

La femme regardait droit devant elle, impassible aux yeux des autres, divine pour certains. On avait souvent remarqué qu'une atmosphère électrique étincelait toujours au fin fond des abîmes lorsqu'elle faisait son entrée quelque part. La cour pigmentée de carmin ne faisait aucunement exception à la règle, et le regard ébahi des élèves la suivait jusqu'au pont de bois qui menait à l'extérieur de l'école. Sa respiration devint soudainement plus paisible et plus agréable, moins distincte. L'astre solaire n'était donc plus un mystère : elle pouvait se promener tranquillement sans être effrayée par le jour. Elle sentait ses sens revivre. Elle entendait plus clairement la mélodie du vent, le chant des vivets dorés dont les plumes pendaient dans les airs, là où leurs yeux d'un rouge rubis la talonnaient. Présomptueuse, Victoria pénétra dans le tunnel boisé où un groupe de Serpentard venait de s'interposer pour ne pas la laisser passer. Ses yeux aux beautés océanes s'élevèrent face à l'élève qui venait de se rapprocher d'elle. C'était un garçon ténébreux, au regard insistant et au sourire aguicheur.

« Laisse-moi passer, lui somma la vénus d'une voix sombre et cruelle.

— Nouvelle et tu oses déjà donner des ordres à un Serpentard ? l'agressa le jeune homme, offusqué.

— Je n'ai que faire de ton statut, ni même de ton blason. Désormais, laisse-moi passer ou tu le regretteras amèrement.

— Ah oui ? Ou sinon… ? Tu vas me frapper ? demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois en se tournant vers ses amis qui rigolaient.

— Si tu penses sincèrement que je vais me salir les mains pour un effronté tel que toi, tu te trompes, Lestrange, s'exclama Victoria. »

Les rires s'évanouirent dans la brise chaude du matin. Le dénommé Lestrange fronça les sourcils et se retourna, le regard à présent sérieux qui fixait celui de la vélane.

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

— Ce n'est pas parce que je suis nouvelle ici que je suis ignorante. Ma famille a souvent entendu parler de la tienne, mais surtout de tes parents. Il serait dommage qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, et encore plus que ma baguette m'échappe des mains et qu'elle te lance inconsciemment un sortilège dont je ne citerai pas le nom…

— Je te demande pardon ? Comment oses-tu ?! s'indigna Lestrange tout en se rapprochant d'elle. Il était très grand.

Elle leva les yeux et lui pria de s'abaisser afin de lui confier quelque chose. Elle souriait maladivement, l'air obscène. Sa petite taille vint effleurer le corps robuste du sorcier. Tout en tendant l'oreille, la femme écouta les violents battements de son cœur qui tambourinaient dans sa poitrine. Elle entendait ses muscles se raidir et son souffle devenir saccadé, tandis que de longs frissons longeaient son échine.

« Toi et tes amis allez me laisser passer. Immédiatement. » murmura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le timbre de la voix de Victoria était déchirant et savoureux, comme un fruit sauvage qui fondait onctueusement dans la bouche. Le garçon se redressa en acquiesçant, puis il s'éloigna en faisant signe aux autres de lui créer un passage sous leurs regards incompris. Le vampire resta de marbre, les observa les uns après les autres, puis se fraya un chemin pour enfin traverser le pont couvert. Une fois qu'elle fut assez loin, elle écouta attentivement la conversation qui se déroulait entre eux.

« C'était quoi cette comédie, Marcus ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée passer ? Jedusor nous avait très bien demandé de l'irriter au plus haut point.

— Je sais, Mulciber ! s'écria la voix de Lestrange. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle m'a comme forcé…

— Cette fille a réussi à te forcer ? Je suis impatient de retrouver Jedusor pour le lui raconter, j'imagine déjà la tête qu'il tirera.

— La ferme, Mulciber ! »

Victoria ne put s'empêcher de sourire : ils étaient si faciles à tromper.

Elle reprit intensément sa route tout en croisant des étudiants de Poufsouffle qui tentaient vainement de la contourner. Quand elle finit par passer au travers du pont de bois, la jeune Gryffondor se retrouva face au Cromlech qui se dressait au sommet d'une colline. Le Cromlech était un cercle de pierres levées. Un petit menhir se trouvait en son centre, lui donnant l'aspect d'un cadran solaire géant. La femme admira la vue qui dévoilait le terrain de Quidditch. Le stade était entouré de gradins dont les couleurs changeaient selon les maisons. Ils étaient très hauts, suffisamment pour que le public pût observer les matchs avec aisance. De chaque côté se trouvaient des poteaux en or, surmontés de larges cercles verticaux. Elle se remémora les paroles de Susanna Malefoy qui lui expliquaient que le fameux garçon était batteur dans l'équipe des serpents. D'un geste raffiné, Victoria s'empara de son sac où elle rangea les livres qu'elle tenait en main. Elle attrapa sa baguette magique qu'elle agita doucement.

« Accio Flèche d'Argent ! »

Du ciel éblouissant se dessina lentement la silhouette sombre d'un balai volant aux reflets liliaux. Elle intercepta l'objet magique en plein vol avant de l'enfourcher et de partir dans les airs jusqu'au terrain.

La vélane se sentait incroyablement chez elle, lorsqu'elle volait en compagnie du vent. Sa Flèche d'Argent était le dernier balai que Leonard Jawkes avait produit et vendu. Le professeur Dumbledore le lui avait offert il y a trois ans, pour son anniversaire qu'elle avait encore une fois oublié. Elle ne s'en était jamais séparé, car il demeurait l'un des premières cadeaux que le vieil homme avait pu lui offrir. Victoria était toujours reconnaissante envers son ami qu'elle considérait presque comme son propre père. Albus s'était toujours montré très présent dans sa vie depuis leur rencontre, et ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés, la femme le considérant comme la voix de la sagesse et l'être le plus intelligent qu'elle eût connu jusqu'ici.

Perdue dans ses songes, Victoria n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle venait d'atterrir sur le terrain de Quidditch, toujours absente.

« Je ne savais pas que tu volais, encore moins avec tant d'adresse et d'assurance, s'exclama une voix qui lui était inconnue. »

Elle releva les yeux : le garçon était là. Sa voix était légèrement brisée, très grave et en même temps très douce. Ses cheveux bruns, en bataille, dansaient au gré du vent qui s'écrasait sur la pelouse fraîche, dont l'odeur plaisait à Victoria et l'apaisait étrangement. Il avait toujours ce même regard fatigué, mais ses yeux étaient cette fois-ci grands ouverts l'émeraude scintillait vivement à l'intérieur. Il venait de rater un battement et s'était élancé à sa poursuite dès qu'il l'avait aperçue dans les airs, tel un ange guinchant dans le firmament, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignît le sol. Le Serpentard portait l'uniforme de son équipe et tenait son balai dans la main. Il semblait embarrassé qu'elle ne répondît point.

« Je suis Aodh Blackwood, de Serpentard. Nous nous sommes vus ce matin, il me semble. »

Sa voix tremblait, il était anxieux, presque timide à l'idée de lui adresser la parole par peur de la brusquer.

« Je sais qui tu es, déclara le vampire en souriant à la vue de sa gorge saillante.

— Ah… ? Je ne pensais pas… À vrai dire, je croyais surtout que tu ne faisais pas attention aux autres.

— Tu dis cela par rapport à mon arrivée ? »

Aodh détourna les yeux, gêné. Il se demanda si elle ne savait pas lire dans les pensées, ou si son aspect physique lui permettait d'observer différemment les choses de son côté. Le jeune homme l'admira à son tour : sa chevelure d'ébène était bouclée et s'étendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos courbé, quelques mèches venant de céder à la tentation de regimber pour respirer l'air libre. Sa peau blanche comme la neige n'avait pas perdu de sa pâleur et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se délectait à l'intérieur de son regard si bleu. Elle était en train de lui sourire d'un sourire sincère et beau, qui s'étendait sur ses lèvres charnues, faisant entrevoir ses dents parfaitement bien alignées, là où les canines s'avéraient tranchantes et pointues. Une beauté froide.

C'était la première fois que le Serpentard apercevait un sourire perché sur la bouche de la vélane. Un charmant sourire. Elle, qui lui avait paru absolument inaccessible le jour de son arrivée, lui apparaissait désormais comme une jeune fille partiellement simple qui ne livrait que très rarement sa véritable personnalité. Elle ressemblait, en cet instant-même, à une poupée de porcelaine dont les yeux semblaient se mouvoir dans une certaine mélancolie. Le jeune homme rougit, enivré par la senteur olfactive qui émanait du corps du vampire : un parfum opulent aux effluves narcotiques dont les fleurs blanches se mêlaient à un fond plus amandé, plus poudré, plus vanillé. Elle évoquait les vacances, une huile parfumée et sacrée, mais aussi quelque chose d'ensorcelant, à l'image d'un datura noir. Victoria donnait l'impression, par ce parfum, qu'elle envoûtait, qu'elle rendait fou et qu'elle pouvait tuer celui qui en abusait. Elle représentait à elle seule la fumée du diable au sein même du paradis.

« En étant sincère, débuta-t-elle d'une douce, je suis venue ici car j'espérais te croiser. »

Elle commença à marcher en direction des gradins.

« Me croiser ? répéta Aodh, troublé.

— Oui, poursuivit-elle. Tu me sembles différent des autres, plus agréable que ces faibles d'esprit que j'ai pu croiser en venant vers toi.

— Des imbéciles ? Quels imbéciles ? s'emballa le Serpentard.

— Lestrange et sa petite bande. Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser passer, ils ont l'air d'apprécier les ennuis. »

Aodh lâcha un long soupir tout en se frottant les yeux. La Gryffondor s'exalta une seconde fois lorsqu'il dévoila sa chair à la vue de tous.

« Je suis sincèrement navré, Victoria, s'excusa le jeune homme, mal à l'aise. J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas ennuyée très longtemps.

— En fait, je crois qu'ils ne recommenceront plus jamais.

— Ah ? s'étonna-t-il. Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »

La femme se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je les ai menacés d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable, s'ils continuaient de m'embêter. »

Aodh fit un bond brusque en arrière, pris de stupeur.

« Tu… Tu les as menacés de quoi ?

— J'ai fait comprendre à Lestrange que s'il ne me laissait pas passer, je me ferais un plaisir de laisser tomber ma baguette malencontreusement afin qu'elle lui lance un Doloris !

— Alors ce que les rumeurs disaient est vrai… Tu as vraiment étudié à Durmstrang.

— Bien sûr, certifia Victoria. En doutais-tu ?

— Non, enfin… Je… »

La vélane l'observait d'un air angélique. Elle paraissait si différente de ce qu'il venait de voir ce matin, ou même encore de l'aspect qu'elle avait donné de sa personne lors de son arrivée à Poudlard. C'était comme s'adresser à deux personnes totalement différentes, pensait-il ; mais au contraire de ce que beaucoup d'élèves auraient pu songer en cet instant, Aodh n'en était pas moins dérangé. Il trouvait, au contraire, qu'elle se livrait à quelqu'un en toute sincérité et qu'il était justement cette personne, à son plus grand bonheur.

Ils se posèrent tous les deux sur le banc d'un gradin coloré de rouge et d'or. Le paysage mirifique rendait Aodh de bonne humeur, d'après ce que Victoria comprenait. Elle détaillait ses faits et gestes avec une certaine impudence à laquelle il ne fit pas attention, ses yeux à présent fermés vers le monde qui l'entourait, même sur la beauté de la jeune sorcière. Il écouta le chuchotement du zéphyr qui lui caressait les oreilles et les cheveux, tout en humant encore plus la senteur corporelle de la vénus.

« Au fait… Où as-tu appris à voler avec tant d'aisance ? la questionna-t-il maladroitement.

— Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment appris.

— Je me permets donc d'être jaloux et de te féliciter. En plus, tu as une Flèche d'Argent ! Ce modèle n'existe plus depuis quelques années, je crois que je tuerais pour pouvoir en monter un...

—Tuer, hein… se moqua Victoria dans un murmure.

— Pourquoi tu ne t'inscris pas aux sélections ? Les dernières ont lieu bientôt, je suis sûr que ta candidature serait retenue, lui dit Aodh en rougissant une nouvelle fois. »

Ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux. L'ange damné lui souriait mystérieusement, constituant à elle seule une énigme que le jeune homme souhaitait résoudre. Il lui sourit à son tour, laissant le silence s'installer paisiblement entre eux.

Un vivet doré venait de traverser le stade à vive allure et Victoria se leva promptement.

« Je suis désolée, je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai cours de potions avec ton directeur.

— Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Je te souhaite bonne chance ! N'hésite pas à impressionner Slughorn, tu ne seras pas déçue, lui conseilla le Serpentard sur un ton d'au revoir.

La femme ne répondit pas, encore une fois.

* * *

Les cours de potions se déroulaient dans les cachots, près de la salle commune de Serpentard et du cours d'alchimie que Victoria avait eu tantôt dans la matinée. C'était une vaste pièce éparse, semblable à une serre obscure, où le plafond était habité de voûtes relatives à l'architecture gothique de l'époque. Des centaines d'étagères garnissaient les murs de pierre, où d'innombrables ingrédients biscornus étaient rangés en désordre çà et là. Le bureau de Mr Slughorn était bondé de vieux parchemins et de fioles colorées, allant de l'absinthe à l'aile de corbeau. La table en chêne était illuminée par des cierges enflammés qui pendaient au plafond. Il y avait, à sa droite, un manuel posé sur un grand chevalet boisé.

Slughorn n'était pas encore là, lorsque la vélane pénétra dans la salle souterraine d'où se nichait la douce odeur de l'opium. Les élèves s'étaient déjà placés à leurs pupitres, ne laissant guère de choix au vampire, qui se pressa d'aller s'asseoir au deuxième rang. Deux nouveaux personnages se tenaient à sa gauche. Le plus proche était une jeune fille à la chevelure ondulée et basanée, retenue en arrière pour dégager son visage au teint de porcelaine. Elle avait de grands yeux gris qui lui donnaient un air enfantin et qui brillaient à l'instant même où elle venait de croiser le regard de Victoria. Sa fine bouche dessina un sourire.

« Oh, je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue arriver. Tu as de la chance, pour une fois que ce gros fossile est en retard… »

Elle avait une voix remplie d'innocence et sa propre insulte apparut bien plus adorable que détestable. Victoria la vit mettre un coup de coude à son camarade qui était à ses côtés afin qu'il se dévoilât. Il lui adressa un faible sourire, bien moins accueillant que celui de son acolyte. C'était un jeune homme qui s'avérait plus jeune que les autres élèves et qui semblait très réservé. Il avait des cheveux courts d'un roux flamboyant, la même couleur que celle de l'homme présent dans son cauchemar quelques heures plus tôt. Son regard céladon était rempli d'expressions mêlées à la crainte. Beaucoup de tâches de rousseur parsemaient son visage au teint clair. Il ne semblait guère rassuré de savoir Victoria à ses côtés.

« Je m'appelle Rosalyn Sinclair. Et lui, c'est Ignatius Prewett. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le demander, je sais combien il peut être dur de s'intégrer au cours d'une année scolaire.

— C'est gentil de ta part, merci, répondit Victoria avec un sourire, la mâchoire souffreteuse.

— Détends-toi, lui rassura Rosalyn. Slughorn est vraiment un très bon enseignant, bien sûr, moins bien que le professeur Têtenjoy, tu verras.

Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rictus sardonique. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'enseignants pour lui apprendre des choses, elle savait très bien se débrouiller toute seule depuis bien longtemps. Nonobstant, elle se résigna à hocher la tête en signe de compréhension.

Le professeur Slughorn arriva enfin dans la salle de cours et Victoria put pleinement admirer le phénomène qui se dressait sous ses yeux. C'était un homme d'un âge plutôt avancé, court sur pattes, assez rond, prétendant déjà souffrir des symptômes de la vieillesse, selon Rosalyn. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur groseille, dont la teinte se mariait avec son visage pâle. Il avait aussi une grosse moustache blonde qui donnait l'impression d'avoir un morse en face de soi plutôt qu'un professeur. Ses cheveux étaient épais et presque bruns. Il semblait avoir un goût très prononcé pour les vêtements brodés de boutons d'or, mais ainsi pour le velours en vue du costume rayé qu'il portait. Victoria voulut persifler, mais se retint vélocement, amusée par le spectacle qui se déroulait juste devant elle.

« Excusez-moi du retard, les enfants ! s'exclama Slughorn d'une voix très enjouée. J'étais pris dans une folle conversation avec votre professeur de botanique !

— Tu parles, lança discrètement Rosalyn à Victoria. Il était encore en train de s'empiffrer des berlingots à la menthe…

— Malheureusement, aujourd'hui nous ne pratiquerons pas, alors laissez tomber vos chaudrons ! Bien, si je vous dis _Veritaserum_, qu'est-ce que cela vous évoque ? »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, tandis que Slughorn faisait léviter les nombreux objets qui figuraient sur son bureau. Il se retourna, médusé qu'aucune main ne fût déjà levée. Certains élèves méditaient longuement, d'autres se cachaient à l'abri du regard de l'enseignant afin de ne pas être vus. Éreintée par l'idiotie de ses camarades, alors que Dahlia Fleur-Peri se limait paisiblement les ongles, Victoria prit la parole :

« C'est un puissant sérum de vérité, commença-t-elle d'un ton sérieux, ou plus précisément une potion qui provoque chez celui qui l'absorbe une incapacité à mentir.

— Excellent, excellent ! félicita Slughorn. Mais il ne me semble pas vous connaître, dîtes-moi… Votre nom, je vous prie ?

— Victoria Dresvianine, se présenta le vampire.

— Oh ! C'est donc vous, la fameuse ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a tellement dit du bien de vous, quel dommage que vous ne soyez à Serpentard !

— Quel dommage, en effet, répondit-elle dans la limite de la fatigue et de l'élégance.

— Pendant que nous y sommes, Miss Dresvianine, pouvez-vous expliquer à vos camarades pourquoi nous ne ferons pas d'expériences aujourd'hui, et particulièrement concernant le Veritaserum ?

— Tout simplement parce que la potion doit mûrir pendant un cycle complet de la lune et environ un mois, ce qui représente donc beaucoup trop de temps dédié à notre étude.

— Bien, bien, très bien ! répéta activement Horace Slughorn. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Vous feriez bien de prendre exemple sur votre camarade, Wesley, au lieu de vous tourner les pouces au fin fond de ma salle ! Bien, sortez tous vos parchemins, nous allons écrire un peu... »

L'élève en question piqua un fard avant de se relever, presque endormi sur sa chaise. Le professeur Slughorn lança un clin d'œil à la vélane, qui affichait désormais un air de satisfaction sur son visage. Elle laissa ainsi l'enseignant bavarder pendant plus d'une heure, répondant à ses vives questions lancées par de petits regards étincelants alors qu'elle prenait des notes dont elle connaissait déjà le contenu, sous les remarques de Rosalyn qui ne pouvait cesser de la féliciter et de lui demander en même temps s'il serait possible de lui emprunter ses palimpsestes à la fin du cours.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin l'heure, le professeur Slughorn retarda ses élèves qui n'avaient qu'une envie : celle de sortir, au contraire de Victoria, qui attendait patiemment que le vieil homme la félicitât de nouveau.

« Par Merlin, déjà ?! Comme le temps passe vite ! N'oubliez pas vos chaudrons pour la prochaine fois, mes amis, et encore bravo à vous, Miss Dresvianine ! » La femme lui rendit son sourire, victorieuse. « Oh, et avant que cela ne me sorte de la tête, sachez que le prochain cours sera mixte !

— Mixte ? s'exclama Rosalyn. C'est bien Dahlia qui va être contente… »


	5. Chapitre IV, Au clair de lune

Les lumières du château commençaient à s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que les nuages qui se dissipaient derrière elle ne formassent plus qu'une pâle masse phosphorescente. Malgré son extrême fatigue, qui dépassait même ses pires souvenirs, elle tenait bon, debout sur les roches du lac à contempler cette lueur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparût, sachant qu'elle risquait un jour de ne plus jamais la revoir. Elle reposa son livre pour tourner les yeux vers l'étang, percevant le doux ballottement de la mer, et elle regardait les étoiles, plus distinctes et brillantes qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été sur terre, s'incliner pour toucher les vagues. On aurait dit par instants, alors qu'elle était désormais assise seule sur ce rocher sombre, que le ciel était descendu à la rencontre de la mer et qu'un grand secret allait être révélé, qu'un grand gouffre allait miraculeusement être comblé pour toujours.

Le firmament semblait infini ; il se refermait sur elle avec une beauté et un silence à couper le souffle. Victoria descendit de la roche sur laquelle elle venait de s'asseoir, marchant désormais dans la lumière que ses yeux produisaient pour éclairer le clapotis des vagues. Mais sur cette surface en mouvement, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que la lueur de ses propres prunelles, faisceau qui voyageait constamment avec elle, œil immuable qui semblait la fixer depuis les profondeurs et dire : « Victoria, ta quête ne te mènera qu'aux ténèbres. » Elle songea une nouvelle fois à cet homme, dans en ces temps lunaires et nocturnes. Le chagrin avait avivé sa beauté cendrée, voûté son dos étroit. Que n'aurait-elle donné, tandis qu'elle l'observait dans ses souvenirs, pour caresser ses cheveux flamboyants et lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille une toute dernière fois ?

Quelque chose la sortit de ses songes. Une odeur avait attiré son attention, une odeur qu'elle décelait sous le lourd parfum de l'eau douce et du vent qui s'abattait sur le lac. C'était l'odeur du sang. La vélane se retourna violemment, observant le paysage qui donnait désormais lieu sur la Forêt interdite. La senteur de l'eau ne tarda pas à disparaître, Victoria avec, et, quand le clair de lune se fit brièvement plus vif, elle vit, droit devant elle, une silhouette sombre, une créature indistincte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Sa main se crispa et, avec une légère pression, elle avança en silence sous la volée de pierres. Les plis de sa robe se soulevaient légèrement sous le rebord de sa cape. Les pas se firent plus sonores et elle commença à percevoir qu'une des quatre pattes précédait très nettement les autres, qui se traînait lentement par terre. Le pas boiteux se rapprochait de plus en plus alors qu'elle voguait au travers de la forêt, l'emportant sur le doux sifflement du vent. Le cœur mort battant à tout rompre, elle sentit ses veines se tendre dans ses tempes. Le vent venait de charrier le faible parfum du sang. Aussitôt, la senteur sanguinaire aiguisa son appétit malgré elle. La douce odeur du sang, presque humaine, du sang que l'on répandait, du sang qui coulait ; puis vint l'odeur de la chair vivante, ainsi que le bruit, au rythme des pas, d'une respiration sèche et rauque. Elle se rapprocha de l'ombre noire qui venait de s'échouer sur l'herbe humide de la forêt, et, en s'abaissant, prête à dévorer son dîner, un son faible, mêlé au premier, retentit dans l'obscurité de la nuit. C'était un souffle saccadé et pénible. Le battement de son cœur était irrégulier, accéléré par la peur, éclipsé par la pulsation palpitante de la créature.

Victoria releva les yeux dont les pupilles noires recouvraient l'entièreté de ses iris. Elle se tourna vers le bruissement d'un homme qui arrivait. Son immense épaule lui apparut tout d'abord, ainsi qu'un long bras souple et une main aux doigts recourbés. Puis elle vit enfin sa tête qui venait de se pencher vers la vélane, sous les reflets de la lune. Il avait une masse de cheveux sombres et ondulés qui flottaient bientôt sur ses épaules voûtées. L'une des manches noires de son manteau était déchirée. La femme crut distinguer un trou qui laissait entrevoir la chair de son poignet. Le souffle court, enivrée par l'appel du sang, elle se releva et s'avança dans le clair de lune pour se tenir face à la chevelure brune et ondulée qui s'était redressée brusquement, lui permettant de voir ses yeux.

Pendant un long moment, l'inconnu dévisagea le vampire à la vue de son regard inhumain et de ses deux canines pointues qui brillaient sous l'éther glacial. Une vague de jouissance la submergea, tandis qu'elle lisait la crainte sur le visage du géant. Ses petits yeux scintillaient : il était en train de verser quelques larmes.

« S'il vous plaît, ne lui faîtes pas de mal, la supplia-t-il en pleurant, alors que Victoria souriait cruellement. Ce n'est qu'un bébé, après tout…

— Et je vais en faire mon dîner, répondit la vélane, l'air dépravée. »

Elle souriait maladivement, comme si la folie d'antan — qui l'avait si longtemps hantée — venait de pénétrer une nouvelle fois dans son corps damné. Elle rapprocha son visage de la bête abattue qui ne respirait presque plus, se préparant à planter ses crocs dans la gorge tendre du monstre luciférien.

« Attendez ! s'exclama le titan. Vous êtes Victoria, n'est-ce pas ? Le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de vous, et je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

— Ah oui ? lui demanda la vénus en se relevant maladivement. Penses-tu sincèrement que je suis une bonne personne ? Moi ? Le vampire insatiable que je demeure ? Si je le voulais, je pourrais m'emparer de toi et te vider de tout ton sang ou pire encore, sortir ma baguette et te faire souffrir pendant des heures. Ta mort n'aurait aucune conséquence sur ma vie, cela fait-il donc de moi une bonne personne ? » Son ton était à présent agressif et bestial, donnant l'impression qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait, ou qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

— Non… Je… Je sais qu'_il_ ne serait pas content de vous savoir prête à tuer un innocent, qui plus est, une créature magique.

— Ne parle pas de _lui _ainsi, qui que tu sois, trancha la femme en se jetant sur le colosse. Qui t'a parlé de lui ? Qui ?

— Le… Le professeur Dumbledore, murmura l'inconnu en réitérant ses larmes, terrorisé par la voix du vampire. Écoutez, s'il vous plaît, ne lui faîtes pas de mal, poursuivit-il en parlant de la bête qui gisait au sol. Si c'est du sang que vous cherchez, je peux vous en donner, et en plus grosse quantité, mais ne _le_ touchez pas ! »

La vélane se dégagea, à la fois affamée et exsangue. Ses maux de tête la faisaient atrocement souffrir et son cœur vibrait si ardemment qu'elle se croyait prise au piège dans une prison de glace, condamnée à demeurer aboulique, car elle ne savait pas se tempérer. Elle se sentit défaillir, et, avant qu'elle ne s'écroulât, l'étrange garçon la rattrapa. Il s'empara de son corps frêle et léger comme une plume qu'il prit dans une de ses immenses mains, avant d'aller chercher la bête qui agonisait sous les feuilles mortes des arbres. Soulagé, il se hâta de sortir de la lisière de la forêt pour rejoindre sa maison qui trônait dans le parc du château.

Rubeus Hagrid habitait une petite maison de pierres en bordure de la Forêt interdite. Une arbalète et une paire de bottes en caoutchouc étaient posées à côté de la porte. La cabane ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Un coin de la salle était occupé par un lit massif recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork. Une table tout aussi impressionnante, entourée de chaises assorties, était installée devant le feu de la cheminée, sous une incroyable quantité de jambons fumés et d'oiseaux morts qui pendaient du plafond. Il déposa délicatement Victoria sur son lit, puis il partit prendre place dans son gros fauteuil en cuir pour soigner la créature redevenue homme, en attendant que la femme se réveillât.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, la jeune Gryffondor, égarée, se tourna vers le géant :

« Tu m'as promis du sang, quémanda-t-elle avec impatience, la voix faible. »

Hagrid leva les yeux et acquiesça, après avoir reposé délicatement le garçon maudit le long de son fauteuil. Il se dirigea vers le chaudron qu'il avait mis à chauffer pendant son sommeil, dont le parfum lui donnait la nausée. Grimaçant, le colosse s'empara de la louche pour remplir entièrement le récipient qu'il venait d'attraper. Il se rapprocha lentement du vampire qui trépignait, irascible, les yeux rougis par la faim, le teint livide, puis le laissa s'en emparer. Hagrid observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : une créature à l'apparence d'une jeune fille de seize ans venait d'avaler d'un trait la substance sanguinaire qui figurait dans le bol en bois qu'il venait de lui tendre. Son corps brûlant venait de reprendre quelques couleurs. La teinte de ses yeux se métamorphosait peu à peu, passant délicatement d'un rouge sanglant cerné de noir à un bleu éblouissant. L'expression de son visage semblait elle aussi avoir changée ; Victoria avait l'air plus reposée, plus sereine, plus humaine. La vélane se leva à tire-d'aile, puis elle adressa un regard profondément froid à Hagrid qui succomba, la chaleur faisant roussir ses opulentes joues. Elle était divinement belle. La femme s'empara de la marmite qui bouillait encore et la souleva d'une main avec une telle aisance qu'elle ressemblait à un ange. Ses lèvres pâles vinrent s'écraser sur le rebord de la bouilloire avant de la vider de tout contenu. Lorsqu'elle la reposa doucement près du feu, effrayée par les braises chaudes, son souffle devint plus régulier. Ses sens à présent décuplés, Victoria se tourna enfin vers le garde-chasse qui, malgré son aspect herculéen, n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant aux traits plus infantiles que les siens.

« Pardonne mon comportement, j'ai mal agi. Cela faisait actuellement deux jours que je ne m'étais guère nourrie.

— Je… Je comprends…, balbutia-t-il.

— Tu dois te demander pourquoi, j'imagine.

— Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous soutirer quelque chose !

— Tu n'as pas à me vouvoyer, lui déclara le vampire d'un ton neutre, les lèvres carminées.

— Dumbledore m'a longtemps parlé de vous cet été dernier, vous n'êtes pas n'importe quel élève, encore moins un _simple_ vampire.

— Pourquoi Albus t'a-t-il parlé de moi ? le coupa vélocement Victoria.

— Il me considérait digne de confiance, il disait également que je serais utile, si vous en veniez à sortir du château la nuit — pour vous couvrir.

— J'apprécie ta générosité, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un enfant géant pour me protéger. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû me mentionner, encore moins te parler de _lui_.

— Je… Je suis désolé, s'excusa Hagrid. Je n'en ferai plus mention.

— Comment se fait-il que tu habites ici ? N'es-tu donc pas élève à Poudlard ? Et comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Rubeus, Rubeus Hagrid. Je suis garde-chasse depuis l'été dernier. J'ai… J'ai été renvoyé. »

Face à cette déclaration, Victoria se rapprocha et fronça ses sourcils épais magnifiquement courbés. Rouge d'embarras, le colosse reprit activement les soins du petit garçon qu'il avait enveloppé dans une couverture noiraude. Il ne devait pas avoir moins de douze printemps. L'enfant était particulièrement envoûtant et appétissant aux yeux du vampire. Son visage blêmi semblait au bord de la mort, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Il avait les traits déformés par des cicatrices qui lorgnaient ses joues. Sa chevelure était épaisse et noire, le corps adipeux par les blessures et par la fièvre.

« C'est un lycanthrope ? lui demanda-t-elle, pleine de verdeur. » Hagrid opina. « C'est toi qui l'as blessé ? Comment se fait-il que tu sembles le connaître ? »

Le jeune homme restait silencieux, évitant ses regards et ses questions tranchantes. La femme ne mit guère de temps à comprendre qu'il était l'auteur de ses blessures, mais qu'il était aussi à l'origine de sa promenade en forêt. Elle soupira bruyamment.

« C'est pour cela que tu as été renvoyé ?

— Non ! s'écria soudainement Hagrid. Tout est de la faute de ce Jedusor ! » Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire, le géant commença à s'inquiéter, les yeux grands ouverts. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça…

— Jedusor… répéta la belle en méditant.

— Vous le connaissez ? s'emporta le garde-chasse, paniqué.

— C'est une longue histoire… susurra-t-elle. Mais raconte-moi, que t'a t-il fait pour susciter tant de haine à son égard ?

— Ne lui en parlez pas, je vous prie ! Ne lui dîtes jamais que j'ai fait mention de lui, s'il vous plaît… Je… Je ne peux pas vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous devriez aller voir Dumbledore pour le lui demander en personne. Je pensais qu'il vous avait déjà tout expliqué.

— Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi ; mais si tu insistes, je lui demanderai moi-même. Bien, continua Victoria en se dirigeant vers la porte, je ne vais pas t'importuner plus longtemps. Je suppose qu'il est très tard. Encore merci pour le… dîner. Je te revaudrai cela. Prends soin de lui.

Elle effleura une toute dernière fois l'enfant du regard avant d'ouvrir la porte en bois. Il paraissait tantôt si paisible dans les bras de Hagrid. Le géant l'accompagna à l'extérieur, en attendant qu'elle s'éloignât suffisamment pour s'assurer qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger. Il retourna dans sa cabane en jetant une dernière œillade vers Victoria, qui venait de redresser le chaperon de sa robe rubiconde à velours, dont les broderies scintillaient sous le ciel étoilé. Sa longue chevelure bouclée dansait élégamment en compagnie du blizzard, tandis que son allure lente et placide s'éloignait pour ne devenir qu'une toute petite lueur argentée dans le maigre paysage. La femme ne se retourna pas une seule fois, Hagrid songea qu'elle devait être très sûre d'elle. Il fut pris de remords de l'avoir laissée partir sans escorte à ses côtés. Bien qu'elle fût une créature de la nuit, le vampire lui apparaissait très torturé et très solitaire, même s'il ne doutait aucunement de sa force et de la finesse de son esprit brillant. Il referma enfin la porte, et les lumières de sa cabane s'éteignirent dans l'obscurité épaisse et profonde.

Le regard de Victoria resta rivé vers le château, dont les cloches recouvertes d'airain luisaient sous le crépuscule. Elle écouta les chuintements de ses pas s'écraser le long du verger, les caresses du vent qui ballaient autour d'elle, mais aussi les hurlements d'un loup solitaire. La vélane gravit l'escalier qui remontait lestement vers Poudlard, s'emparant par la suite de sa baguette magique, après s'être retrouvée près du viaduc. Elle longea le pont de pierre qui était construit dans une profonde vallée rocheuse, où les piliers qui le supportaient étaient en forme d'arcs de cercle, à la manière des aqueducs romains. De hauts flambeaux noirs, éclairés, bordaient chaque côté du pont sur les balustrades. La vénus resta longtemps figée dans le silence de la nuit, à observer la beauté qui régnait tout autour d'elle. Elle ferma délicatement ses yeux tout en humant le parfum frais et nocturne qui gorgeait amèrement le château. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle agita vivement sa baguette d'où quelques flammes bleues s'échappèrent. Les étincelles affleurèrent dans l'horizon lointain pour reproduire la forme d'un dragon, dont les cornes et les épines se teintaient de bronze sous ses écailles ténébreuses.

« Vhagar me manque, Albus.

— Oui, je le sais, Victoria, répondit-il en sortant de la grandeur des abîmes. »

Il était habillé d'une robe de chambre aussi belle que le velours de la cape que la femme portait sur elle. Ses cheveux roux dansaient désormais au gré du vent, tandis que les flammes bleues s'intensifiaient sous le regard du vampire, incapable de cacher la mélancolie qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Poudlard lui rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs, et elle, qui s'était autrefois promis de ne plus jamais raviver ses sentiments, se retrouvait en ce soir même plus humaine que jamais, sous l'expression effarée du vieil homme. C'était une des premières fois où elle se noyait dans les larmes du spleen.

« N'as-tu pas eu des nouvelles de lui par tes parents ? s'enquit Dumbledore en venant vers elle pour la réconforter.

— Mes parents…, singea-t-elle en ironisant. Comment pourrait-on nommer ces « choses » ainsi ? »

Ses pleurs se métamorphosèrent rapidement en un regard haineux vers le ciel. Les flammes bleues se teintèrent de sang et explosèrent, disparaissant dans les airs tout en laissant quelques cendres au sol, dont l'odeur de braise lui rappela la cheminée de Hagrid.

« Ils ne m'envoient aucune lettre depuis que j'ai quitté La Terre du Nord. Ils se confortent dans la futile idée que leur fille deviendra un jour aussi célèbre qu'eux, alors que le monde entier ne sait strictement rien à leur sujet. Pour me punir d'avoir dû les forcer à quitter Durmstrang sous ta demande, je n'ai plus le droit de savoir comment Vhagar se porte. Je viendrai moi-même le chercher, pendant les vacances d'hiver, si tu me le permets, évidemment.

— C'est à toi de décider si tu souhaites rester à Poudlard ou non, mais n'oublie pas pourquoi tu es ici.

— Je le sais. »

Ils débutèrent une longue marche vers l'entrée du château, là où les grandes portes dévoilèrent le hall sous la main de Dumbledore. Le silence régnait dans le château, seul le bruit de leurs pas le brisait quelque fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignissent la salle des professeurs qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. La porte était encadrée par deux gargouilles de pierre animées. L'enseignant l'ouvrit en souhaitant le bonsoir aux créatures, puis il laissa Victoria entrer la première. C'était une vaste pièce lambrissée, remplie de chaises et de fauteuils dépareillés. Une penderie contenait même les capes des professeurs. À sa gauche se trouvait une autre porte vers laquelle il lui fit signe d'avancer. Ils se retrouvèrent, cette fois-ci, dans un long couloir qui comportait plusieurs portes inconnues au vampire. La vélane détailla la longitude de l'espace, puis elle aperçut son ami se tenir devant la deuxième porte qui se trouvait sur la droite.

« _Éclairs au caramel_, lança le vieil homme. »

Victoria sourit. Son ami n'avait définitivement point changé ; toujours à donner des noms de gourmandises en guise de mots de passe pour confirmer ses propres enchantements. Les prunelles bleutées de Dumbledore croisèrent celles de la femme, qui apparaissait calmée. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la grande pièce qui donnait vue sur les appartements du professeur. Les carnations rouges et or épousaient la chambre. Il y avait, dans un coin, une cheminée, qui s'enflamma dès lors que l'enseignant fit un pas dans la pièce, bordée de canapés à l'aspect agréable et d'un divan vermeil et ancien. La table qui se dressait tout juste à côté était garnie des confiseries moldues que Dumbledore adorait tant. Le lit en baldaquin recouvert de rideaux de soie s'abritait au fin fond de l'endroit, lové dans une alcôve.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, lui dit son ami en appelant Fumseck après avoir ouvert la fenêtre brodée de vitraux.

Victoria prit place sur l'un des trois canapés, croisa les jambes, attendit que son ami s'en aillât la rejoindre, puis, lorsque ce fut enfin le cas, elle le toisa d'une façon dont elle l'avait très rarement toisé. Son regard était interrogateur, dévoré par l'attente qui la consumait. Dumbledore, suspicieux, devina que quelque chose la tracassait et qu'elle ne s'était guère rendue vers cette direction du château pour rentrer directement jusqu'à son dortoir. Il se servit un chocolat chaud en faisant tourner la cuillère de la tasse par un simple geste de la main.

« Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose… ? Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de Bièreausang, badina-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

— Non, je te remercie, répondit la vélane. Albus, pardonne-moi, mais je n'ai guère envie de rigoler pour ce soir. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé du garde-chasse ? »

L'homme à la barbe rousse avala une gorgée de son nectar dont l'arôme chatouillait déjà son palais. Il respira profondément avant d'observer la femme qui se dressait sous ses yeux, bouleversée par les propos qu'elle avait entendus plus tôt dans la nuit.

« Je n'ai guère apprécié d'apprendre que tu lui avais parlé de choses que tu n'aurais jamais dû mentionner. Pourquoi, Albus ? Pourquoi lui ? Et quelle est cette histoire de renvoi ? éructa-t-elle violemment en sa direction.

— Je voulais avoir quelqu'un de confiance sous la main, Victoria. Je pense que tu l'as remarqué, mais Hagrid est un demi-géant, il vit près de l'enceinte du château. Il n'est pas seulement garde-chasse, il est également le gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il te serait judicieux de l'avoir auprès de toi, si les choses tournent mal… ?

— Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

— Toujours aussi arrogante…, s'exclama le professeur en souriant.

— Pensais-tu vraiment que je changerais un jour ?

— Je pensais plutôt qu'avec le temps, tu aurais compris que nous ne pouvons pas toujours tout faire en étant seuls.

— Tu parles ici dans ta qualité humaine. Je ne suis plus humaine depuis longtemps, et tu le sais. Cette part d'humanité m'a été arrachée il y a des millénaires.

— Alors comment se fait-il, Victoria, que je t'aie surprise tout à l'heure, ressemblant à une enfant de douze ans, qui pleurait dans l'obscurité, nostalgique du passé, et plus humaine que jamais ? »

Elle eut tout d'abord la sensation qu'on lui manquait de respect, mais elle comprit très vite qu'Albus ne disait guère les choses méchamment, surtout en sa compagnie. La vénus se contenta de rouler les yeux vers le plafond illuminé de cierges qui flottaient dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse.

« Parle-moi de ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda-t-elle, poliment. »

Dumbledore but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

« Tu sais, Hagrid n'a pas eu un passé très facile. Sa mère l'a abandonné, il ne lui restait que son père qui a fini par mourir, et pour ne pas arranger les choses, il a été accusé à tort l'an dernier.

— Pourquoi a-t-il été renvoyé ?

— Tu n'as sincèrement jamais entendu parler de cette histoire ? Elle a fait le tour du monde. Poudlard était menacé, il y a encore quelques mois de cela. Par un monstre. »

Sa voix était devenue très claire, les traits de Dumbledore, plus sérieux que jamais, sous l'expression neutre de la femme.

« Une rumeur courait déjà à ce sujet depuis quelques temps. On racontait que Salazar Serpentard aurait aménagé une chambre avant son départ de Poudlard, et que seul l'héritier de Serpentard pourrait l'ouvrir. Mais j'imagine que je ne t'apprends rien pour le moment, tu étais _là_. »

Victoria sentit des frissons brûlants parcourir son dos voûté. Elle venait soudainement de se redresser, les yeux bercés par les souvenances qui transperçaient et déchiraient son esprit.

« Godric et Salazar étaient de très bons amis, expliqua-t-elle, mais leur relation commençait à se dégrader au fil du temps, Serpentard n'étant pas d'accord avec l'idée d'enseigner la magie à des enfants Moldus. Il considérait que seuls les Sang-Purs devaient recevoir le privilège d'apprendre la magie à Poudlard.

— Exactement, Victoria, exactement, approuva Dumbledore. Salazar Serpentard aurait, ainsi, aménagé la Chambre des Secrets afin que son héritier puisse continuer son dessein à travers les âges.

— Et la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte…

— Et la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte récemment, oui ; délivrant par la même occasion le monstre qui entraîna la mort d'une de nos élèves.

— Mais pourquoi Hagrid a-t-il été accusé ? coupa le vampire. Pourquoi lui ? Ouvrir une chambre bâtie et tenue secrète par des incantations magiques de l'ancêtre de tous les Serpentards... ? Ce garçon n'a aucunement le profil d'un Serpentard. Il devait être à Gryffondor, j'imagine.

— En effet, approuva son ami. Mais Hagrid n'était pas un élève ordinaire, si je puis l'exprimer ainsi. Je ne sais si tu l'as remarqué, Victoria, mais notre cher Hagrid a un penchant pour les créatures magiques, qui plus est, les plus dangereuses… » La femme songea tout de suite au petit garçon devenu loup-garou qu'il tenait dans ses bras. « A l'époque où cela s'est produit, Hagrid avait en sa possession une Acromentule. Je pense que c'est ce qui inspira à Tom Jedusor l'idée de le piéger et de l'accuser.

— Encore cet arriéré, lâcha la vélane en soufflant bruyamment.

— Cet arriéré ? répéta Dumbledore en se retenant de pouffer de rire.

— Oh, je ne l'ai pas rencontré personnellement, mais je me doute que cela ne va guère tarder. J'ai surtout eu affaire à sa petite bande. Apparemment, Jedusor souhaitait me mettre dans tous mes états pour voir jusqu'où ma colère pourrait aller.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, murmura le professeur.

— Si tu m'avais dit en quoi ma tâche consistait plus tôt, je crois que je n'aurais jamais accepté de venir ici.

— Je pense, au contraire, que Tom te surprendra, Victoria. Il est, après tout, l'élève le plus brillant de toute l'école. Les professeurs l'aiment énormément.

— Je te demande pardon ? insista-t-elle.

Albus Dumbledore lui souriait bêtement, amusé par l'impulsivité de la belle jeune femme.

« Nonobstant, ce n'est pas ton cas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, il est vrai, reprit le vieil homme d'un air grave. J'ai toujours cru en l'innocence de Hagrid, et j'y croirai toujours. C'est pourquoi je me suis arrangé pour qu'il reste tout de même à Poudlard, et qu'il devienne garde-chasse. J'ai toujours suspecté Tom d'être à l'origine de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Sa mère était une descendante de Salazar Serpentard, et il m'a avoué très tôt qu'il était capable de communiquer avec les serpents, autrement dit, Tom est Fourchelang. »

Le Fourchelang. Elle sourit intérieurement, maladivement.

« Tu penses que c'est par le biais du Fourchelang qu'il aurait pu ouvrir la Chambre et contrôler le monstre ?

— J'en suis intimement persuadé.

— Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi me racontes-tu tout cela au lieu d'agir et de le priver de toute magie en le renvoyant ?

— Nous n'avons jamais eu de preuves tangibles, Victoria. J'ai longuement fait part de mes inquiétudes et de mes soupçons au Professeur Dippet, mais Tom Jedusor n'est pas un _simple_ élève, tout comme tu n'es pas un _simple_ vampire ; il sait tromper. Il est manipulateur et charmeur.

— Et c'est toi qui as ramené cette abomination ici, proféra la vélane d'une voix glaciale.

— Je pense que nous sommes tous les deux à blâmer pour cette histoire, Victoria. »

La femme se leva brusquement, lasse de toute conversation, sous les yeux fatigués de son ami. Il termina sa tasse de chocolat chaud, puis il fit de même avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte vers laquelle elle se dirigeait. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur mort, incessants et violents. Elle semblait irritée, en colère, presque fatiguée de tous ces souvenirs qui se broyaient dans les airs. Lorsqu'elle fut au seuil de la porte, elle se tourna vers Dumbledore qui lui souriait maladroitement.

« Je trouverai cette chambre. Et je _le_ réduirai à néant. Je t'en fais la promesse, susurra le vampire d'une voix sombre. »

Albus Dumbledore ne répondit pas à la promesse que venait de lui faire Victoria. Il lui souhaita une douce nuit tout en la remerciant, puis il lui demanda de ne pas traîner trop tard dans les couloirs, car le concierge avait la fâcheuse habitude de faire des rondes nocturnes. Elle acquiesça, puis il referma la porte et elle disparut de la salle des professeurs, voguant au travers du château dans l'obscurité la plus totale, des interrogations résonnant avec horreur dans son petit crâne. « Jedusor… » songea-t-elle en empruntant le chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor. « Que vais-je donc faire de toi ? » Mais personne ne répondait à ses questions. Seules les ténèbres l'accompagnaient, terrassant le moindre bruit afin que l'école se pliât au silence royal de la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la première entrée qui donnait lieu vers son dortoir, la vélane dût sortir sa baguette magique de son chaperon afin de réveiller la Grosse Dame. Elle poussa un râle profond qui éveilla d'autres tableaux non loin du sien. La femme ressemblait à une ancienne dame de l'aristocratie victorienne, la soyeuse chevelure brune coiffée à l'anglaise d'où les tire-bouchons de cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules larges et dénudées. Les traits de son visage blêmi étaient gras et durs, mais elle inspirait une certaine noblesse qui donnait à Victoria la sensation de ne pas être la seule royauté dans le château. Sa robe de soie rose chancelait tandis qu'elle prenait le temps de se réveiller.

« Seigneur, mais d'où venez-vous, jeune fille ?

— J'étais avec le professeur Dumbledore, répondit-elle poliment.

— Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Je devrais vous punir et vous laisser dormir sur le seuil de la porte !

— Très bien, déclara sèchement le vampire, faîtes-le. Mais je me ferai un plaisir de poignarder votre tableau si répugnant.

— Comment… osez-vous ?

— _Caput Dragonis_ !

— Et vous pensez sincèrement que je vais vous laisser entrer après ce que vous venez de me dire ?

— Je peux aussi bien sortir un poignard et faire ce que je vous ai dit.

— Bon, d'accord. Entrez. »

Victoria lui adressa un sourire malicieux avant que ses prunelles se teintassent de noir, faisant disparaître l'océan qui trônait à l'intérieur de son regard. La Grosse Dame fut tout d'abord effrayée, mais il était trop tard : elle venait d'enclencher le mécanisme pour que le tableau s'ouvrît, laissant ainsi l'élève pénétrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Quand le tableau se referma sur elle-même, la vélane l'entendit proférer des insultes à son nom, déclarant que cette histoire n'était pas finie et qu'elle aurait de ses nouvelles très prochainement, probablement par le biais du professeur Dumbledore. La vénus n'en tint pas compte. Elle venait de traverser à toute hâte le salon, gravissant désormais les escaliers qui menait aux différents dortoirs. Elle atteignit la porte qui était au nom des sixièmes années, puis elle entra discrètement sans faire le moindre bruit.

« Victoria ? l'apostropha une voix qui ne lui était guère inconnue. »

La femme grimaça tout en refermant la porte. Une fois retournée, elle remarqua que Dahlia, Rosalyn et Minerva étaient toutes les trois éveillées, la benjamine venant d'allumer sa baguette magique pour illuminer une partie du dortoir.

« Où étais-tu passée ? demanda Dahlia. Nous étions inquiètes !

— Rendormez-vous, tout va bien, murmura la vénus en détachant sa cape. Je devais faire quelque chose. »

Minerva détourna rapidement les yeux, passant une petite mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Victoria venait de retirer ses vêtements pour se changer. Son corps dénudé était aussi parfait que les traits de son visage. Il était long et fin, élancé et gracieux, dévoilant un passé de danseuse étoile dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque. Il existait néanmoins un défaut plutôt considérable qui se logeait le long de son dos : d'étranges cicatrices lorgnaient son échine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le dos ? s'écria Dahlia, à la fois écœurée et intriguée.

— Rien, émit le vampire après avoir enfilé sa chemise de nuit. Rendormez-vous, répéta-t-elle par la suite. »

La vélane croisa le regard de Minerva qui semblait troublée, comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose. Victoria lui adressa un sourire en coin que la jeune fille lui rendit après mûres réflexions, puis la lueur s'évanouit dans la pièce. Dans la noirceur de la chambre, la femme aperçut un parchemin enroulé par un ruban teinté de pourpre qui siégeait sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'en empara discrètement, se débarrassa du ruban et le lut :

_« Victoria,_

_Je serais ravi si vous acceptiez de vous joindre à moi pour un dîner en compagnie d'autres élèves dans mon bureau, le 3 novembre prochain._

_Sincèrement, _

_Le Professeur H.E. F. Slughorn »_

Elle brillait dans les ténèbres, victorieuse.


	6. Chapitre V, Godric Gryffondor

La mer la berçait jusque dans ses mauvais rêves, des rêves recelant de cruels souvenirs. C'était pendant une nuit d'hiver. Les ténèbres s'étaient soudainement abattues sur le village de Godric's Hollow, tandis que le ciel noir, parsemé d'étoiles grises, scintillaient faiblement. Les flocons d'argent s'échouaient du firmament avec une rapidité aveuglante. Elle errait à travers le cimetière, observant son frère Louis, vieux et voûté, un bouquet de roses blanches dans les bras. Il avait soigneusement enroulé les épines dans du parchemin, et, la tête grisonnante et courbée, il franchit d'un pas décidé les ténèbres menaçantes jusqu'à la tombe de sa sœur Victoria, qui reposait aux côtés de leur pauvre mère. Victoria était morte, le laissant seul face au monde, face à l'horreur. Elle s'était éteinte dans le froid de la neige, dans la famine et la tempête, ne lui léguant rien d'autre qu'un pendentif scruté dans une pierre d'émeraude. Les fleurs étaient pour Victoria, comme si un demi-siècle ne s'était pas écoulé depuis sa mort. Les souvenirs de son frère, tout comme les siens, ne semblaient la laisser en paix. Le chagrin avait laissé pousser quelques cheveux argentés sur son crâne flétri, creusé ses joues pâles, attristé ses yeux verts et mélancoliques. Que n'aurait-elle donné, tandis qu'elle l'observait dans ses souvenirs, pour caresser sa chevelure une toute dernière fois et lui murmurer des mots d'amour à l'oreille, si cet amour n'avait obscurci les années qui lui restaient à vivre d'une horreur pire que le chagrin de sa perte… ? Pourtant, Victoria était bel et bien morte. Elle n'était plus qu'un fantôme, perdue dans l'obscurité glaciale de l'infini, des cendres éparpillées sur le sol qui ne s'éteindraient jamais et qui subsisteraient éternellement. Le parfum du sang qui émanait du corps de Louis l'enivrait et la poussait à aller chasser, à aller _le_ chasser. Ainsi, c'était encore une année de plus qui s'écoulait tout en le laissant seul avec son chagrin. Maintes et maintes fois.

Mais son cœur battait encore plus vite à l'idée de le dévorer. Elle entendait l'appel du sang lui siffler aux oreilles, résonner dans son corps tels des tambours bruyants, incessants. Pendant un long moment, elle le dévisagea et l'on put voir la faible lumière des étoiles se refléter dans ses pupilles et faire briller ses deux canines pointues un cri sourd et étranglé sembla s'élever des profondeurs de sa gorge et Louis crut, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'il s'agissait du sien. Lorsqu'il se retourna, faisant dos à la tombe de sa défunte sœur, il aperçut au loin une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir moins de seize printemps. Elle venait de lâcher sa victime humaine, s'effondrant à présent sur les pierres dans un gémissement chevrotant. Alors, le vampire fondit sur lui en poussant de nouveau ce cri étrange. La puanteur de son haleine fétide assaillit les narines de l'homme et ses doigts crochus entaillèrent la fourrure de sa cape. Il tomba à la renverse et son crâne percuta les dalles enneigées les mains de sa sœur morte essayaient de lui saisir la tête et étreignaient la masse de crasse emmêlée qui lui tenait lieu de chevelure. Le tissu humide et pourrissant de son manteau se déchira lorsqu'il l'attrapa, mais le bras qui le tenait était semblable à de l'acier et, alors qu'il s'efforçait de lui tirer la tête en arrière, ses crocs effleurèrent la chair de sa gorge saillante. Un autre cri effroyable retentit dans la nuit froide de décembre. Le vampire se figea brusquement lorsqu'il reçut un violent coup sur le crâne, suivi d'un autre. Victoria se retourna comme pour frapper son assaillant, et Louis lui envoya son poing dans le visage aussi fort qu'il le put. À nouveau, une pierre s'abattit sur la vélane, puis le garde, qui venait d'arriver, s'écarta rapidement. Le jeune frère se jeta sur elle de tout son poids, sentant sa jambe estropiée céder. Il lui martela le crâne sans relâche, lui arrachant son immonde tignasse, voyant ses crocs saillir vers lui, ses mains le lacérant à coups de griffes. Ils roulèrent par terre jusqu'à ce qu'il prit encore une fois le dessus et que la lune éclairât son visage. À travers ses halètements sanglotants, il put enfin contempler ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras : deux yeux immenses sortaient de leurs orbites décharnées, et deux petits trous hideux faisaient office de son nez son crâne n'était enveloppé que d'une chair putride et tannée, et les guenilles fétides en décomposition qui recouvraient son corps étaient poisseuses de neige et de sang. Louis était aux prises avec un cadavre animé, dénudé d'âme. Rien de plus. Le cadavre de sa propre sœur, pourtant morte depuis la moitié d'un siècle.

Une pierre anguleuse s'abattit en plein sur son front et du sang gicla entre ses deux yeux. Victoria s'en débattit, mais une autre pierre s'écrasa sur elle avec une telle force que Louis entendit ses os se briser. Le sang suintait des cheveux emmêlés, imbibant la neige et les pierres tombales. La poitrine palpitait encore sous lui, mais les bras se raidirent après un ultime soubresaut. Il se releva, la gorge nouée, le cœur en feu, ressentant la douleur du combat dans chaque fibre de son corps. Un instant, la grande tour sembla s'incliner, puis se redresser. Louis s'adossa contre la tombe de sa propre sœur qui gisait sous ses yeux, le sang affluant dans ses oreilles. Le garde, qui avait observé toute la scène, était agenouillé sur la poitrine du vampire. Il triturait la masse de cheveux, inspectait le visage du fantôme.

Pendant un long moment, Louis resta les épaules voûtées, écrasées le long du tombeau de sa sœur. Il s'allongea soudainement, la tête collée au sol enneigé, contemplant le cadavre inanimé. Le garde se tenait à ses pieds, debout, les bras ballants. Il regarda une toute dernière fois la créature de la nuit qui était inconsciente et dont la neige recouvrait peu à peu l'entièreté de son corps. Ses yeux étaient fermés, deux paupières minuscules qui donnaient à son visage l'apparence d'une petite statue blanche et ensanglantée, éclairée par la lune. Puis, très lentement, son corps commença à se balancer.

« Elle bouge, avertit le garde. »

Louis tenta de se relever. Mieux valait qu'elle ne se réveillât pas, qu'elle ne se réveillât plus jamais, pensait-il. Ses efforts mélangés à la fatigue et à la crainte laissèrent place à la tristesse et au manque de ne plus l'avoir serrée contre lui pendant des années. Les vampires gorgeaient le village depuis une décennie, et il ne supportait pas l'idée de la savoir damnée à jamais, condamnée à se nourrir du sang des humains comme elle avait tenté de le faire ce soir-là, en s'attaquant à son propre frère, la chair de sa chair. Le garde marchait vers elle, passant avec indifférence devant la chose morte qui avait manqué de les tuer tous les deux. Louis regarda le dos du soldat et sa sœur qui s'agitait devant lui en tordant les pieds dans la neige.

« Il faut la brûler, Louis, murmura le garde.

— Brûler ma sœur… ? Silas, je ne peux pas faire cela. Ce serait blasphématoire. Elle doit reposer dans la terre.

— Cette chose n'est plus ta sœur, Louis. Les vampires sévissent depuis que la guerre a commencé. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité. Nous devons la remettre aux mains de l'Ordre. Combien d'humains penses-tu qu'elle a tué ? Tu n'aurais pas été le premier.

— Donne-moi le crucifix, je veux qu'elle soit jugée. »

Silas haussa les épaules et le lui tendit en sortant son épée. Des images sinistres submergeaient Louis alors qu'il voyait la brume se lever au milieu des arbres sombres. L'air était froid, les oiseaux s'étaient mis à chanter. On aurait cru que le soleil se levait. Et pourtant, il s'en moquait. Il savait que ce n'était pas encore l'aube, qu'ils avaient encore le temps. Il s'empara du petit corps de sa sœur qui cessa de se débattre, lui murmurant sans cesse : « Louis, Louis… Relâche-moi, Louis… » Mais il ne l'écouta point et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait pour laisser place à une incroyable rafale de vent mêlé à la neige, tous disparurent du cimetière pour se diriger vers la colline qui se dressait non loin de Godric's Hollow. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le Conseil et pénétrèrent dans le donjon, une bouffée d'air froid et humide lui fouetta le visage et les ténèbres s'abattirent une seconde fois sur lui comme si cet air était une eau silencieuse qui ruisselait par le mur brisé et emplissait la pièce.

Victoria se vit se lever, elle avait l'impression de flotter dans des ténèbres qui, comme ce battement de cœur, commençaient à s'évanouir. Elle perçut un miroitement au fond de son malaise, un miroitement qui tressaillait légèrement à chaque bruit de pas sur les marches, sur le plancher, au son des roues qui tournaient et des sabots des chevaux qui martelaient la terre au dehors, et chaque soubresaut émettait un tintement. Un petit cadre en bois entourait ce miroitement, d'où elle vit émerger la silhouette d'un homme qui lui était familier. Elle connaissait cette carrure mince et haute, ces cheveux noirs et ondulés. Elle vit ses yeux verts qui la fixaient. Et entre ses dents, entre ses dents, il tenait quelque chose de gros, mou et brun, qu'il serrait fermement de ses deux mains. C'était un rat. Un gros rat répugnant, les pattes immobiles, la gueule ouverte, sa grande queue recourbée désormais figée. L'homme poussa un cri avant de jeter la bestiole à terre et il la contempla, la bouche grande ouverte et dégoulinante de sang.

« Alors c'est de cette chose-là dont tu te nourris… »

Une brûlante lumière l'aveugla. Elle tenta de garder les yeux ouverts malgré tout. La pièce rougeoyait. Louis se trouvait juste devant elle. Ce n'était plus l'enfant minuscule dans ses souvenirs, mais quelqu'un de bien plus grand, qui l'attirait à lui de ses deux mains. Il était à genoux, et ses bras lui ceignaient la taille. Quand les ténèbres s'abattirent, Victoria serra son frère dans ses bras. Le verrou se mit en place. L'engourdissement s'empara de ses membres, suivi de la paralysie et de l'oubli. Les rayons du soleil brûlaient sa peau, recouvrant sa chair cramoisie d'une odeur putride et nauséabonde. Le vampire hurla une fois, deux fois, tandis que l'homme étouffait ses cris dans son manteau.

« Louis… Louis…, suppliait Victoria en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Louis, ne m'abandonne pas, Louis, je suis désolée. Louis, pardonne-moi. Louis, laisse-moi partir… »

Mais il ne répondait pas. Des perles salées roulèrent le long de ses joues creuses et s'écrasèrent sur les cheveux gras de sa jeune sœur, dont les mains n'étaient plus qu'une substance sanguinaire. Las de tant de souffrance, l'homme balança le vampire au fin fond de la cellule tout en allant fermer la fenêtre en bois qui découvrait l'astre solaire. Il enflamma rapidement une torche et découvrit le corps de sa sœur, dont le sang dégoulinait sur les pierres glacées.

« Cela fait plus d'une semaine que tu te trouves ici. L'Ordre a pris sa décision. Ils ont choisi de te condamner. Je suis navré, _mon amour_, je n'ai pas pu te sauver. » Sa voix était brisée par l'affliction, la désolation et la honte.

« Louis… Tout est de ta faute, Louis… Tu aurais dû… me laisser… Me laisser partir...

— Je ne pouvais te laisser t'échapper. Silas était avec moi, il aurait tout vu. Et quand bien même, comment aurais-je pu laisser s'enfuir la sœur que j'aimais tant, qui m'a été arraché des années plus tôt sans que je ne puisse dire quelque chose ? Je pensais avoir tout perdu. Je pensais avoir perdu Père, puis Mère, et enfin, toi. Toi, répéta-t-il en se rapprochant. »

L'homme accrocha la torche au mur de la forteresse avant de venir s'abaisser près du corps de la vélane qu'il releva sans difficulté. Il la serra fort contre lui, à nouveau, tout en caressant quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns dont l'odeur empestait la crasse et le sang. L'une de ses mains blanches comme la neige du dehors s'écrasa sur le visage encore un peu rond de Victoria, puis il lui susurra comme le doux chant d'une mélodie :

« Regarde-toi, tu es tellement sale, Mère ne serait pas contente. Oh, Victoria, mais comment as-tu pu…

— Je n'ai pas eu le choix, déclara le vampire après un long silence, frissonnant dans les bras de son frère tout en luttant cette fois-ci contre l'appel du sang, alors que des lèvres de Louis s'écoulait encore l'hémoglobine du rat. _Ils_ sont venus me chercher après avoir assassiné Maman, _ils_ m'ont choisie. Je suis revenue après _les_ avoir tués, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, Louis, je le jure. Je ne pensais pas que tant d'années s'étaient écoulées après cela.

— Tu étais et demeureras toujours l'unique chose qui ne me fatiguera jamais. Victoria, dis-moi, pourquoi sommes-nous maudits avec ce sentiment qui paraît si naturel et si bon ? Lorsque nous sommes ensemble, Dieu semble prendre place auprès de nous. Quand je te croyais morte, j'arrivais à t'oublier. Et puis, comme aujourd'hui, un semblant de ton toucher sur ma peau et Dieu revient précipitamment. Tu es damnée, et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis des années qu'en cet instant-même, près de la grande sœur que j'ai retrouvée et que j'ai moi-même condamnée à mort. »

La vélane ne répondait pas aux interrogations de Louis. Il semblait vouloir lui dire bien plus qu'il n'en disait. Il aurait aimé la supplier de tout son être de ne plus jamais disparaître, qu'ils fuiraient ce donjon si elle lui promettait de ne pas le laisser seul. Son cœur s'emballait, sachant bel et bien que Victoria ne tiendrait pas une telle promesse et qu'il était impossible d'imaginer qu'elle pût échapper aux flammes. L'homme redressa le visage de sa sœur, et, dans l'ombre de la lumière qui faisait briller la prison, Louis aperçut les prunelles bleutées de sa sœur se transformer en deux saphirs radieux qui l'envoûtèrent. Elle avait la peau parfaitement blanche et lisse, comme sculptée dans de l'os, et son visage semblait figé, pareil à celui d'une statue. Les yeux verts étincelants de Louis frémirent, semblables à deux flammes au milieu d'un crâne qui fixaient intensément la jeune fille. Il lui adressa un sourire presque mélancolique et le masque lisse et blanc du visage de sa sœur prit vie, formant des lignes infiniment souples. Elle promena lentement ses yeux sur l'élégant manteau noir taillé sur mesure qu'il portait, les longs plis de la cape, le cordon de soie noir noué autour du cou, et l'éclat du col aussi blanc que la chair de l'adonis. Elle scrutait sa chevelure noire et ondulée, ramenée en arrière et dissimulant la pointe de ses oreilles, ses boucles qui effleuraient à peine les bords du col blanc.

Délicatement, le visage de Louis se rapprocha du vampire, et, dans un mouvement passionné, ses lèvres charnues et ensanglantées épousèrent la lippe violacée de sa sœur. Un parfum mélangé à la rose et au souffre flotta dans l'air de la pièce froide, tandis qu'il continuait de l'embrasser avec frénésie et qu'elle se nourrissait des dernières gouttes de sang qui longeaient sa bouche. Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était incapable de vivre sans elle et qu'elle était son amour, qu'il ne pouvait se réduire à la conduire aux flammes, même si la sentence venait d'être donnée.

« Je te ferai sortir au péril de ma vie, lui annonça Louis après avoir réfléchi. Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose. Tu dois me promettre de trouver un vieil ami et d'attendre mon retour à Pré-au-Lard, chez Hengist de Woodcroft. Si je ne suis pas revenu avant jeudi, promets-moi de partir avec lui. C'est lui qui a insisté pour te mettre en sécurité, si j'en venais à changer d'avis.

— Qui est cet homme ?

— Il se nomme Godric Gryffondor.

— Je te le promets. »

Des flammes bleutées venaient de jaillir des lumières sombres, tandis que les murs tremblaient et que le parquet grinçait. La jeune Minerva McGonagall tenait fermement sa baguette qui dévoilait peu à peu le corps fébrile de sa camarade, torturée par la fièvre et par ses rêves. Elle l'entendit crier d'une façon qui se perdait pourtant dans le néant du dortoir, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, la moindre terreur. Son corps venait de se balancer en dehors du lit, tombant à la renverse et atterrissant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Personne, en dehors de la jeune fille, ne semblait l'avoir entendu il n'en avait été que l'effet d'une plume s'échouant gracieusement sur le parterre de la chambre. Minerva s'abaissa vers Victoria qui susurrait un prénom avec véhémence. _« Godric, Godric… »_ Séduite par le timbre mélodieux de la femme, la petite sorcière passa délicatement quelques mèches rousses derrière ses oreilles, avant de relever sa chevelure flamboyante dans un chignon structuré bien qu'elle aimât toujours les garder intrépides lorsque la nuit tombait. Elle fronça des sourcils, hésitante, se demandant comment la sortir de sa torpeur et comment lui expliquer par la suite ce qu'il s'était passé. La panique l'effleura et de longs frissons glacés l'enivrèrent à tel point que le malaise se lut sur son visage lactescent. Son regard grisâtre, mélangé à un parfum d'émeraude, s'aventura sur le corps à moitié dénudé du vampire.

« Victoria, Victoria ! marmonna Minerva discrètement. Réveillez-vous ! »

Sa voix stridente plongea la femme dans une léthargie profonde avant qu'elle ne se décidât à ouvrir les yeux, sortie du cauchemar, sortie de la prison glaciale. Des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues devenues creuses, tandis que son teint pâle faisait ressortir ses veines bleues d'une manière étrange. Minerva hocha la tête, intriguée. Les yeux de son aînée demeuraient incroyablement clairs, formant à eux-seuls une lumière incandescente qui aurait pu les guider dans la noirceur de la pièce, si une baguette magique n'était pas pointée vers elle. La plus jeune des deux élèves tendit l'oreille pour écouter le souffle saccadé que produisait sa respiration. La vélane ne parlait pas elle venait de baisser des yeux pour les porter plus loin, honteuse d'être aperçue dans un état aussi mésavenant. Lasse, Minerva l'aida à se relever tout en s'assurant qu'elle se portait bien.

« Tout va bien, répondit Victoria d'un ton très faible. Tu peux retourner te coucher, je vais descendre un peu.

— Il n'est pas question que vous descendiez seule, je vous accompagne. »

Le vampire haussa des épaules. Il considéra quelques instants sa jeune amie qui demeurait très inquiète par son comportement anormal et par sa santé qui se dégradait. Le désir de la chair humaine commençait à se faire sentir. Il s'était écoulé deux jours depuis sa rencontre avec Hagrid dans la Forêt interdite. Deux jours qu'elle avait passés, enfermée dans la bibliothèque, alors que la plupart des élèves profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil du weekend. Ses journées avaient consisté à faire des recherches avancées sur la construction de Poudlard, mais aussi sur l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets. Nonobstant, ses recherches s'étaient montrées considérablement vaines et la colère avait jailli de son esprit, effrayant la moitié des élèves qui l'entouraient à ce jour. La femme avait péniblement attendu la fermeture du centre d'études afin de pénétrer dans la Réserve, là où un spectre prénommé Airell était apparu afin de la prévenir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Les soupçons mélangés à la crainte de se faire prendre sur le fait, Victoria se souvenait avoir aperçu, au loin, une longue silhouette sombre qui lorgnait la rangée d'étagères relative à la pratique de magie noire. Elle n'en avait pas appris davantage pour autant, hâtée d'emporter les livres dont elle avait besoin, qui contaient la menace désastreuse planant à Poudlard un an plus tôt, afin de les étudier de fond en comble.

Les deux élèves se trouvaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. La vélane s'était munie d'un châle dont la carnation rappelait, selon Minerva, l'emblème des Serpentards. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle paraissait profondément attristée, la mélancolie se mouvant dans son regard devenu terne et fatigué, rongé par la peur et par les démons d'un passé qui paraissait la tourmenter. La vénus venait de se poser sur un fauteuil à Beauvais, dont les paumes blanches serraient les accoudoirs. La jeune fille se tourna vers la cheminée qui venait de s'allumer dans l'ombre dès leur arrivée. Un gémissement de peur s'étouffa dans le silence de la pièce. Minerva se tourna vers Victoria, qui frémissait à la vue des flammes.

« Vous avez murmuré quelque chose dans votre sommeil, fit remarquer la plus jeune en toisant le regard de son aînée.

— Ah oui ? Et qu'ai-je dit ? demanda le vampire violemment, dans un long râle ténébreux qui laissait place à la fureur de la maladie.

— Vous avez prononcé un prénom. »

La voix de Minerva était claire et sèche. La tête baissée, la vélane releva lentement les yeux vers son amie qui affichait un air déconcerté. Elle tenta de soutenir le regard céruléen de la femme qui respirait bruyamment.

« Vous avez prononcé le prénom-même de Gryffondor, poursuivit-elle sur une note de bravoure.

— Qu'en est-il de ta déduction ?

— Je sais ce que vous êtes. »

Victoria venait soudainement de se relever. Elle battit des paupières, luttant contre la fièvre qui l'assiégeait et la rendait de plus en plus faible. Les murs tremblaient à nouveau. Les yeux gris de Minerva s'enflammèrent, tandis que ses pupilles s'intensifiaient, plongeant l'appartement des Gryffondors dans une atmosphère horripilante et glaciale. Le vampire marchait vers elle comme il aurait pu marcher vers sa proie. Les gestes langoureux, la respiration rapide et pourtant presque invisible, la démarche gracieuse. Le glissement d'une panthère avec élégance sur le terrain ennemi. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à la jeune fille, elle ne l'attaqua pourtant pas.

« Je devrais te tuer, lâcha froidement la vélane.

— Mais vous ne le ferez pas, réfléchit intelligemment Minerva. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui saura garder votre secret en dehors du professeur Dumbledore, mais aussi d'une personne facilement approchable pour vos recherches, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard, coupa pratiquement la jeune fille aux cheveux roux. L'année dernière a été une terrible épreuve pour tout le monde, notamment pour la famille de l'élève qui a été froidement tuée. Je suis au courant pour vous et pour Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre, ou plutôt, peu de personnes font attention à ce qui les entoure vraiment.

— Comment as-tu deviné ce que j'étais ? la questionna Victoria en se tournant vers la cheminée dont l'odeur des braises chaudes recommençait à l'enivrer.

— La plupart des jeunes filles ici sont jalouses de votre beauté et ne font pas attention au reste, tandis que les jeunes hommes en sont éblouis. Ils vous trouvent intrigante, mystérieuse, ils veulent vous connaître. Mais ils ne sont pas assez fous pour penser que Poudlard accepterait et accueillerait un… _être _tel que vous. L'atmosphère change dès que vous arrivez quelque part, votre teint est aussi pâle que la mort, vous ne vous nourrissez jamais. Vous sortez la nuit… pour chasser.

— Dis-le, ordonna la vénus dans un élan de jouissance.

— Ils n'oseraient jamais croire qu'un _vampire_ se fonderait parmi eux. »

Elle sentait la crainte dans ses yeux, dans le murmure de sa voix de velours. Minerva aperçut le regard de la femme s'enflammer comme les braises chaudes de la cheminée. De longs frissons longèrent son échine avant qu'elle ne sursautât. Victoria se tenait à un pas d'elle, les pupilles dilatées comme jamais.

« J'ai toujours eu une certaine admiration envers ton audace et ta réflexion, Minerva. Cependant, les règles de Dippet et de Dumbledore sont strictes : il m'est interdit de tuer quelqu'un, du moins, dans l'enceinte de l'école. Pourquoi devrais-je t'accorder ma confiance ? Nous nous connaissons à peine.

— Je pourrais être _cette_ personne. Je pourrais vous aider dans vos recherches. Le professeur Dumbledore a dû vous parler de moi. Je ne suis pas aussi talentueuse que Tom Jedusor pour son âge, mais je suis loin d'être sotte.

— Parle-moi de Tom, lui pria le vampire avant de prendre place sur le canapé rubicond.

— Peu de gens connaissent véritablement Jedusor. Il demeure l'élève le plus brillant de Poudlard, annonça Minerva en grimaçant. C'est un étudiant très apprécié, autant chez les professeurs que chez les élèves. Il semble très poli et très respectueux, mais j'imagine que ce ne sont que de bonnes manières. Il est très souvent entouré d'un groupe d'amis — des Serpentards, bien entendu. Mais je ne le connais pas très bien, il ne m'intéresse pas. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé.

— Il ne t'intéresse pas, hein… répéta la vélane en voyant les joues de son amie roussir sous ses yeux. Dis-moi, Minerva, penses-tu que le garde-chasse aurait été capable de lâcher un monstre suffisamment puissant pour tuer une élève ? Crois-tu sincèrement qu'une personne telle que Hagrid aurait été capable de commettre un meurtre ? »

Il y eut un long silence. Les yeux gris de la jeune Gryffondor, troublés par la tournure que la discussion prenait, roulèrent vers le plafond. Elle les ferma quelques instants avant de les rouvrir, la respiration haletante.

« Non, répondit-elle simplement.

— Bien, déclara sèchement Victoria. C'est tout ce que je désirais savoir. Je t'attendrai devant la Salle sur Demande demain soir, à 19h. Tâche de ne pas être en retard, j'ai horreur de l'impolitesse.

— La… _Salle sur Demande_ ? répéta Minerva.

— Tu la trouveras au septième étage, en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. »

Mais la jeune élève n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le vampire venait de disparaître soudainement dans les ténèbres de la nuit, sans un bruit. Minerva frissonna de peur et d'excitation, tandis que ses yeux étoilés s'émerveillèrent par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle venait de gagner la confiance de l'élève la plus mystérieuse de tout Poudlard.


	7. Chapitre VI, Tom Elvis Jedusor

La cime des arbres scintillait sous les lueurs du crépuscule naissant. L'immense forêt se délectait lestement de la brise glaciale qui dansait au travers, venant s'écraser avec vélocité sur les murs du château de pierre. Les prunelles célestes du vampire admiraient le spectacle qui se dressait au loin. Elle trônait dans la plus haute tour de l'école, ses sens décuplés s'amusant à approfondir la lourdeur du vent, à déchaîner les tempêtes qui s'élevaient du lac noir, pour se fondre avec le paysage marmoréen. Elle semblait diablement en colère, ne se pardonnant pas de s'être dévoilée la nuit dernière dans un excès de jouissance et malveillance. Pas un seul instant elle n'avait cru ce que les pensées de Minerva dévoilaient sur Jedusor, qu'au nom de ce fameux détachement plus fort que la vengeance, il eût pu, égoïstement, souhaiter la mort d'innombrables innocents. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, désormais ce qui se tramait était bien plus terrible que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer, et elle commençait seulement à le comprendre. Face à cela, sa colère n'était qu'une farce, une vaine tentative de braver sa volonté obstinée. Elle le détestait, le haïssait, elle se l'était même avoué elle-même, et son cœur se flétrissait dans sa poitrine, comme si, en se privant de cet amour qui l'avait tant nourrie durant sa longue vie, Jedusor lui avait asséné un coup mortel sans s'en rendre en compte, sans même la connaître. Le couteau était planté. Elle mourrait pour lui, elle mourrait pour cet amour comme lors de cette première nuit où on l'avait froidement tuée pour qu'elle se transformât en phénix afin de renaître de ses cendres et d'accomplir sa destinée. Elle revoyait le doux visage de l'orphelin qui habitait le bas fond de l'abîme, pendant qu'elle lui murmurait son nom. Cet amour l'avait réchauffée, elle qui se haïssait tant elle-même, il lui avait permis d'exister.

Mais il y avait autre chose encore, quelque chose de plus profond et qu'elle était réticente à admettre tandis qu'elle faisait les cent pas, encore et encore, ouvrant et refermant les poings. Ses yeux clairs n'exprimaient pas seulement de la haine, mais aussi de la souffrance. Elle montrait sa souffrance au monde entier qui ne l'observait pas, dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans fin. _« J'ai toujours suspecté Tom d'être à l'origine de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. »_ Elle colla les mains sur ses oreilles, comme si elle entendait encore son vieil ami prononcer ces paroles, et les larmes se mirent à couler. Durant toutes ces années, elle avait été totalement à la merci de sa propre cruauté, car elle s'était toujours crue dénuée de toute souffrance. Et c'était bien de la souffrance qu'elle montrait à présent, incontestablement. Oh, comme Godric aurait ri de me voir ainsi ! songeait Victoria. Et elle avait raison, car il avait accueilli la mort pour la laisser seule avec des pensées insoutenables. Elle accueillit pourtant le silence avec gratitude. Durant les quelques heures de nuit qui restaient, elle resta adossée à la balustrade de la tour, sentant la lente brume de la pluie sur son visage. Les gouttes luisaient sur les feuilles des fougères, sur les fleurs blanches parfumées qui s'inclinaient, se voûtaient, et, enfin, se brisaient sur leurs tiges. Un tapis de fleurs jonchait le petit balcon – sous demande d'Angela Beck, l'enseignante en astronomie –, les pétales doucement martelés par la pluie. La vélane se sentait faible à présent, et seule au monde. Nul ne pourrait jamais défaire ce qui s'était passé entre Dumbledore et Minerva, ni ce que son absence avait provoqué chez Tom. Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, elle ne nourrissait aucun regret. Peut-être était-ce l'air nocturne, le ciel étoilé, les lampes à gaz figées dans le brouillard qui lui inspiraient cet étrange réconfort qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé et, dans ce vide et cette solitude, elle ne savait comment recevoir. Je suis seule, se disait-elle. Seule. Cela semblait juste, parfaitement juste et même séduisant, inévitable. Elle s'imagina être ainsi pour toujours, comme si, en s'imprégnant de cette force immortelle la nuit de sa mort, elle avait abandonné les Dresvianine sans arrière-pensée, comme si elle avait avancé seule, sans avoir besoin de Viktor ni de quiconque. Comme si la nuit lui avait dit : « Tu es la nuit, elle seule te comprend et te prend dans ses bras. » En harmonie avec les ténèbres. Sans cauchemar. Une paix inexplicable.

Elle sentait pourtant que cette paix prenait fin aussi sûrement qu'elle s'y était brièvement abandonnée, qu'elle se dissipait comme de sombre nuages. La pressante souffrance d'avoir abandonné Tom dès sa naissance pesait sur elle, semblable à une masse accumulée dans les recoins de cette tourelle encombrée et étrangement singulière. Mais dehors, alors même que la nuit semblait se dissoudre en un vent féroce et violent qu'elle commanditait, elle sentait quelque chose l'appeler, quelque chose d'inanimé qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu. Et une force en elle paraissait y répondre, non sans résistance, mais avec une énergie glaçante et impénétrable.

Le vampire traversa les pièces en silence, écartant doucement les portes coulissantes jusqu'à voir, arrivée en bas de la tour, dans la faible lumière des lampes à gaz qui projetaient son ombre le long des murs, le mirage incroyable de Godric Gryffondor endormi, son épée reposant sur sa poitrine. En s'agenouillant à côté de lui, elle sentit son regard peser sur elle dans l'obscurité, le long visage blême et acrimonieux qui attendait en retenant son souffle.

« Es-tu réel ? lui demanda Victoria, dans le vide. »

Une intense frustration lui déchirait le visage. Il se détourna d'elle en secouant la tête, faisant rebondir sa chevelure de feu. Rapidement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait failli à sa tâche et qu'il en était fort mécontent. Les souvenirs refoulés remontèrent à la surface, rafraîchissant sa mémoire telles des vagues balayant la plage, lui rappelant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il affichait cet air déçu et sévère. Il n'avait guère besoin de parler pour rendre sa protégée honteuse, ravivant sa colère d'antan. Le vampire se rapprocha de son mentor, le pas silencieux et faible. Elle désira l'étreindre quelques secondes, mais la silhouette disparut comme un mirage qui venait de se dissiper. Tel un pantin, elle laissa ses bras pendre dans le vide spectral, face aux dalles embrumées, se résignant à quitter la cour qui commençait à être remplie d'élèves malgré le temps orageux qui se préparait. Avec la rapidité d'un aigle, Victoria s'évanouit dans la matinée pour rejoindre son cours de potions.

Il régnait une étrange atmosphère dans les cachots. L'odeur putride de l'opium se répandait jusqu'aux narines de chacun, les enivrant peu ou prou, tandis que les élèves des quatre maisons attendaient patiemment que la porte s'ouvrît, délivrant le professeur Slughorn et son éternelle moustache pendue au-dessus de ses lèvres. Un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés se tenait droit devant la porte, accompagné d'un groupe d'étudiants dont l'insigne à la tête de serpent luisait sous les lustres. Ses yeux verts restaient rivés vers le couloir qui menait jusqu'ici, dans l'espoir vain de voir arriver à temps celle qui le hantait jour et nuit depuis son arrivée. Aodh Blackwood restait indifférent face aux conversations qui avaient lieu au sein du groupe, contant avec admiration les exploits de Tom Jedusor, un confrère, dans leur dernier cours de métamorphose. Druella Rosier s'exprimait si fort que tous les élèves semblaient au courant de leur discussion, jetant quelque fois des œillades vers le couloir elle aussi, en espérant le voir arriver à son tour. Nonobstant, ce fut la silhouette du vampire qui se dressa au loin, et tandis que les lustres flamboyaient mystérieusement, les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers elle, le groupe de Serpentard le premier. Aodh abandonna furtivement ses amis avant d'agiter ses bras dans les airs pour lui faire part de sa présence en guise d'un bonjour fraîchement matinal.

« Victoria ! s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire, en arrivant presque essoufflé face à la vélane qui l'observait de manière honteuse.

— Aodh, quelle surprise, dit la femme d'un ton calme. Comment te portes-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

— Très bien ! lança soudainement le jeune homme, le regard illuminé. Il était en train de rougir sous les yeux effarés de la Gryffondor. Je… Je veux dire, je suis heureux de te voir ! J'ai appris que tu avais finalement déposé ta candidature pour les sélections du Quidditch, j'étais attristé de ne pas être là pour te voir à l'œuvre, mais il semblerait que tu aies beaucoup impressionné la foule !

— Plaît-il ?

— Je… balbutia l'étudiant, le feu aux joues. Je suis content que tu aies suivi mon idée.

— Je suis impatiente de te battre au premier match.

— Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi ce n'est pas parce que tu es une femme que je te donnerai l'avantage, plaisanta-t-il en souriant à pleines dents comme un enfant.

— Même si tu tentais de me donner l'avantage, cela ne changerait guère les choses, puisque je te battrai malgré tout, clama haut et fort Victoria, le velours de sa voix vaniteux.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui sourire timidement en baissant des yeux, surpris que la vélane plongeât son regard dans le sien. Il passa maladroitement sa main libre le long de sa crinière sombre avant de constater que les perles de pluie du dehors restaient logées dans la longue chevelure bouclée de la vénus. Lorsqu'il s'aventura à l'admirer, Aodh put attester qu'elle s'était rendue quelque part en dehors du château avant de parvenir jusqu'aux cachots. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle que la lune, trois de ses doigts fins passant quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, dégageant par la même occasion le même parfum narcotique qui avait tant manqué au jeune adonis. Il battit lentement des cils en s'imprégnant de son odeur, sentant par la même occasion l'atmosphère changer soudainement. Un incroyable faisceau de lumière trônait dans les couloirs, tandis qu'une essence fleurie et angélique embellissait l'endroit, lui offrant l'aspect d'une serre édénique. Les yeux de Victoria rayonnaient. Sur ses lèvres rubicondes se dessinait un magnifique sourire. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, faisant naître d'innombrables sentiments que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient reconnaître, sous les regards jaloux des autres élèves. Susanna Malefoy observait la scène aux côtés de Druella Rosier et de Walburga Black, les traits de son doux visage déformés.

« J'ai entendu dire que nous allions confectionner une potion, aujourd'hui, déclara Aodh en sentant les autres les observer.

— Je me demande bien laquelle, dit le vampire sur un ton de réflexion.

— Par conséquent, poursuivit le Serpentard d'une voix hésitante, je me demandais si… Eh bien, je me demandais si…

— S'il serait possible que tu te mettes avec moi, puisque nous allons être en binôme ? finit la femme à sa place, un sourire sincère porté à sa bouche, Aodh approuvant d'un simple hochement de tête. C'est entendu, mais seulement pour cette fois. Je n'aime pas travailler avec quelqu'un. »

De nouveau, Aodh ne répondit pas. Son sourire le rassurait, mais sa voix glaciale lui donnait la vague impression qu'il dérangeait ses habitudes et qu'elle se contentait d'accepter par pure politesse. Pourtant, il dut avouer que Victoria avait un caractère bien à elle, et qu'elle n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qu'elle pensait ouvertement. Par cette déduction, il essaya pitoyablement de se rassurer, croisant par la même occasion le regard d'Orion Black et d'Angus Rosier, le frère de Druella, qui venaient d'arriver. Il songea alors que Tom Jedusor n'allait pas tarder à arriver, suivi de ses semblables qui l'exaspéraient au plus au point. Le jeune homme se rappela fort heureusement que sa jeune amie les avait précédemment menacés et qu'ils n'oseraient aucunement s'en prendre une seconde fois à elle. Soulagé, la cadence de son cœur un peu plus sereine, il lâcha un long soupir, prêt à ouvrir la bouche pour poursuivre la discussion qu'il entretenait avec la vénus, mais des voix finirent par le perturber. Elles raisonnaient dans le couloir, se rapprochant de plus en plus, tels des tambours indomptés.

« Voyons, Tom, ne dîtes pas de sottises ! Vous ne pouvez pas me fausser compagnie, vous devez venir à ma réception, faîtes au moins plaisir au vieil homme que je deviens ! »

Victoria reconnut la voix enjouée de Slughorn. Elle tendit l'oreille en demandant à Aodh de se taire.

« Je comprends, Professeur, mais je vous ai déjà fait part du fait que mes révisions me prenaient beaucoup de temps, malheureusement. »

C'était une voix aigre et envoûtante, cachée sous les traits graves d'un homme. Le timbre de velours était soigné, presque doux, sans aucune hésitation possible, laissant supposer que l'interlocuteur avait confiance en lui, mais qu'il possédait une forte estime de lui-même. La vélane n'avait jamais entendu une voix comparable à celle-ci. Elle ferma délicatement ses yeux qui constituaient un paradis à eux seuls, serrant les poings. Ses ongles longs pénètrent dans la couverture d'un de ses livres, et l'atmosphère autrefois forestière et séraphique se dissipa, Aodh ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. La lueur des lustres s'enflamma divinement avant de baisser considérablement, plongeant les élèves dans l'obscurité, la faible lumière pendant toujours du plafond. Le cœur de Victoria battait à une cadence incroyable, la faisant vaciller quelques secondes en arrière avant de se reprendre. Elle aperçut, dans la noirceur des cachots, la silhouette de Slughorn arriver en compagnie de Tom Jedusor.

C'était un jeune homme ténébreux et séduisant, dont la taille grande et élancée, qui se fondait dans son uniforme scolaire, semblait plus singulière chez lui. Sa démarche était aussi envoûtante que le vampire : il flottait presque dans l'air, effleurant à peine le sol. Son visage n'avait d'égale que sa beauté d'antan : il avait de grands yeux sombres qui donnaient la sensation à Victoria d'être observée, estropiée, démunie de toute armure visant à la protéger du spectre qu'il demeurait. Son regard en disait long sur sa personnalité, encore plus que le timbre de sa voix : il était froid et distant, ne recherchant pas la compagnie des plus grands, se considérant plus important et plus précieux que les autres. Ses prunelles noires aux reflets rubiconds et mordorés sculptaient son teint pâle, dont les joues particulièrement creuses lui donnaient l'aspect d'un souverain. Sa chevelure, aussi opaque que ses yeux, était délicatement peignée, tandis que son nez droit et ses lèvres charnues, qui dévoilaient une dentition parfaite, se mouvaient avec le reste des traits de son visage : il respirait bruyamment et pourtant si calmement, éreinté par les proférations de Mr Slughorn. Dumbledore et Minerva avaient raison : Tom Jedusor était dangereux, Victoria l'apparentant déjà au démon lui-même, bien qu'elle désirât en songer tout autre chose.

« Par Merlin ! s'exclama Horace Slughorn. Rallumez donc un peu de lumière, je n'y vois presque plus rien ! »

Quelques élèves s'exécutèrent et Victoria se détourna de Tom et du professeur qui arrivaient à son niveau.

« Bonjour Aodh, Miss Dresvianine, les salua Slughorn, tandis qu'il venait de s'arrêter face à eux, les mains remplies de chaudrons et de manuels de potions.

— Professeur. » répondit Victoria en inclinant légèrement la tête, la voix glaciale, tout en sentant que Jedusor l'observait sans dire un mot. Elle l'ignora pourtant, alors qu'Aodh le saluait poliment, et poursuivit. « Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous avant que vous ne débutiez le cours, si vous permettez.

— Entendu, Miss, entendu, mais seulement à condition que votre ami m'aide à emporter tous ces chaudrons jusqu'à mon bureau, je ne m'en sors plus ! Bien, Tom, nous terminerons cette discussion plus tard, si vous le voulez bien.

— Bien, Professeur, répondit Jedusor avec courtoisie avant de s'éloigner. »

Slughorn abandonna tous ses chaudrons qu'il laissa presque tomber au sol, avant qu'Aodh ne se jetât dessus pour tous les attraper avec maladresse. L'enseignant fit signe à Victoria d'entamer la marche, tandis qu'il disait bonjour aux autres étudiants, les qualifiant d'enfants. Il demanda aux autres de les suivre, tandis que le jeune Serpentard les suivait derrière. Slughorn sortit sa baguette magique et la fit tournoyer, délivrant la porte qui s'ouvrit, dévoilant une nouvelle fois la salle de classe, toujours baignée dans un désordre magistral. L'odeur d'opium se répandait çà et là, enivrant de plus en plus les élèves. Arrivés à son bureau, le directeur de Serpentard se posa quelques instants sur sa chaise, reprenant presque son souffle, pendant que Victoria aidait Aodh à se défaire de tous les chaudrons qui l'enguirlandaient. Le toucher glacé de la femme sur son épiderme le faisait frissonner, roussissant son visage opalin. Elle put sentir qu'il s'était parfumé, ce matin-là.

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Miss Dresvianine ? lui demanda Slughorn, le visage illuminé par son sourire.

— J'ai reçu votre invitation, Professeur, et je tenais à vous répondre en face-à-face, puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire par le biais de mon hibou. Je voulais seulement vous dire que je me ferai une joie d'assister à votre dîner, bien évidemment.

— Excellent ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix enjouée et aigüe, devant l'air surpris de l'adonis. C'est parfait, je suis persuadé que Mr Blackwood se fera un plaisir de vous accompagner !

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Je suis invité, lui susurra Aodh en se penchant vers elle.

— Je vois.

— Bien, les enfants, si vous le permettez, allez prendre place avec les autres, je m'en vais vous rejoindre dans quelques instants. »

Les deux élèves approuvèrent et se retournèrent, Victoria humant le délicat parfum de confiseries qui émanait de la boîte que Slughorn venait de sortir discrètement d'un tiroir de son bureau. Elle vit, au loin, le groupe de Susanna Malefoy qui la fixait, les traits de la Serpentard s'étant durcis au fur et à mesure que Victoria et Aodh s'étaient rapprochés.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Slughorn t'avait invité, lui lança la vélane d'une voix douce et faible.

— Je… En réalité, je voulais t'en faire la surprise, lui avoua-t-il, son cœur battant à tout rompre, alors qu'il respirait très fort.

— M'en faire la surprise ? répéta la Gryffondor sur un ton stupéfié.

— Je… Eh bien, je… Comment dire… Tu sais, je…

— Bien ! Les enfants ! s'écria le professeur qui venait de rejoindre les élèves en cours de route, les mains de nouveau pleines. Aujourd'hui, comme vous vous en doutez, vous avez droit à vos chaudrons ! »

Il déposa celui qu'il était en train de porter dans ses bras sur la table qui se tenait tout juste devant lui, relevant le couvercle dont s'échappait une fumée de couleur nacrée, la vapeur s'élevant en spirales. La potion avait une odeur que nul ne pouvait déchiffrer, propre à chacun.

« Qui pourrait me dire ce qui se trouve dans ce chaudron ? »

Sans même attendre une réponse, Slughorn se tourna directement vers Victoria, à qui il lança un merveilleux sourire, sous le regard irrité et mystérieux de Jedusor, qui se trouvait à quelques pas de la femme.

« En vue de sa couleur nacrée et de sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales, je présume que c'est de l'Amortentia, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un philtre d'amour très puissant. On dit qu'il a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus.

— Bien, très bien ! Et que sentez-vous, Miss Dresvianine ? »

Face à cette demande, la femme fut prise au dépourvu, se maudissant d'avoir répondu à la demande de Slughorn. Comprenant que les jeunes hommes sensibles à sa beauté venaient de tendre l'oreille, elle se rapprocha et se murmura à elle-même sur un ton de réflexion :

« Sombre, fumé, épicé, liquoreux, sulfureux… »

Le vampire se rapprocha davantage pour humer la substance qui émanait de la potion. La première note était le frisson-même d'une eau pure, un effleurement polaire, pour s'en aller baller en compagnie de notes camphrées et médicinales, contrastant avec un effet chaud, minéral, humide et terreux, qui semblait sortir de sous la terre. Le parfum lui donnait une impression de fourrure épaisse, imprégnée de cendres froides, de fumée d'encens, de poivre, de cannelle et de girofle, avec une note d'encre. Mais derrière cet assemblage brut, sauvage et primal, venaient peu à peu se blottir quelques fruits épicés. La touche de douceur veloutée s'amplifiait avec l'onctuosité de notes vanillées, cuirées et résineuses, qui se superposaient comme de riches étoffes moelleuses et satinées. C'était le voyage sans fin d'une crypte obscure et inquiétante vers un boudoir intime, douillet et luxuriant.

Enivrée par la senteur capiteuse et exaltante, Victoria ne se rendit pas à l'évidence qu'elle venait de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Horace Slughorn l'observait, inquiet. Elle lui lança un sourire pour le rassurer, puis elle énonça à voix haute :

« Je sens quelque chose d'à la fois glacial et brûlant. Un parfum de cendres froides, de fumée et d'encre, avec une touche de fruits et d'odeurs orientales et raffinées. »

Devant l'énoncé de ce qui semblait attirer la vélane, Aodh sentit de longs frissons glacés parcourir son échine, se demandant, comme la plupart des garçons, si son odeur corporelle s'apparentait au parfum que Victoria décrivait sans un quelconque brin d'émotion.

« Quel nez ! la complimenta le directeur de Serpentard. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Bien, comme l'a expliqué Miss Dresvianine, il s'agit ici de l'Amortentia. Vous autres allez essayer de créer ce philtre d'amour, mais pour une raison de sécurité, tous les chaudrons devront être vidés avant que vous ne quittiez la salle. Je ne veux pas d'incidents, il serait dommage que quelqu'un vous en verse un peu dans votre boisson au petit-déjeuner, plaisanta Slughorn pour cacher son appréhension. J'ai pris le soin de ramener quelques chaudrons au cas où certains en auraient oubliés, ainsi que quelques manuels. Vous trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faudra savoir à la page cent trente-six de votre livre. Les ingrédients se trouvent sur mon bureau. A vos chaudrons ! Et bonne chance, finit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Victoria. »

Les élèves se tassèrent les uns après les autres vers le bureau du professeur pour récupérer les ingrédients, discutant ensemble pour convenir des binômes qu'ils souhaitaient former. Beaucoup de jeunes filles désiraient se retrouver en compagnie du préfet Tom Jedusor, tandis que d'autres, comme Susanna Malefoy, souhaitait ardemment avoir comme voisin Aodh Blackwood, qui venait de laisser Victoria à la table d'où elle se trouvait, lui déclarant qu'il allait chercher tout ce qu'il fallait pour la potion. Sa voix s'était élevée très haut dans la salle de classe, dévoilant ainsi au grand dam de la plupart qu'Aodh Blackwood et Victoria Dresvianine allaient travailler ensemble. Son sourire s'évanouit face aux airs assassins que lui jouaient ses camarades, mais il rougit discrètement. La foule lui dressa un chemin jusqu'au bureau qu'il emprunta timidement, revenant vers son amie après avoir entendu que Tom Jedusor voulait, encore une fois, travailler seul.

« J'ai les ingrédients... Par quoi commençons-nous ?

— Il faut remplir le chaudron du flacon de rose, lui répondit le vampire. »

Elle jeta une œillade vers le groupe de Druella Rosier, qui l'observait, tendant l'oreille pour écouter les uns des autres la critiquer elle et Aodh, le jugeant pitoyable par sa bonne humeur et par l'espoir qu'il nourrissait d'un jour posséder le cœur de la vénus. Face à cette nouvelle, la femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, mais également de soupirer sans attirer la curiosité de l'adonis. Personne ne pouvait détenir un cœur mort. Alors qu'elle reprit ses esprits tout en portant son attention vers le jeune homme, elle remarqua qu'il était en train de suivre les indications du manuel avec douceur. Il venait de verser l'entièreté du flacon dans le chaudron, l'allumant à feu doux pour avoir le temps de converser avec sa camarade. Il s'empara du couteau que Victoria venait de lui tendre, polissant la pierre de lune pour recueillir une pincée de poudre qu'il versait peu à peu dans un autre récipient.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais une description aussi précise de ce que tu as senti dans le chaudron de Slughorn, commença-t-il en balbutiant.

— C'est vrai, avoua Victoria. J'ai, moi aussi, été très surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel parfum. Je me demande ce que tu vas sentir à ton tour, lorsque nous aurons terminé.

— Ce que je vais _sentir_… ?

— Oui, approuva-t-elle. L'odeur que la potion prendra lorsque tu la sentiras, l'odeur de ce qui t'attire. »

Face à sa déclaration parsemée d'un sourire, Aodh se sentit paniqué à l'idée de réaliser le philtre en sa compagnie, sachant pertinemment au fond de lui qu'il serait à l'image du parfum qu'il avait maintes fois senti aux côtés de Victoria. Les joues rouges, il se tourna vers le livre dans l'attente que les rougeurs cessassent. Il fut rapidement tiré de ses pensées, son amie lui tapotant l'épaule pour lui faire signe que le chaudron était à ébullition. Il lut alors les instructions : _« A l'ébullition, plongez l'œuf gelé de Serpencendre tout en l'assaisonnant du quart de pincée de poudre de pierre de lune, accompagnée de trois épines de rose. »_ Le jeune homme se redressa, remarquant que la femme était en train de faire exactement ce que le manuel stipulait. Il observa qu'elle avait une excellente mémoire, car il l'avait vue regarder la page du livre une seule et unique fois. Admiratif, il la laissa faire tout en restant à sa disposition. Il se tourna vers le reste de la salle, là où il sentit une forte odeur nauséabonde se dégager du chaudron de Susanna Malefoy, Slughorn lui attestant qu'il plaignait la pauvre âme qui détenait une telle fragrance. Se retenant de rire, il aperçut ses amis autour d'elle qui se moquaient bruyamment, tandis que la jeune fille prenait le mouchoir que Walburga Black lui tendait, fatiguée du spectacle qui se tenait devant elle. Ses yeux émeraude dérivèrent vers sa droite, non loin du bureau du professeur. Tom Jedusor se trouvait seul à sa table, les traits sérieux, sa main droite agitant sa baguette magique vers le chaudron. Il ne semblait guère dérangé par l'agitation orageuse qui avait lieu autour de lui, encore moins de Druella Rosier qui laissait Orion Black faire tout le travail que demandait la conception de l'Amortentia.

« Aodh, dit une voix froide, il me faut une mèche de tes cheveux.

— Pardon ? demanda le jeune homme en se retournant vers Victoria, qui le fixait à présent.

— C'est ce que la préparation de la potion requière. »

Elle le regardait comme si c'était la chose la plus enfantine à produire, sans aucune arrière-pensée, le regard confiant. Hypnotisé, il s'aventura à chercher d'une main la paire de ciseaux qui était restée couchée le long d'un de ses manuels, puis il en coupa une mèche bouclée que le breuvage sembla engloutir une fois que Victoria s'en empara pour la laisser s'échouer dans le breuvage, après l'avoir enroulée autour du reste des épines de rose. Le jeune homme prit tendrement la relève, sa respiration incroyablement puissante venant se mélanger à l'odeur qui commençait à se répandre dans ses narines. Le parfum du vampire commençait à l'enivrer ardemment. Il saupoudra la potion du reste de poudre de pierre de lune, tandis que la vélane rajoutait une pincée de menthe séchée, et, agissant comme Tom Jedusor, elle augmenta le degré de la cuisson pour que le philtre atteignît l'ébullition d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Victoria, passe-moi le couteau, s'il te plaît.

— Le couteau ? répéta soudainement la femme, son sourcil droit arqué, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui demandait.

— Il faut trois gouttes de mon sang pour parfaire la potion, lui expliqua le Serpentard sur un ton d'assurance. »

Le sang, pensa la vélane. Cette substance sanguinaire dont elle s'abreuvait chaque nuit lui manquait, et la soudaine fragrance de l'hémoglobine se propagea dans l'air pour la charmer, la griser, la soûler. C'était une odeur très forte, envoûtante et alléchante. Elle ferma rapidement les yeux pour humer vélocement la senteur qui vagabondait dans la salle de classe. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le bleu-argenté de ses prunelles s'illumina à la vue de sa proie : devant elle se dressait le ténébreux Jedusor, le regard mystérieux rivé vers elle. La foudre en plein cœur, elle sentit son propre sang ne faire qu'un demi-tour, pendant que la chaleur grandissait à l'intérieur de son corps flétri. Il la mirait avec intérêt, avec perversité, avec mépris. De longs frissons parcoururent ses vertèbres brisées par le choc de l'impact. Elle enferma aussitôt son esprit dans une cage dorée pour ne pas que le jeune homme se rendît compte de ce qu'il se passait. Ainsi, elle l'aperçut froncer des sourcils, mécontent de ne pouvoir lire au travers de son regard, ses iris n'étant plus qu'une prison de glace. Elle cachait quelque chose, et plus les jours s'écoulaient et plus il se montrait impatient de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il désirait : savoir ce qu'elle savait, ce que décelait son pauvre cœur mort.

L'arôme ensanglanté qui s'échappait d'Aodh eut don de la ramener à la réalité, et elle détourna rapidement des yeux en admirant les trois gouttes de sang de son camarade se fondre avec l'Amortentia. Elle referma le chaudron d'un couvercle en se faisant violence pour résister à l'appel du sang. Les mains tremblantes, le supplice insoutenable, Victoria porta son attention vers son ami qui les observait trépider.

« Victoria, ça ne va pas ? »

— Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura la femme.

— Tu trembles. »

L'adonis venait de lui empoigner les mains, quelques gouttes de sang venant faire barrage sur l'épiderme du vampire. Le toucher sur sa peau fut comme une décharge électrique qu'on venait de lui asséner au niveau du crâne. Victoria semblait glacée. Il essuya le liquide sanglant qui trônait désormais sur elle, honteux, puis il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Je peux t'emmener à l'infirmerie, ce serait préférable.

— Non, refusa Victoria. Je t'assure que je me porte bien, je… Je ne supporte simplement pas la vue du sang.

— Pardonne-moi, s'excusa Aodh, je n'aurais pas dû faire cela devant toi. Je suis désolé d'insister, mais… comme nous avons terminé le philtre, peut-être que Slughorn nous laisserait partir plus tôt, ainsi, tu pourrais prendre un peu l'air avant le déjeuner. »

Lasse et exténuée, la femme se laissa tomber sur son tabouret, faisant comprendre à Aodh qu'il était inutile d'insister. Elle attendit patiemment trois minutes, avant de sortir le chaudron du feu et d'ouvrir le couvercle, là où se délivra une essence qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : c'était la sienne. Affolé, le jeune homme comprit très vite que l'odeur corporelle de Victoria se répandait dans ses narines grâce à son sang et sa mèche de cheveux, lui prouvant ouvertement à quel point il était attiré par cette femme. L'essence ne pouvait indifférer. Fascinante pour certains, elle indisposait les autres par des maux de tête et des nausées. Elle polarisait. C'était une odeur mortelle, agressive, qu'on aimait ou qu'on haïssait. Elle paraissait d'aspect si innocente dans sa blancheur et ses doux pétales immaculés, si innocente que rien ne laissait imaginer que son charme pouvait être ravageur et séducteur, quand il ne se révélait pas destructeur. La senteur exquise dévoilait un trait marquant de la personnalité de Victoria : elle refusait toute concurrence. Telle la Reine de la Nuit dans l'opéra de Mozart, sa voix de soprano se faisait entendre haut et fort. Elle ne souffrait nulle concurrence dans la suprématie de sa beauté. Son odeur était si puissante et si complexe qu'elle était souvent mise en valeur dans un quasi monologue où le reste de la composition ne devait permettre qu'à sa grandiloquence de s'exprimer. Le vampire sentait le datura noir à plein nez, découvrant une dichotomie presque schizophrénique entre charme de l'innocence, de l'image visuelle qu'elle renvoyait, et de luxure, de la vulgarité de sa séduction. Une séduction presque dangereuse. En humant son parfum, cela impliquait de se laisser séduire par cette mante religieuse florale, par les fleurs blanches narcotiques qui longeaient sa peau.

« Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? quémanda Slughorn en trépignant. »

Victoria, perdue dans ses songes, ne s'était pas rendue compte plus tôt que l'enseignant se trouvait derrière eux. Aodh était devenu incroyablement rouge durant le laps de temps où la vélane s'était aventurée dans le bas fond de ses pensées. Tous les élèves semblaient s'être regroupés autour de la table de la Gryffondor et du Serpentard, sous les yeux étoilés du professeur.

« Mes enfants, voici un philtre d'Amortentia réalisé à la perfection ! Je ne vous savais pas si doué, Mr Blackwood !

— Victoria m'a beaucoup aidé, Monsieur, rectifia Aodh.

— Oh, mais il semblerait que Mr Jedusor ait désormais une rivale à son niveau, s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme, qui attendait patiemment aux côtés de la famille Black. »

L'air abstrus, Tom laissait le parfum de la potion se répandre dans ses narines avec dégoût. Son regard croisa une seconde fois celui de Victoria Dresvianine qui demeurait aussi impassible que lui. Harassé, il le détourna avec indifférence, puis il s'avança vers Slughorn, qui l'attendait. Le professeur était venu le voir plus tôt, car il avait été le premier à terminer le philtre d'amour, mais aussi à son plus grand bonheur, car il avait tout simplement détesté produire une telle abomination. Cette idiotie lui avait rappelé, maintes et maintes fois durant l'heure de cours, le passé de sa pauvre et misérable mère, qui avait ensorcelé son Moldu de père, afin de l'épouser. Face à cette pensée, le jeune homme se retint d'afficher un air écœuré, la nausée lui donnant mal au cœur.

« Il semblerait, en effet, approuva-t-il en toisant Aodh. »

Ainsi donc, cette odeur était censée représenter celle de Victoria Dresvianine, rivale qu'il ne considérait aucunement comme telle, car personne ne pouvait s'élever à son propre niveau. Il était l'élève le plus brillant de Poudlard, et ce n'était guère une nouvelle étudiante qui allait le rendre médiocre. Nonobstant, la Gryffondor possédait quelque chose que la plupart n'avaient pas : l'impudence, mais aussi un certain talent pour faire croire aux autres ce qu'elle désirait Tom en était persuadé, et se rapprocher de Aodh Blackwood semblait une bonne idée pour confirmer ses suppositions. Il fut soudainement dérangé par Slughorn, qui, cette fois-ci, n'était guère décidé à arriver en retard pour le festin qui avait bientôt lieu dans la Grande Salle, en guise de déjeuner. Il venait de déclarer qu'il était l'heure de vider les chaudrons et de s'en aller pour manger, défendant aux plus malins de récolter un échantillon de l'Amortentia, tout en félicitant Tom et Victoria de leur talent inné dans la matière qu'il enseignait. Tandis que Jedusor rangeait ses livres dans son sac après avoir vidé le contenu du philtre d'amour, un sentiment de rage se répandit dans ses veines : Slughorn couvrait sa nouvelle adorée d'éloges, prétendant que Tom et elle constituaient ensemble le produit d'un génie brut et pur, le directeur de Serpentard avouant avoir longuement été désespéré à l'idée que personne n'arrivât au niveau du bellâtre.

La salle de classe commençait à se vider, le mélange des odeurs parfumées d'êtres humains essaimant peu à peu une fois la porte ouverte. Le professeur Slughorn avait attendu que tous les chaudrons fussent vidés et nettoyés pour s'en aller à toute allure jusque dans le hall du château, délaissant la majorité des Serpentards qui étaient restés pour attendre que Tom eût fini de ranger ses affaires. Son sac sur le dos, il remarqua que Victoria Dresvianine se trouvait encore là, la tête pendue sur un livre de dragons. C'était comme si elle ne semblait pas se préoccuper du monde qui l'entourait, et que le repas qui les accueillait tous ne l'intéressait pas. Les épaules voûtées, le dos droit contre la table haute qu'elle n'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elle s'était levée, la vénus lisait paisiblement sous les regards emprunts à la jalousie de Druella Rosier et de Susanna Malefoy, qui l'avait plus tôt entendue dire à Aodh qu'elle le rejoindrait plus tard. Jubilant d'un plaisir malsain, Jedusor adressa un signe à son groupe d'amis.

« Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, annonça-t-il de sa voix froide et séduisante, le visage pâle soudainement illuminé d'impatience. »

Les élèves approuvèrent, désertant la salle, puis les cachots, laissant ainsi seuls le jeune Serpentard et la Gryffondor, qui n'avait guère fait attention à sa présence. Pourtant, elle sentait elle sentait cette fragrance qui l'avait tant enivrée depuis le début et qui ne voulait plus la quitter. Le parfum devenait de plus en plus fort à mesure que le ténébreux se rapprochait d'elle, écourtant à pas langoureux la distance qui les séparait. Désormais proche d'elle, il se rendit compte à quel point elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, perchée dans le vide pesant de la pièce. Ses fins doigts opalins effleuraient le parchemin de manière délicate, comme si elle détenait d'entre ses mains le trésor le plus immense au monde. Jedusor sourit maladivement : le savoir était source de pouvoir, et il n'y avait rien de plus important à ses yeux que le contrôle et la réussite. Ses yeux noirs dérivèrent sur sa longue chevelure d'ébène, dont les boucles brunes lui donnaient l'air d'une reine, n'entachant guère son doux visage qui s'adonnait à de furtives jouissances, le regard rêveur et pourtant grave.

« Je crois que nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous présenter officiellement. Je me nomme Tom Jedusor, je suis préfet à Serpentard. Tes qualités en potions sont impressionnantes, dit-il d'une voix charmante. »

Après une longue minute de silence, Victoria releva enfin la tête. Ses yeux aux beautés océanes s'écrasèrent avec violence dans le regard de Jedusor, qui se montrait plus poli et séducteur que jamais. Elle fronça des sourcils, ouvrant légèrement la bouche rouge, comme pour laisser se glisser un mot ou un souffle, mais rien ne s'en échappait. C'était le néant. La vélane se contentait de sourire d'un sourire pernicieux, foudroyant celui qui la dérangeait. Tom Jedusor était parfait. Le jeune homme venait de lui tendre la main qu'elle observa avec amertume et répulsion. De sa gorge profonde s'échappa un rire sadique. Le vampire referma son livre, faisant claquer la lumière des lustres. Elle se releva, puis elle croisa des bras avant de répondre :

« Je sais ce que tu es. Sache que je n'aime pas les gens de ton espèce. Ils sont dénués de tout intérêt. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, désormais, tu peux partir. »

Indigné par le timbre glacial et arrogant de la vélane, Jedusor fronça des sourcils, tout en soupirant bruyamment. Son manque de politesse l'éreintait, et jamais personne n'avait osé s'adresser à lui d'une façon aussi peu commune. Tout le monde l'avait respecté jusqu'ici, aucun élève n'avait eu l'audace de le défier du regard, encore moins de manifester tant d'orgueil et d'indifférence à son égard. Il ramena sa main contre lui, puis il se rapprocha d'elle.

« Comment oses-tu me manquer de respect ?

— Tu n'es rien qu'un élève parmi tant d'autres à mes yeux, Jedusor.

— Tu commets une grave erreur en refusant mon amitié, Victoria. Nous avons tant à apprendre l'un de l'autre.

— Je ne veux pas de ton amitié, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Les traits de la femme venaient de se durcir, sa voix s'étant élancée dans les airs de manière colérique. Il l'énervait.

« Comme tu voudras, s'exclama le bellâtre, mais ne viens pas pleurer plus tard si quelque chose de tragique subvient.

— C'est une menace ? demanda la vélane sur un ton d'ironie.

— Une simple intuition… À très vite. »

Irrité, le bel adonis abandonna la vénus à son livre, dont elle reprit la lecture une fois qu'il disparut de la salle. Au loin, on pouvait croire qu'elle était en train de sourire…


	8. Chapitre VII, La Famille Dresvianine

« D'où venez-vous, Victoria ? »

Minerva venait soudainement d'arrêter ses recherches, des questions regorgeant de fascination lui assénant le crâne avec vélocité, ne cessant jamais de la perturber dans son travail. Les jours s'étaient écoulés avec une rapidité effroyable, et le vampire n'avait toujours pas répondu à ses nombreuses interrogations, les demandes se multipliant chaque soirée avant de s'en aller dîner. Dès le fameux lundi où la femme avait donné rendez-vous à sa cadette, devant la Salle sur Demande, tout semblait avoir changé, et Minerva voyait le monde magique d'une vision différente, presque biscornue, car elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus comment cette créature de la nuit pouvait vivre en plein jour, résister à l'appel du sang, ou, encore une fois, à ne pas éveiller les soupçons parmi les élèves. La jeune fille la détailla à nouveau : la vélane était une très belle femme, dont le corps longuissisme et mince dévoilait de magnifiques formes çà et là, attisant la jalousie de beaucoup. La fin du mois d'octobre se déployait lentement, accueillant avec grâce le vent glacial et la végétation morte. L'automne était à son apogée, les ténèbres et les orages étaient nombreux, tandis que les rayons du soleil se faisaient rares et plus le temps passait et plus la pâleur de Victoria s'intensifiait. Cet après-midi là, son visage opalin était aussi blanc que la neige et elle brillait sous les cierges enflammés, tandis que ses yeux de saphirs étaient semblables au bleu d'un océan lointain. Nonobstant, la vénus apparaissait exténuée, le regard fatigué et faible, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis de nombreux jours. Selon certains fantômes que Minerva avait tantôt croisés, le vampire passait tout son temps libre et toutes ses nuits à la bibliothèque, dérogeant les règles du château pour se laisser baller en compagnie de la poésie nocturne des archives. Intrépide et assoiffée de connaissances, Victoria avait revu et étudié les plans de Poudlard que les quatre fondateurs avaient procréés, sous demande d'Albus Dumbledore, qui, d'après certaines rumeurs, semblait avoir pressé le pas au directeur pour qu'il fît une demande écrite à Gringotts, les parchemins étant cachés dans le secret le plus absolu des grottes légendaires. A la suite de son étude, Victoria comprit très rapidement que le monstre, qui avait autrefois tué une élève, utilisait un moyen pour se déplacer afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle n'avait, cependant, pas désiré en faire part à Minerva, jugeant qu'elle n'était sûre de rien et qu'elle lui dévoilerait tout ce qu'elle savait en temps et en heure.

Cet après-midi, alors que le calme régnait dans la Salle sur Demande, les deux Gryffondor s'étaient mis d'accord pour rechercher dans les archives tout événement abscons qui n'avait jamais été mis au clair et qui mettait en avant la suite d'un accident. La jeune fille s'était ainsi retrouvée à faire des recherches sur une époque antérieure à celle de Dumbledore lors de sa jeunesse, se maudissant d'être aussi jeune pour ne pas aller le voir personnellement et lui poser tout ce qu'elle rêvait de savoir, Victoria s'attardant aux derniers livres que Jedusor avait pu emprunter au cours de sa scolarité. La vélane venait de se tourner vers son amie, une Bièreausang à la main, sous le regard répugné de cette dernière. Elégante, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Est-ce que les rumeurs sont vraies ? »

Il y eut un long silence, mortuaire et pesant. Les prunelles céruléennes du vampire s'enflammèrent avant même que Minerva ne pût détourner le regard. On racontait qu'elle était une princesse du Nord, qu'elle demeurait l'unique héritière vivante de sa famille qui habitait au nord-est de la Russie, sur une île que les scientifiques qualifiaient eux-mêmes d'inhabitable en raisons d'un froid glacier et du manque de mammifères. Son ascendance royale se mêlait à la famille Grindewald, qui apparaissait comme cousine avec les Dresvianine, mais personne n'en avait jamais eu la confirmation. Les Dresvianine étaient mirifiques et ténébreux, adeptes de la magie noire. De nombreux mages sombres avaient illustré la lignée au cours de l'Histoire, et la rumeur la plus folle qui circulait récemment narrait qu'ils contrôlaient dans l'ombre plusieurs états magiques.

« Oui, répondit-elle simplement. »

Une vague de frissons, semblable à une tempête obscure, se déversa sur la jeune fille, longeant son échine de manière obstruée. Victoria sentit la cadence de son petit cœur s'accélérer, la chaleur thermique de son corps virer à un rouge sanglant, tandis que ses veines se gonflaient et transparaissaient le long de ses tempes.

« Je ne comprends pas, avoua Minerva. Vous êtes issue d'une famille qui est vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Plus ou moins.

— _Plus ou moins_ ? répéta la jeune Gryffondor.

— Les Dresvianine sont ma _famille_ adoptive, j'ai été enlevée à l'âge de onze ans. Mon père était un homme respectable, je n'en ai jamais admiré un seul à part lui pendant plus de cinq cent ans.

— Cinq cent ans ? Vous… vous avez cinq cent ans ?

— J'ai plus de mille ans. »

La nouvelle fut comme un coup qu'on lui assénait sur le crâne. Les yeux de Minerva roulèrent, désirant s'échapper de leurs orbites tellement elle n'y croyait guère. Victoria Dresvianine était un vampire de plus de mille ans. Elle avait traversé les âges et les sept océans. La vélane lui apprit qu'elle avait rencontré les hommes les plus influents du monde, passant près de trois siècles en France sous accord de sa famille.

« Les Dresvianine étaient une famille très respectée mais très redoutée en Russie dès le Moyen-âge. Après avoir assassiné ma mère devant mes yeux, Viktor me proposa de venir vivre aux côtés de sa femme et de ses enfants, il disait qu'elle rêvait d'avoir une petite fille humaine. J'étais très jeune à l'époque, ainsi ai-je accepté, mais je demandais une condition à cela. Je voulais leur promesse de subvenir aux besoins de mon petit-frère, Louis, car j'allais le délaisser, l'abandonner. Il n'allait plus jamais me revoir, j'étais sa seule famille restante.

— Vous aviez un frère ?

— Oui, mais j'en parlerai en temps convenus. Où en étais-je ? Oui, Viktor et ses soldats m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à Moscou, là où je découvris ma nouvelle famille : Eleonora était une femme aimante, bien plus que ma pauvre mère qui avait fini par vendre son corps afin de nourrir le gosier de mon frère et moi. Je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi belle de toute ma vie. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui s'étendaient presque au sol, et elle avait l'allure d'une reine. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert éclatant, et n'importe qui au monde aurait facilement pu penser qu'elle était d'ascendance avec le diable. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle souriait, ma nouvelle mère emmenait tout le monde faire une valse autour du firmament, jusqu'à la lune. Pendant des mois, elle me confia que j'étais son petit rayon de soleil, et elle, qui avait si souvent tenté de se suicider, avait retrouvé goût à la vie dès mon arrivée.

— De se suicider ? Mais les vampires ne peuvent mourir, ne put s'empêcher de déclarer la jeune fille, sceptique.

— Nous ne sommes pas si immortels qu'on le croit. Il suffit d'un peu de soleil et nous devenons de pauvres cendres, si nous ne sommes guère protégés (elle lui tendit sa bague et lui dévoila la croix en or qui lorgnait le long de sa poitrine). Ce fut Herpo l'Infâme, mon ancêtre, qui mit au point un enchantement assez éminent pour permettre à notre _race_ de marcher en plein jour. C'est aussi ce qui déclencha en Russie l'une des guerres les plus impressionnantes parmi les sorciers et les créatures de la nuit. Les Dresvianine tuaient quiconque se tenait devant eux, et Eleonora avait un désir insatiable pour les êtres humains pourvus de pouvoirs magiques. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'Eleonora et Viktor qui aimaient tuer par plaisir dans notre famille, un tueur s'était dévoilé bien assez tôt, il se nommait Niklaus. C'était un jeune homme fort séduisant qui avait été transformé pendant la guerre, par mon père, car il l'avait sauvé des flammes. Dès mon arrivée, Niklaus et moi ne nous entendions jamais. Il me livrait à des expériences douteuses et monstrueuses, profitant de mon humanité, de ma faiblesse et de mon jeune âge pour faire de moi son martyre, sa _chose_. Plus tard, nous apprîmes qu'il était responsable du meurtre de mon autre frère, Olav, et de la fille naturelle qu'Eleonora avait engendré avant de rejoindre Viktor. Elle se nommait Anastasia, Niklaus l'avait également tuée pour se venger, avant de disparaître.

— C'est horrible… commenta Minerva.

— Ce fut douloureux, en effet. Ainsi, Viktor, Eleonora et moi déménageâmes jusqu'à Saint-Pétersbourg, avant que je m'enfuisse pour rejoindre Londres dès lors que Viktor me transforma. Je ne voulais guère subir le même sort. Je savais que Niklaus n'était pas loin et qu'il cherchait à me traquer. Je ne souhaitais pas mettre la vie de mes parents en danger. Ce que je redoutais se produisit dès mon arrivée au pays : c'était la guerre. Autant chez les Moldus que chez les sorciers. Le roi Richard Ier avait déclaré la guerre, et, ainsi, nous, créatures de la nuit, étions menacés. Nous mourrions de faim à cause de la famine et d'un hiver qui sembla durer une éternité… Les paysans rendaient l'âme, nous étions exténués. Pendant mes premières années sur la terre anglaise, je me rendis compte que les vampires d'Angleterre étaient beaucoup plus véloces. Un grand nombre arrivait directement de Paris, ainsi, les deux clans se disputaient les territoires, les humains. Je préférais la compagnie des Français. Ils étaient beaucoup plus élégants, beaucoup plus raffinés ainsi m'alliais-je à eux. Plus le sablier du temps s'écoulait et plus nous procréions notre propre armée, notre propre descendance. »

Victoria s'arrêta un cours instant pour avaler une gorgée sanguinaire de sa bière. Son regard était atrabilaire et fasciné, comme si des flammes gorgeaient ses yeux de manière inquiétante. Sa voix tremblait presque, irritée par ce discours qu'elle semblait plaisir à délivrer après mille ans de silence. Dans son esprit défilaient d'incroyables images où elle se remémorait avec audace et perversion le nombre d'hommes qu'elle avait écrasés sur le champ de bataille, son épée luisant dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans fin. L'hiver s'étendait avec grâce, tandis que la lune reflétait dans son armure. C'était un ancien soldat assoiffé de sang, qui avait longtemps été demandé auprès d'innombrables généraux pour des centaines de guerres. Viktor lui avait enseigné l'art du combat, ainsi qu'à brandir une épée et il s'avéra qu'elle fut aussi douée qu'un homme. Elle se rappelait les batailles et le sang qui jonchait la terre glacée, sa prestance dès lors qu'elle montait sur son cheval noir, mais aussi lorsqu'elle avait abandonné les bêtes à sabots pour s'adonner au plaisir de chevaucher un dragon.

« J'ai fini par me rendre moi-même à Paris pendant près d'un demi-siècle. Mes amis et moi avions jugé sage de nous réunir dans les antres obscures qui n'étaient autre que nos refuges : les caves, les grottes, les caveaux. Ainsi, notre armée grandissait. Nous avions faim, nous ne pouvions plus attendre. La guerre faisait rage sur tout le continent, je devais également obéir à mon père qui, entre temps, me demandait de mettre un terme au conflit qui régnait sur l'Angleterre. C'est ainsi que nous autres, les vampires au sang royal, marchèrent jusqu'à Londres pour terrasser les terres de ces monstres qui ne connaissaient aucun respect, aucune valeur des choses quant à ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Sur le dos de Vhagar, j'aspirais la crainte à tous les habitants et les vampires avaient de plus en plus peur, car c'était un dragon et qui dit dragon, dit flammes et dessein douloureux. Je purifiais la terre de la race abominable dont je faisais partie, afin de préserver cette paix qui avait tant prospéré pendant des années, mais aussi pour permettre à mes parents de se réfugier et de régner sur le monde nocturne. Les Dresvianine prévoyaient d'envahir la Grande-Bretagne, mais je me rendis compte du stratagème bien trop tard. Reconnue comme étant la sauveuse du pays dans le monde magique, je figurais aux côtés d'Henri III après que les Français remportassent la victoire de Taillebourg. J'attisais trop la curiosité, l'attention, la jalousie. Encore aujourd'hui, semblerait-il, dit la vélane d'une voix très sombre. Je demeurais l'avenir inespéré de ma mère, une menace grandissante pour mon père. Viktor savait très bien que plus je vieillissais et plus mes pouvoirs s'agrandissaient. J'étais, sans le savoir, issue de Sangs-Pur humains, j'étais dotée de pouvoirs magiques qui s'intensifièrent une fois transformée en vampire, car le sang d'Herpo l'Infâme coulait dans mes veines. J'étais trop dangereuse, et Viktor était effrayé à l'idée que je me révoltasse, trop assoiffée par le pouvoir. C'est ainsi ce qui se produisit. Je n'étais plus qu'une simple orgueilleuse qui cherchait à vivre sans sa famille, sans ses parents. Je me pensais invincible, jusqu'à ce qu'il advint ce que je craignais le plus.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Minerva, impatiente de connaître la suite de l'histoire de Victoria. »

Le vampire lui lança un sourire mesquin qui la fit frémir.

« Mon père organisa mon arrestation. Il intervint dans les relations du roi, cultivant la rumeur qui racontait que je prévoyais de m'emparer du trône. On me condamna à mort, Henri désirant écarter cette menace, qu'elle fût vraie ou non. Bien évidemment, ma mère se refusa à voir son enfant brûler sur un bûcher, et c'est à elle que je lui dus la vie. Dans l'ombre, Eleonora me fit évader et je partis jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. J'avais alors tout perdu, mais la seule chose qui m'importait, c'était de savoir si Vhagar était en vie. Il était mon seul véritable ami.

— Comment vous êtes-vous procurée un dragon ? Je pensais qu'il était impossible d'en dresser un.

— L'élevage des dragons a été interdit par la Convention des sorciers en l'an 1709. Cependant, il était très difficile d'en trouver un qui se laisse dompter, bien entendu. Vhagar n'était pas un simple dragon. Lui et moi avions une connexion. Nous l'avons trouvé sur une terre lointaine qui n'existe plus une terre si lointaine que toi-même serais incapable d'y croire. Un marchand désirait le tuer, car il était indomptable, mais je me suis interposée. J'ai supplié mes parents de me laisser le monter, et Dieu seul sait à quel point c'était dangereux. J'étais jeune, j'étais encore humaine, mais je le sentais m'appeler… Il me demandait de le délivrer, et c'est ce qui se produisît. En quelques secondes, je me trouvais sur son dos et nous avons volé nous avons volé... Nous avons volé pendant si longtemps, c'est le souvenir le plus merveilleux que j'aie au monde.

— Pourquoi parlez-vous de lui au passé ?

— Je ne sais pas s'il est encore vivant. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour en revenir à Godric's Hollow… la vie était rude. Les temps avaient changé. Je siégeais auprès des pauvres, la famine se propageait, ainsi, je m'affaiblissais. Les gardes étaient à ma recherche, et les vampires se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Une bonne partie des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne s'était réfugiée à Godric's Hollow, car ils étaient menacés. C'est aussi dans ce village que je revis mon frère pour la dernière fois, Louis.

— Vous… Vous avez revu votre frère ? s'exclama Minerva, surprise.

— Oui. Après tout, c'est ici-même que je l'avais abandonné, que nous vivions avec nos parents autrefois. Louis ne semblait pas m'avoir oubliée, il déposait des fleurs sur ma tombe chaque année, et ce soir-là, c'était mon anniversaire. Le trente du mois de décembre. Louis avait tellement changé, il était devenu un très bel homme, mais la mélancolie semblait l'avoir figé dans le temps, à tel point de paraître plus jeune que la normale. Quelques jours auparavant, je l'avais croisé en compagnie de sa femme et de ses enfants, mais j'appris quelques mois plus tard qu'Isabella s'était suicidée suite au décès d'une de leurs filles… mais en apprenant aussi que Louis n'arrivait pas à m'oublier. Il vivait avec ce souvenir fantomatique de me revoir après ce jour.

Ce soir-là, Louis était au cimetière et je ne résistais guère : je me jetai sur lui, avide de sang. Il me reconnut très vite après m'avoir maîtrisé en compagnie d'un soldat. Ils me traînèrent jusqu'au donjon, Louis se croyait dans un rêve. J'étais condamnée à mort pour la deuxième fois, mais mon frère organisa lui aussi ma fuite, car il m'aimait. C'est là que tes questions obtiennent enfin des réponses : Louis me demandait de rejoindre un vieil ami à lui, Godric Gryffondor. Je ne connaissais ce nom que par réputation, il était, selon ce qu'on disait, un sorcier puissant et un duelliste incroyablement doué. Ce fut lorsque je le rencontrai que je me rendis compte que je l'avais déjà vu : quelques mois auparavant, il m'avait sommé de l'accompagner tandis que je mourrais de faim dans la neige, mais j'avais refusé. Je pense que Godric comprit très tôt pourquoi Louis s'était adressé à lui : j'avais des qualités magiques, et c'est ce qui le poussa à insister pour me sauver. Ainsi, nous partîmes pour Pré-au-Lard, chez Hengist de Woodcroft, où nous attendîmes en vain mon frère. Louis n'est jamais revenu. Je pense que l'Ordre eut vent de la ruse et Ils le condamnèrent à mort.

— Je suis navrée… marmonna sa jeune amie.

— C'est ainsi, déclara sèchement la vélane. Me croyant perdue à jamais, Godric se révéla être un père pour moi. Il m'avoua que je n'étais pas qu'un simple vampire, mais que j'étais une sorcière non seulement par ma famille biologique que par ma famille adoptive. Il me proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'ici, dit-elle en ouvrant les bras pour parler de Poudlard, et c'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance des trois autres fondateurs.

— Comment étaient-ils ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune Gryffondor, sous le regard amusé de la femme.

— Helga était une âme très chaleureuse et très charitable, c'est avec Rowena certaines pièces du château, dont celle-ci. Je pense que tu as compris que Godric était une personne admirable, quant à Salazar… »

Les prunelles de Victoria s'enflammèrent à nouveau, tandis que les battements de son cœur se faisaient de plus en plus véloces.

« C'était un homme dont je me souviendrai toujours. Il était étonnamment froid et calme. Son regard avait quelque chose d'étrangement malsain et effrayant, mais je devine que cette description ne t'est pas inconnue.

— Jedusor, fit lentement la jeune fille.

— En effet. Jedusor. Serpentard et lui ont exactement le même regard dont on peut lire le mépris et un manque d'humanité incroyable. Salazar a toujours ressenti une certaine animosité envers moi. Les fondateurs étaient devenus une seconde famille pour moi, je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de ma pauvre mère, encore moins du reste… mais Salazar Serpentard ne semblait guère confiant. Il essayait toujours de conspirer contre moi, mais mon cœur me dit que c'était par peur que je découvre ses plans diaboliques concernant les enfants nés-Moldus.

— La Chambre des Secrets ?

— Exactement. Je me doutais de quelque chose. Salazar disparaissait brutalement, et de manière récurrente mais jamais Helga, Rowena ou Godric n'osaient songer à une telle chose.

— Vous allez vraiment pénétrer dans la Chambre… ? se risqua Minerva.

— Je n'ai pas le choix, lui avoua Victoria.

— Vous n'avez pas peur de ce qu'il peut se trouver à l'intérieur ?

— Non, je suis même persuadée que ce monstre m'est familier. »

La jeune fille l'observa, les yeux ronds. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, le souffle court, prête à poser une autre question, mais la femme se leva, la bouteille du breuvage vide.

« Bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux rentrer à la Salle Commune.

— Mais…

— Fais ce que je te dis. »

Son regard était sombre et froid. Minerva soupira discrètement et approuva d'un hochement de tête, avant de partir de la Salle sur Demande en laissant ses recherches sur la table qu'elle venait de quitter, l'esprit tourmenté, regorgeant d'interrogations qui la faisaient souffrir sans en comprendre la cause.


	9. Chapitre VIII, Effroi mortel

Cette nuit-là, une tempête s'abattait furtivement sur Poudlard. Les cieux se déchaînaient, tandis que l'air marin qui vagabondait autour du château venait d'atteindre la plus haute tour de l'école. L'orage grondait comme jamais, à tel point que le plafond de la Grande Salle, qui reflétait l'éther, tremblait, semblable aux grondements d'une montagne enneigée. Les éclairs frappaient le firmament avec violence, alors que les gobelets d'argent s'échouaient du ciel et que les assiettes trépignaient. Le festin se faisait désirer et les jeunes sorciers perdaient patience, malgré l'odeur succulente qui flottait dans les airs depuis les cuisines, où les elfes s'y vouaient corps et âme. Tom Jedusor demeurait l'unique élève à préserver un calme inquiétant. Ses veines bleues ressortaient sur sa peau pâle qui luisait majestueusement face à la voûte céleste. Il venait de prendre place avec élégance en compagnie d'Abraxas Malefoy, rapidement rejoints par Marcus Lestrange et Klaus Avery. Le ténébreux passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres et mouillés afin de les replacer, puis il se tourna vers l'estrade qui trônait devant la table des professeurs, là où Mr Dippet tentait vainement de se faire écouter en vue du bruit sonore qui bordait la pièce. Le professeur Dumbledore semblait étrangement soucieux, ses sourcils roux légèrement froncés à l'écoute du discours de son vieil ami. Jedusor reporta son attention vers le directeur, ses prunelles noires s'enflammèrent lorsqu'il lut sur ses lèvres qu'un des enseignants venait d'être retenu à Londres à cause de la guerre qui faisait rage dans le monde des Moldus. Angela Beck, qui enseignait l'astronomie, semblait grièvement blessée et il lui était désormais impossible de revenir à Poudlard pendant une durée indéterminée. Dippet poursuivit son homélie en annonçant qu'un élève était porté disparu, et qu'il était ainsi formellement interdit de traîner dans les couloirs après neuf heures du soir. L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe auprès des étudiants. Une seule et unique question pendait désormais à la bouche de tous les élèves : était-ce l'œuvre du monstre de la Chambre des Secrets ?

La cadence de son cœur s'enflamma et il se mit à respirer bruyamment. Il fut momentanément interpelé par ses camarades qui s'assuraient de son bien-être, mais il ne répondit guère. Tom était persuadé de ne plus jamais y être retourné depuis l'année dernière, et il n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'un nouveau meurtre se produisît, car l'avenir de l'école en dépendait. Il sentit les yeux de Dumbledore se poser sur lui, mais il afficha une mine ragaillardie, pleine de vie et séductrice, qui empêchait quiconque de déceler ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur de son âme. L'ouragan grogna à nouveau, sous la pluie qui tempêtait contre les vitraux animés du réfectoire. Les spectres ambulants venaient soudainement de cesser leur agitation pendant que les sorciers faisaient de même. Le tonnerre pestait sa rage et il y eut un silence profond. Jedusor haussa les épaules en arquant un sourcil, questionnant des yeux ses amis qui commençaient à paniquer. Druella Rosier et Susanna Malefoy se retenaient de chanceler, le dos pourvu de frissons glacés. Les portes de chêne s'ouvrirent brusquement sous le calme royal qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Le jeune homme tourna la tête et aperçut Victoria Dresvianine, qui faisait une nouvelle entrée renversante. Sa robe noire suintait sous les cierges enflammés. Il aperçut Aodh Blackwood se retourner immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit le prénom de Victoria frémir dans l'étendue de la pièce. Elle avait sa chevelure de reine retenue en arrière, ruisselant de perles sucrées qu'elle venait de prendre au dehors. Jedusor se questionna sur son retour, mais il fut très vite absorbé par la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux : la tornade venait de se transformer en une tempête de mer incroyable et les vitraux éclatèrent. Les élèves étaient terrifiés, et avant que l'un d'eux s'en rendît compte, le verre des fenêtres commença à s'écrouler sur la table des professeurs où ils figuraient tous. D'un geste vif, Tom se leva brusquement et sortit sa longue baguette magique à plume de phénix. Il lança un sortilège qui fut devancé par celui de la Gryffondor. Les yeux ronds, le jeune homme entendit sa voix sombre résonner tel un écho sanglant. Sa peau blanche comme la lune brillait et ses yeux aux beautés océanes se métamorphosaient en de véritables rubis meurtriers. Le cristal des vitraux s'éleva et se posa avec douceur sur le sol, tandis que les éclairs faisaient rage dans le ciel et se rapprochaient dangereusement du château. Les étudiants sortirent de table et commencèrent à paniquer, désirant s'échapper du réfectoire, mais le directeur leur somma de rester où ils se trouvaient.

Jedusor suivit Victoria du regard, qui partit rejoindre Dumbledore à grands pas. Ils conversèrent vivement, les autres professeurs s'en allant baller auprès des élèves pour les rassurer. Mr Slughorn rejoignit très vite les Serpentard qui lui demandèrent des explications sur ce qu'il était en train de se dérouler.

« De quoi discutent Miss Dresvianine et le professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur ? demanda précipitamment Tom d'une voix douce et claire.

— Pas maintenant, Tom, lui déclara Slughorn. Il faut vous mettre à l'abri, en tant que préfet, je vous demande de conduire votre maison jusqu'à votre salle commune, je vous y rejoindrai bientôt.

— Bien, Professeur, approuva le ténébreux en grimaçant une fois que Slughorn fût reparti. »

Il demanda à ce que les élèves de sa maison se calmassent d'une voix suffisamment séduisante pour les adoucir et les apaiser, leur annonçant par la suite qu'ils allaient le suivre jusqu'aux cachots sans poser de questions. Tandis que les jeunes sorciers se mettaient en rang, le bel adonis observait Victoria qui discutait toujours avec Albus Dumbledore. Elle semblait très pensive, ses traits, tirés vers l'arrière, dévoilant une peau lisse et blanche à la manière d'un ange. La femme tourna vulgairement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du Serpentard, l'air fixe et vide. Plus elle le regardait et plus son inquiétude grandissait et plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus Tom commençait à comprendre qu'elle en savait bien plus que tous les professeurs ici présents. Dumbledore attira de nouveau son attention et elle cessa de le contempler. Avant même qu'il ne donnât la permission aux élèves de quitter la Grande Salle, un bruit sourd retentit et l'éclair foudroya l'une des tables du réfectoire. La foudre procréa une ultime hystérie au sein de la vaste pièce et tout fut momentanément perdu. Jedusor écarquilla des yeux en observant les fenêtres brisées : une sombre silhouette spectrale semblait se diriger vers eux. Sa respiration devint plus haletante, bien qu'il tentât de garder son calme. Il ferma quelques instants ses yeux d'ébène afin de respirer plus posément, puis il les rouvrit : la moitié de la Grande Salle s'était vidée. Il entendit Slughorn lui hurler de s'en aller, mais Jedusor ne bougea pas. Victoria Dresvianine était toujours là, sa baguette pointée vers l'éther, prête à se défendre contre une armée toute entière.

Personne ne sembla se douter un seul instant de ce qui se produisit dans la seconde suivante : des centaines de cadavres, squelettiques et sans vie, venaient de surgir à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, la peau blanchâtre, en lambeau, le visage émacié, d'une taille qui divergeait, les yeux pâles enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Jedusor parut dégoûté par le spectacle, mais il brandit une seconde fois sa baguette pour contrer les créatures qui oscillaient vers Victoria et les professeurs. Slughorn lui demanda de s'en aller, mais il refusa, prétextant qu'une aide ne serait pas de refus pour se débarrasser de ces monstres. Il ne comptait pas laisser quiconque s'en prendre à la seule maison qu'il n'eût jamais connue jusqu'à présent.

« Ce sont des Inferi ! s'exclama la femme à Dumbledore.

— Mais les Inferi sont déjà des êtres morts, on ne peut les combattre ! dit Galatea Têtenjoy, stupéfaite.

— Je ne laisserai pas ces monstres s'en prendre à quiconque vivant à Poudlard, répondit le vampire d'une voix haineuse. »

Avant même que le professeur Têtenjoy ne poursuivit, Victoria venait de lancer un puissant sortilège. Des flammes rouges comme le sang jaillirent de sa baguette magique, le faisceau plongeant la salle dans un torrent de couleurs chaudes et de fièvre résurrectionnelle. Jedusor observa les flammes : elle était en train de produire un Feudeymon. C'était un sortilège particulièrement difficile à contrôler, qui nécessitait des années de pratique, mais qui était également lié à la magie noire. Le feu grandissait de seconde en seconde, dévorant tout sur son passage, ainsi que les Inferi qu'il repoussait avec grâce et violence. Il venait de prendre la forme d'un immense dragon qui fonçait tout droit sur les créatures, leur hurlant de disparaître à jamais du château et de ne plus jamais revenir par les flammes qu'il crachait. La parade qui se déroulait dans la Grande Salle époustouflait quiconque se trouvait là, sous les yeux admiratifs de Slughorn et les regards inquiets de Dumbledore, de Dippet et de Têtenjoy. Victoria Dresvianine venait de montrer aux élèves restants et aux enseignants que son instruction à Durmstrang avait été excellente : elle possédait un talent inouï pour la magie noire, et Tom Jedusor était contraint de le reconnaître, la jalousie se mêlant à un profond désir de la connaître pour acquérir son érudition. Nonobstant, il ne pouvait que se sentir reconnaissant envers elle d'avoir terrassé la majorité des cadavres sans vie, même si le mérite lui avait été aussitôt volé. Il gît sur place, l'observant diriger le Feudeymon le long de la salle en veillant bien à ne pas toucher un quelconque professeur. La femme faisait preuve d'une aisance incroyable, et devant eux se dressait le portrait d'une jeune femme à dos d'un dragon légendaire, parcourant plaines et montagnes en quête de liberté et de gloire.

Alors qu'il admirait le spectacle qui se dessinait sous ses yeux, haineux et désireux d'acquérir autant de savoir sur la magie noire que la Gryffondor, le ténébreux ne fit guère attention au fait que les cadavres ensorcelés s'étaient infiltrés grâce au plafond magique de la pièce. Trois d'entre eux se jetèrent de la voûte céleste en venant s'écraser sur le corps du jeune homme. Sa baguette magique s'en alla trôner plus loin et il s'écroula, se débattant de toutes ses forces pour se débarrasser des cadavres qui lui tombaient dessus. Les funèbres revenants commençaient à lui infliger des meurtrissures impressionnantes. L'affliction devenait de plus en plus lancinante et personne ne semblait faire attention à ce qui se déroulait derrière eux. Le ténébreux Jedusor était écroulé sur le sol, le corps meurtri et ensanglanté qui combattait vainement les monstres s'attaquant à lui. Il lâcha soudainement un cri de douleur qui parvint jusqu'aux tympans de Victoria. Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau sous la colère de la femme qui se retourna brutalement vers son camarade, déchaînant le dragon de feu sur Jedusor tout en lançant un second sortilège visant à le protéger des flammes. Le brasier se jeta tout droit sur le jeune homme qui observait la flambée se déchaîner sur lui. Il ne ressentit pourtant aucune combustion et reprit une respiration lente et faible, soulagé. La vélane réduit son dragon en cendres, priant Dumbledore et le directeur de veiller à terrasser la Grande Salle du reste des Inferi grâce au feu ou à la lumière, tandis qu'elle s'élançait vers le corps mutilé de Jedusor. A demi-conscient, le vampire se jeta sur lui en l'entourant de ses bras, le cœur mort gorgé de vie. Haletante, elle lui redressa le visage pour s'assurer qu'il était encore vivant. Il respirait faiblement, les yeux perdus dans le vide, luttant contre la faiblesse et la honte, le teint livide. Il resplendissait pourtant d'une beauté incroyable. Elle inspecta sa chemise recouverte de sang. Ses longs doigts se faufilèrent au travers pour y découvrir des plaies luxuriantes, mais elle fut rapidement arrêtée par la main de Tom qui venait d'empoigner la sienne. Le contact fut électrique et perturbant : le toucher glacial de la femme fondait peu à peu sous la faible chaleur de la peau de Jedusor. Il avait les mains douces comme la soie. Victoria leva les yeux vers lui.

« Ne me touche pas, lui ordonna-t-il.

— _Vulnera Sanentur_, susurra-t-elle en pointant sa baguette magique contre son torse. »

A mesure qu'elle répétait faiblement le sortilège, le flux de sang s'atténuait et les plaies commençaient à se refermer, mais elle s'arrêta au bout de la troisième fois, les cicatrices ayant complètement disparu de la surface de sa peau. Fébrile, il l'entendit pousser un soupir de soulagement, mêlé à une certaine joie qu'il pouvait déceler dans la familiarité de ses traits. Victoria le regarda longuement, ses yeux céruléens obnubilés par la noirceur qui s'engouffrait dans les prunelles fatiguées de Jedusor. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à nouveau, sa peau frémir le long de son échine et un désir ardent de se rapprocher de lui pour le tenir éternellement dans ses bras et lui demander son pardon. Pardon de l'avoir lâchement abandonné et de l'avoir rendu tel qu'il était devenu : un être insensible et inhumain, un être monstrueux qui se cachait derrière la suprématie de sa beauté. Elle aurait souhaité que cet instant durât pour toujours, écoutant la cadence tantôt endiablée de Tom se faire plus calme et plus sereine, plus faible. Il perdit brutalement connaissance, son corps ne supportant pas la perte d'une telle quantité de sang. Son dernier souvenir restait le sourire sibyllin qui lui avait accordé Victoria, et elle, qui s'enivrait de son odeur mélangée à l'hémoglobine avec amour et fascination.

* * *

Lorsque Tom se réveilla, il était trois heures de l'après-midi. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque nocturne des Inferi, mais il en gardait très peu de souvenirs. Il se rappelait de l'orage qui grondait et des vitraux qui avaient explosé, d'une armée de cadavres ambulants et de flammes ardentes qui l'avaient sauvé, ainsi que du visage de Victoria Dresvianine. Quelques lueurs ensoleillées transparaissaient à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie dans laquelle il se trouvait, un silence digne des plus grands tombeaux régnant depuis son éveil. D'abord paniqué à l'idée d'avoir raté plusieurs journées de cours, principalement celui du professeur Têtenjoy, Jedusor tenta de se détendre en apercevant des rouleaux de parchemins posés sur la table de chevet qui longeait le lit dans lequel il siégeait, parfaitement blotti à l'intérieur. Il se releva subitement, mais un déchirement lorgnait son épaule droite. Ses yeux fatigués dérivèrent jusqu'à ses clavicules où il se rendit compte qu'il portait un atèle. Irrité à l'idée d'être infirme quelques temps, car cela limiterait ses recherches et ses devoirs de préfet, le jeune homme ne fit guère attention au fait que quelqu'un était patiemment posé sur une chaise proche de son lit.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda une voix obscurément douce. »

Jedusor releva la tête. Victoria se tenait devant lui, la posture élégante, vêtue d'une robe à voiles sombres. Elle avait la chevelure de jais encore plus bouclée qu'auparavant, et ses yeux, ainsi que la couleur de sa peau, s'étaient encore éclaircis. Ses lèvres rouges scintillaient face aux rais du soleil. Elle sentait le parfum de la rose.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue me rendre visite ?

— Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que tu dormais, je venais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas mort, répondit le vampire d'une voix sèche et moqueuse.

— Tu me vois ravi de t'apprendre que je ne suis pas si facile à tuer, s'exclama Jedusor, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

— Quelle charmante façon de remercier celle qui t'a sauvé la vie. »

Jedusor la regarda, stupéfait, mais aussi outré d'une telle déclaration. Il serra les poings en se faisant violence pour ne guère dévoiler sa souffrance, puis, avec le même sourire pendu à la bouche, il lui lança tendrement :

« Je n'ai pas à te remercier, j'aurais fait la même chose pour toi.

— Tes mensonges ne marchent pas avec moi, Jedusor, nous savons tous les deux que tu m'aurais laissée mourir, car j'ai fait preuve d'un _irrespect_ total envers toi la dernière fois que nous avons conversé, finit Victoria sur un ton sarcastique.

— Si tu es venu pour me fatiguer encore plus que je ne le suis déjà, sache que tu peux retourner à tes occupations. Je suis persuadé que cette chère Mlle Deirdre Blossom serait très mécontente de savoir que tu épuises ses pauvres patients en les embêtant avec ta mauvaise humeur. Les Gryffondor n'ont pas cours à cette heure-ci ?

— Oh, si, mais j'étais lasse de cet insipide Professeur Binns. Je trouvais que venir voir le « survivant » était chose plus intéressante. Après tout, tu ne t'en sors qu'avec une petite blessure à l'épaule. Les jeunes filles seront heureuses de pouvoir t'apporter leur soutien. »

Elle laissa apparaître ses dents blanches aux canines vulgairement pointues qui n'échappèrent pas à Jedusor. Victoria rigolait pourtant d'une manière naturelle, comme si elle adressait à un vieil ami et que leur dernière altercation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir, Victoria ? demanda Jedusor une seconde fois, le souffle haletant et la voix calme.

— Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, il était de mon devoir de venir rendre visite à la personne que j'ai sauvée durant l'assaut des Inferi.

— Je ne comprends pas, mentit le jeune homme.

— Comment ? L'élève le plus studieux de tout Poudlard est incapable de se souvenir promptement des événements de début de semaine ? »

Agacé par les propos pernicieux de la jeune Gryffondor, Tom se concentra en respirant doucement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, tandis que Victoria tendait l'oreille pour écouter les battements incessants de son cœur qui rappelaient les tambours de guerre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer à sourire, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du soleil qui transparaissait à travers la verrière, le rideau nacré de satin redressé sur le côté. Jedusor observa ses iris qui arboraient une nuance grisâtre et qui lui donnaient l'étrange impression que sa rivale était au-delà du divin et qu'elle flirtait avec le surnaturel.

Elle rapprocha soudainement sa chaise de Tom, qui fronça des sourcils à la vue de la liberté qu'elle s'octroyait sans en demander la permission.

« Il y a eu une attaque d'Inferi, le directeur ne sait toujours pas de qui cela provient-il, débuta-t-elle de sa voix de velours en croisant les jambes, le regard toujours perdu par-delà la fenêtre.

— Comment as-tu su qu'il suffisait d'un effet de chaleur pour les repousser ?

— Nous les avons longuement étudiés lorsque j'étais à Durmstrang, produire un Feudeymon n'était donc pas difficile. Les professeurs et le reste des élèves tentaient de les repousser, et tandis que je dirigeais le Feudeymon, des Inferi sont venus t'attaquer par derrière. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Je pensais que tu allais mourir, alors je suis venue te sauver. Tu as été le plus touché parmi l'attaque.

— Et où étais-tu avant que cela ne se produise ? Je me souviens que tu es arrivée en retard au banquet, ce soir-là.

— Je rendais visite à ce cher Rubeus. C'est une personne agréable, tu ne trouves pas ? questionna Victoria en insistant douloureusement sur ce qu'elle était en train d'articuler, le regard à présent tourné vers lui. »

Pris au dépourvu, Tom la regarda, une tempête orageuse sculptée dans les yeux. Ses camarades ne lui avaient jamais appris une seule fois que Victoria fréquentait Hagrid. A l'écoute de ses propos, la vélane était au courant de quelque chose et prenait plaisir à le lui souligner. Était-elle au courant qu'il avait accusé ce gros balourd de Hagrid afin d'empêcher la fermeture de Poudlard qui se préparait l'an dernier, et que cette capture lui avait valu un blason qui décorait fièrement sa robe de sorcier pour services rendus à l'école ? Incapable de lire dans l'esprit de la femme, il afficha un air sournois qui donnait la sensation qu'il était en train de faire un malaise. Son épaule le faisait pourtant souffrir et il se sentait fébrile, en insécurité totale face à la jeune femme. Il la savait dangereuse, il savait qu'elle découvrirait tôt ou tard son secret, et il devait guérir et agir par la suite afin qu'elle se tût à jamais.

« Tout va bien, Jedusor ? demanda Victoria en se prenant au jeu. »

Il ne répondit pas. Ressentant son malaise, le vampire se leva brutalement de sa chaise et se rapprocha de Jedusor. Elle s'abaissa face à lui, puis elle déposa une main sur son front brûlant. Tom faillit sursauter : elle avait la peau extrêmement glaciale. Ce n'est pas normal, songea-t-il ; mais avant même que l'un pût dire quelque chose, la jeune infirmière, Deirdre Blossom, fit son apparition. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux blonds qu'elle gardait cachés sous une coiffe blanche. Ses yeux étaient presque aussi bleus que ceux de Victoria en temps normal, et elle avait la peau froide comme de la porcelaine. Elle rougit à la vue de Tom Jedusor qui se trouvait toujours dans son lit, mais s'enflamma intérieurement lorsqu'elle reconnut la magnificence qui émanait de Victoria Dresvianine.

« Jedusor, vous allez bien ? »

Elle avait la voix très inquiète.

« Il a de la fièvre, annonça la vénus qui venait de retirer sa main du front suant du jeune homme.

— Écartez-vous ! s'exclama soudainement Mlle Blossom, une compresse fraîche dans la main.

— Non, murmura sèchement Tom, ne vous dérangez pas. Je dois parler à Miss Dresvianine. S'il vous plaît, insista-t-il d'une voix charmeuse malgré sa fièvre, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Le feu aux joues, l'infirmière se retourna, passant la compresse le long de son propre front, honteuse de l'effet que Tom Jedusor produisait chez elle. Elle s'en alla baller jusqu'à son bureau, où elle referma la porte pour ne pas être tentée de le regarder bien que Victoria Dresvianine sévît toujours.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

— C'était une excuse pour qu'elle nous laisse tranquilles. La fraîcheur de ta peau est bien plus agréable qu'une simple compresse, susurra-t-il en supportant la douleur, sur une note savoureuse qui la fit frémir malgré sa sournoiserie. »

La femme ne répondit pourtant point, reconnaissant qu'il souffrait d'une fièvre abominable. Elle s'assit sur le lit et prit place à ses côtés, reposant une seconde fois sa main sur son front, dont les ongles particulièrement longs étaient colorés de rouge. Le regard de marbre, l'épiderme propre à un frisson polaire, elle laissait sa main aspirer l'écume que produisait le jeune homme, le cœur mort larmoyant, lui suppliant de rompre ce contact qui les unissait. Jedusor l'observait d'une façon étrange qu'elle ne savait déchiffrer. C'était à la limite d'une tendresse mal placée et d'une fascination diabolique qu'il lui vouait. Pendant qu'il admirait ses traits insensibles à son charisme, il se rendit à l'évidence : Victoria Dresvianine n'était pas humaine, et il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle appartenait aux spectres de la nuit. Nonobstant, une interrogation subsistait au travers de cette théorie : comment pouvait-elle se promener en plein jour sans brûler face à la lumière ? Jedusor scruta la croix qui ornait son long cou d'argent. Il la saisit par la paume de sa main et l'observa : c'était une très vieille croix victorienne. Plusieurs joyaux semblables à des diamants sculptaient le bijou ancien. La parure lui donnait l'air de venir d'un siècle antédiluvien, et la naissance de sa poitrine l'attirait sans qu'il ne sût comment ni pourquoi, comme s'il émanait de son essence une substance capable d'enivrer quiconque se trouvait près d'elle. Le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur lui le répugnait, et pourtant, son toucher était si prude et si paisible ; si pur qu'il lui rappelait leur rencontre où elle tenait délicatement d'entre ses mains un livre sur les dragons. Il avait la sensation d'être d'une valeur inestimable lorsqu'elle le touchait ainsi, et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer sa jouissance, car il oubliait pendant l'espace d'un instant qu'il n'était aujourd'hui qu'un simple orphelin, pauvre, au savoir incroyable. Quelques fois, elle s'adonnait au plaisir de lui caresser le front d'un geste si discret et si intime qu'il devait se concentrer face à la maladie pour s'en rendre compte, mais il était incapable de contester, perdu entre l'envie de la séduire pour la nuire à tout jamais et l'amer souhait de s'endormir.

Plus les maigres secondes s'écoulaient et plus le regard de Victoria s'adoucissait. Il pouvait presque percevoir un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres, comme si elle se trouvait dans un autre monde, comme s'il découvrait une autre personne. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais elle lui rappelait quelqu'un en cet instant précis. Il était, cependant, impossible pour lui de se souvenir de qui exactement, et cela le rendait confus, maladroit et faible. Elle ranimait chez lui des sentiments profondément humains qu'il haïssait plus que tout, car il se sentait vivre, car il se sentait comme toutes ces personnes autour de lui : incroyablement dénué de sens, quelconque, trop pauvre par l'esprit. Elle lui donnait pourtant le sentiment d'être l'or le plus précieux du monde, et il savait qu'il pourrait très vite s'en servir contre elle, car elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle délivrait cette émotion sur son si beau visage. Elle était ce feu ardent qui brûlait pour l'éternité et il était cette glace qu'elle était capable de détruire. Ils se complétaient, et cela l'effrayait, car il ne se sentait guère en sécurité à ses côtés ; il comprenait qu'elle était assez intelligente pour découvrir ses sombres secrets.

Une heure sembla s'engouffrer dans l'espace et le temps. Une heure où elle eut le doux plaisir de pouvoir caresser sa peau blanche comme la neige. Ils n'avaient guère échangé beaucoup de mots, mais assez pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi inconnus qu'ils ne pensaient l'être, Jedusor ne pouvant résister à l'envie de lui demander de lui parler de la magie noire qu'on enseignait à Durmstrang, car il avait été fortement impressionné par son Feudeymon. La vélane n'avait pourtant pas refusé, mais elle ne lui avait pas délivré de nombreuses informations, bien trop mesquine à l'idée de se montrer généreuse en offrant des informations alléchantes à un malade.

« Je ne t'en dirai pas plus, s'exclama Victoria. »

Elle venait soudainement de rapprocher son visage de celui de Jedusor. Ils étaient si proches que leurs cils pouvaient presque se percuter. Le souffle fébrile de la femme se mêlait à celui du jeune homme, calme et silencieux. Un étrange parfum se consumait parmi eux. C'était un mélange terreux et boisé qui venait enlacer une délicate rose rouge, dont les notes pures et charnelles s'entrechoquaient, produisant un paradoxe profond, presque inexplicable. Tom la vit respirer plus fort, comme pour s'abreuver de son odeur olfactive à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Elle écouta le cœur du serpent s'accélérer, tandis que le sien explosait et que sa peau se transformait en une véritable lave qui s'échouait d'un volcan en éruption. La femme retira sa main sous la stupeur du préfet, puis elle sourit subrepticement. Elle entrouvrit la bouche en laissant s'y glisser un effluve enivrant.

« N'oublie pas de me rendre mes parchemins très vite, Jedusor, je ne suis pas très patiente. Et avant que je n'oublie : sache que tu dois te rendre dans le bureau du Professeur Têtenjoy, une fois que tu te sentiras mieux. Elle t'attend pour te parler de quelque chose d'important. »

La seconde suivante, Victoria avait disparu.


End file.
